


毒太阳

by MyDearOakThorny



Series: 原著向 [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 70,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearOakThorny/pseuds/MyDearOakThorny
Summary: 苏鲁特水瓶座设定，原作向





	1. 序章

“你也来一杯吧？”他没有回答冰河的问题，在两杯伏特加中各放几片干柠檬，将其中一杯推至冰河面前，“仙宫没有新鲜柠檬，只能将就着喝了。”  
“你是谁？”冰河第二次问道。  
他笑着端起酒杯，啜饮一口，像老者一样从容，像少年人一样狡黠，让人看不出他的真实年龄，他的身材又高又长，红色的短发扎起一绺，用珍珠发饰系在左耳旁。在窗外一束阳光下，他的眼睛有时是粉红色的，有时是紫色的，眼瞳很大，这使他的脸庞带着异乎寻常的稚气，仿佛他体内有一股执拗的力在抗拒衰老。  
冰河想，无论如何这个男人不应该超过三十岁。  
“还差最后一道工序，”他用指尖碰了一下冰河面前的酒，酒杯顿时蒙上一层不透明的冰霜，“冰镇了才像样子。”  
“这是冻气，”冰河低声惊叫起来，“你是——”  
冰河谨慎地闭上嘴。他想起了雅典娜的脸，她似乎姓城户，是一个日本姓氏，他怀揣着她的命令，隐藏身份到仙宫做一个密探。下命令时，她的语气柔和、恳切，甚至有些悲哀。不知何时起，冰河不再厌恶她。她身上越来越多地现出一种醇厚的美丽与平静，很像他的母亲。  
“我没办法拒绝她的命令，”冰河疲倦地想，“因为我是圣斗士……拳头撕裂天空，脚能劈开大地……”他一动不动地凝视着面前的冰镇伏特加，还能听到酒液不断冻结的声音。阳光落进酒杯里，闪着一小块金色，像一颗小小的、冰冷的太阳。  
“喝吧，”红发青年和颜悦色地说，“难道你觉得我在酒里下毒吗，冰河？”  
“你为什么知道我的名字？”  
“因为你是雅典娜的圣斗士啊，是代表了爱与希望的少年，”有一瞬间红发青年的语气充满了温情，“我知道，你们曾经打倒了邪恶的教皇。也许仙宫同样需要你们的力量……”  
冰河一声不响地抿了一口酒，紧攥着湿漉漉的酒杯。杯底积着融化的水，很快渗进木头桌面裂开的缝隙里。  
“仙宫出现了变故吗？”冰河若有所思地问。  
“先不提这个了，冰河，我想向你打听一个人。”  
“我在仙宫不认得什么人。”  
“卡妙，你该认得吧？”  
“你……”冰河颤声说，“你认识卡妙？……”  
“他算是我的一位老朋友，”红发青年笑了笑，“但是我很长时间没见他——大约有十多年。我还听说，他成了水瓶座圣斗士，全身金光闪闪……”  
冰河只见过一次卡妙全身金光闪闪的样子。卡妙披挂黄金圣衣，仿佛身披正午的明亮的阳光，他严峻和瘦削的脸隐没在阳光中，他说：打倒我，冰河！  
这个将毕生绝技传授给冰河、又拒绝冰河上战场的人，死了。他微笑着死在一片阳光中，任何一个见过他的遗容的人，都会觉得他沉睡着，正在做一个又慢又长的梦。然而那还是卡妙吗？那不是卡妙，真正的卡妙已在某一刹那消失不见，不管在冰原上，还是在圣域的风中，在温暖而昏暗的炉火旁，在林间，在海边，在星空下，都不再有一个叫卡妙的人，一个沉默的、有着忧郁的蓝眼睛的人。  
冰河的嘴唇与面颊颤动起来，久久不能平息。他慌忙喝了一大口酒，用大衣带毛的袖口擦了擦眼睛。  
“您不必打听了，”冰河哽咽着，“他……”  
“就是说，他死了，”红发青年接过话，接着好长时间默不作声，用手指轻轻叩着玻璃杯沿，清脆作响，这声音仿佛也和酒水一样闪烁着微弱的光芒。  
他又浅淡地笑了笑，垂下了优雅的玫瑰色眼睛。  
“这很正常，”他平静地说，“他是战士，你也是。”  
冰河红着眼圈，一声不吭地吞咽冰凉的酒。  
“他是为我而死的。”冰河好一会才说。  
“你很幸运。”  
“是我亲手了结了他，”冰河摊开被酒杯沾湿的手掌，“用这双手。”  
“你醉了吗，冰河？”红发青年扑哧一笑，“你这是什么意思？”  
“我是个罪人，对吧？我亲手杀了自己的老师。”  
“他应该教过你，战场上不存在老师和学生，只有敌人。”  
“可他毕竟是我的老师啊！……他和我朝夕相处六年，和我一起生活，就像我的父亲……”  
“父亲，哈，父亲，”红发青年低声地、讥讽地品咂着这个词，“他竟然成为了父亲一样的人。”  
“看样子，您了解他。”  
“谈不上了解，毕竟这么多年过去，我都没有料到卡妙可以成为一个好父亲——”他漫不经心地举起喝尽的酒杯，用杯底瞄准冰河痛苦的脸，像是要哄冰河开心似的，“我曾经是他成为圣斗士前一同训练的伙伴，但是他更有资格比我穿上水瓶座圣衣，所以我把圣衣让了出来。我不懂得如何去做一个父亲。”  
“我也不懂。”冰河说。  
“你多大了？”  
“十五岁。”  
“这个年纪你不该懂，”红发青年仰起头，望着酒馆的发霉的天花板，“当年我们就是这个年岁。我们十五岁的时候什么都不懂。”  
冰河没有答话。他感到红发青年的话不可理解。他的卡妙老师无所不懂，无所不能。从前，他总是怕看卡妙的蓝眼睛。那双眼睛又阴沉、又严厉，仿佛一眼就看出他的懦弱，让他畏惧。可毕竟这双眼睛的主人给他做过饭，有时是海豹肉，有时是鲑鱼，有时是圣域空运来的罐头。这双眼睛的主人还给冰河打造过一张桦木床，它又长又宽，仿佛等待着冰河长大，把它撑满。  
冰河把酒一饮而尽，带着酒味的泪珠不停从他脸上淌落。  
“你哭什么？”红发青年轻轻地说，“战场上的任何软弱与迟疑都可能要了你的命。”  
“您很像他，”冰河悲哀地苦笑一下，“在说这句话的时候。您使我怀念。”  
“你不该这样信任我，我们相识还不到十分钟，不是吗？”  
“是啊。”  
冰河抽泣着，茫然地仰起头。他感到头晕眼花，胃抽搐起来。  
“您在酒里下毒了。”冰河说。  
“没错，”红发青年回答，“而且我也提醒过你。”  
“多好，就这样杀了我吧，”冰河无力而欣慰地笑着说，“杀掉我这个罪人。”  
红发青年摇摇头，嘴上挂着一如往常的微笑，像一条温柔的蛇。  
“不，你是无辜的，可惜卡妙死得太早了，”他说道，声音微弱、温柔，仿佛轻烟一样飘上去，和屋顶上的蛛丝一同摇曳，在空气中消失，“你没有罪，父债子偿而已。卡妙的罪孽，就由你来偿还吧。”  
这是冰河陷入昏迷前听到的最后一句话。  
红发青年垂着脑袋，俯视瘫到地板上的冰河。这个少年有一头又乱又长的金发，皮肤晒得成了浅黑色，脸上还没脱去稚气，就成了战士，杀了人。他也有一双忧郁的蓝眼睛，只是比卡妙更浅、更温顺些，然而他的忧郁只有在闭上双眼的时候才愈发显突出来。如果不做战士，他会在学校念文学，学画画，他会喜爱叶赛宁的诗，用他一贯的忧伤的温情吟诵：我的归来呀，遥遥无期，风雪将久久地歌唱不止……  
“出来吧，”红发青年冷漠地说。  
两个强壮的卫兵从酒馆后厨走了出来。  
“是，苏鲁特大人。”  
“把他带进地牢里，交给杜鲁处置。在他说出有价值的信息之前，对他做什么都可以，只是要留他一口气，让他活着。探听到情报之后，立即杀掉。”  
卫兵把昏迷的冰河架走了。  
名叫苏鲁特的红发青年走出酒馆大门，眯眼盯着冰冷而高远的晴空，苍白的太阳高悬在上面。寂静笼住了亚斯格特，静得人耳朵里嗡嗡作响。  
“没有人是无辜的。”苏鲁特自言自语，随即机械地笑起来，笑得丑陋，像哭。  
他慢慢抬起一只颤抖的手，扼住自己的喉咙，脸上有一种复杂的狰狞神情。在一片严寒中，他汗如雨下。  
“多冷啊，”他瞧着太阳，想，“为什么会这样冷呢？”  
太阳疲惫地、淡漠地俯视着苏鲁特，一言不发。


	2. 第一章

维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇最引以为傲的就是他的一把又浓又长的大胡子。他五岁的女儿玛芬卡最喜欢父亲的胡子，老是被它搔得咯咯笑。  
这把胡子似乎受到了神灵的庇佑，整个科胡特克村只有他一人留着这样浓密的、仿佛旧俄时期的胡子。村中也只有维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇享受着不剃须的殊荣，有一次，一位不识相的剃头匠刚进他的家门，就被他赶了出来。  
“怎么，凭你这个狗崽子就想动它吗？”维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇吼道，灰白色的胡须炫耀似的抖动着，“我这把胡子，斯大林都动不得。”  
大概，就连维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇的老婆和女儿也不清楚他为什么可以这样神气。她们只晓得他原先是一个战斗英雄，至于他在哪个战场上打过仗，谁都不知道。由于他的不怒自威的气场，谁也不敢去多问，就好像这不是旁人该探听的事情一样。  
除了玛芬卡之外，每个人都怕他。也只有女儿敢骑在维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇的脖子上，拽他的大胡子。  
不过这一回，维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇遇上了第二个敢拽他的胡子的人。  
天气像往常一样寒冷刺骨。难以察觉的、尘埃一样的冰晶从树枝上降落，仿佛下着静谧的钻石的雨。维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇驾着雪橇从这些积满雪的枯树旁掠过时，冰晶雨下得大了一些，开始发出簌簌的响声。  
雪橇上还坐着一个十多岁的少年。他叫卡妙，和那位法国的大作家同名。没人清楚他为何会叫这个名字。  
像所有的这个年纪的男孩子一样，卡妙不是一个安分的小乘客。他一会儿摸摸雪橇的冰冷的梁，一会儿向前探出身去，试图撩狗的尾巴，一会儿又去扯维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇的胡子。  
“伊凡奇老师，”卡妙问，“圣战是怎么回事呀？”  
“回去拽你爸的胡子，别拽我的，”老头儿瓮声瓮气地说，“还有，叫我维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇。”  
“你的名字太长啦，伊凡奇老师，”卡妙嬉皮笑脸地回答，声音稍有点儿粗哑——用不了两年，他就变声了，“而且我又没有爸爸。福利院里都是阿姨，她们都不长胡子。”  
维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇长叹一声，之后，为了掩饰这声叹息，故意咳嗽了两声，随即又拉紧了狗的缰绳。  
“但凡成为圣斗士的，都有一个了不起的使命，”老头儿说，他觉得自己的语气突然变得又庄严、又虚假，好像镀了一层银，不像是自己的声音了，“当邪恶侵蚀大地的时候，圣斗士就会挺身而出，为了雅典娜，为了大地的和平与正义而战斗。”  
“雅典娜？那是谁？”  
维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇从前只见到过雅典娜的石像。她举着武器，既不笑，也不哭，空洞的双眼庄严、坚定地望着前方，又像是在望着地上的每个人，一直望到人的心里去。不知怎的，老头感到有一丝惧怕。  
“雅典娜，那是我们的女神……”他恍恍惚惚地说，“我们得守护她，服从她……”  
“她美吗？”  
“我们的雅典娜女神，比凡间任何女性都要美。”  
“你见过她吗，伊凡奇老师？”  
“没有，现在不是圣战的年代。”维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇回答，“圣战来临的时候，雅典娜才会投胎转世，降临人间。”  
“那你怎么能说她是美的呢？”  
“反正，她就是美的，”老头儿窝火地说，“从哪冒出这么多问题，臭小子！”  
“圣战快点来临吧，”卡妙吐了吐舌头，“让我瞧瞧雅典娜到底是个美人还是丑八怪。”  
维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇沉默了，寒风不停把雪粒送进他的大胡子里去。过了好一阵，他才笑着说：  
“好小子，你倒很有志气，先等你有本事穿上水瓶座的圣衣再说吧！”  
水瓶座圣衣放在一个雕着繁复的花纹的金箱子里，维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇把它冻在一面高大的、离科胡特克村很远的冰壁之中。三十多年来，他没有披挂过这件神气的盔甲，也很少去看过几眼。水瓶座圣衣就这样在厚厚的淡蓝色的冰壁后面，独自闪着隐隐约约的金光。  
寒风把卡妙的耳朵吹得通红。卡妙摇晃着在雪橇里站起来，张开双臂。迎面飞来的雪花打在他的脸上和脏兮兮的大衣上。  
“呼——呼！”卡妙大声喊叫，“我才不怕冷！我可以穿上水瓶座圣衣吧！”  
“能！但是你还要练，明白吗？”维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇烦躁地回答，“一会儿就该到了，以后，你就和苏鲁特一块训练，跟他住在一起。”  
老头儿只想快点把卡妙送到目的地。他想：十多岁的男孩子实在让人烦得要命。他心里一直在盘算，把卡妙这个难缠的孩子甩掉之后，他就马上赶着雪橇回到科胡特克村的尽头，一进家门，就先抱起玛芬卡，快活地转个五圈、十圈，然后帮老婆把柴搬进家里。  
他这样想着，把卡妙放下之后，就回了家。一切都如想象中那样顺利。  
“多么好的生活啊，”在吃晚饭的时候，维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇瞧着老婆的脸——她眼睛下方的随着咀嚼移动的皱纹让他看得出了神——心想，“还能奢求些什么呢？这是我的妻子，是我的亲爱的瓦丽雅。我还记得她没有皱纹的样子，那时候，她的神态那么动人，长着一双有点儿可怜的灰色的眼睛。现在她的眼睛不那么亮了，脸上也有了皱纹……然而，她毕竟还是给我生了玛芬卡……”  
但是到了深夜，维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇久久没有睡着。他静悄悄地起身，谁也没有惊动，蹲在院子里，望着又黑又冷的夜空，天鹅绒似的夜空上闪烁着几颗怯生生的星星。  
他觉得自己在白天欺骗了卡妙。他想，这个青头发的淘气的少年不仅得不到圣衣，还会被苏鲁特打倒——后果就是死。苏鲁特已经来了一年，如今已经可以把冰壁击出一个两层楼高的大洞了。  
维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇回忆起他的少年故友，慌忙低下头去，用指甲抠着冻实的泥土和雪。他突然感觉到，即将发生的一切都是熟悉的。四十年前，就是在这一模一样的冰原上，他杀死了他的故友。  
他们本来是同时竞争水瓶座圣衣的候补生，却不知怎的成了挚友。在圣衣争夺战的时候，朋友被打倒，奄奄一息，目不转睛地望着维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇。他的垂死的脸上浮现出悲哀的微笑，从他的嘴角渗出一股鲜血。维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇永远都不会忘记那一抹鲜血，好像那血是从他自己心上流出来的一样。


	3. 第二章

将卡妙送到一座小木屋门前之后，维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇头也不回地走了。在潮湿的、半融化的雪地上，出现了一道长长的雪橇痕迹。  
太阳久久地悬在西方的低空。枯枝把迟迟不落的浅红的晚霞割成一块一块，太阳就躲在枯枝后面，用好似雾气般的温存而神秘的目光瞧着卡妙。  
卡妙捏起雪球，铆足了力气朝太阳扔去，雪球碎在地上，扬起一阵亮晶晶的雾。他喜欢看这种呈现金黄色的雪雾，又捏了两颗雪球扔出去，仿佛在看一场场表演。  
好长时间木屋里还是没有一个人出来。卡妙等得不耐烦了，把雪球“嗵”地丢在棕黑色的木板门上。  
门打开一条缝，从屋里探出一个大眼睛、火红色卷发的小姑娘，一串没有光泽的珍珠发饰系在她的辫子上。她看起来只有五岁，只比餐桌高一点儿，她仰起脸蛋望着卡妙，玫瑰色的双眼眨个不停。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是水瓶座，”卡妙带着炫耀的神气说（其实他连水瓶座是天上的星座之一都不知道呢），“以后就是参加圣战的圣斗士。”  
“你胡说，”小女孩用又尖又细的声音回敬道，“我哥哥才是水瓶座。”  
“我可是经过伊凡奇老师亲自认证过的。”  
“你的老师是冒牌的，我哥哥的老师才是正牌，”小女孩一字一顿地说，把老头的名字拼得分毫不差，“维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇。”  
“伊凡奇老师才是正牌，你的是冒牌。”  
“你才是冒牌！”  
小女孩的脸涨得红扑扑的，好像要努力变得和头发一样红似的。  
卡妙笑嘻嘻地看着小女孩，没有说话。突然间，有什么忽地一闪，原来是卡妙把她的珍珠发饰捋了下来。他把它勾在指头上，举得高高的，晃来晃去。  
好似一个红色绒线团的小女孩跳个不停，但总也够不到卡妙高高扬起的手。她跺跺脚，哭了起来。  
“你这个坏蛋，”她抽抽搭搭地说，“等我哥哥回来以后，绝对饶不了你……”  
“哥哥，哥哥，”卡妙模仿着她的哭腔，手指拉扯着珍珠发饰上的橡胶圈，“就等哥哥来救你吧，爱哭鬼！”  
小女孩不哭了，泪汪汪的眼睛里蓦地闪现出激动的神采，朝着晚霞跑去——有一个人影从晚霞那边走来，毫无疑问，这就是她的哥哥。  
这是个同样有着晚霞一样的火红色头发的少年，面色阴沉，一走过来，就带来一股新鲜的、生硬的寒气。听了妹妹的哭诉，他走到卡妙面前，张开手心，冷冷地说：  
“还给她。”  
“就不还，”卡妙举起胳膊，挑衅地晃着那串珍珠发饰。  
红发的少年笑了笑，什么都没说。随即，卡妙感到双腿一阵冰冷，他发现自己的脚已经牢牢冻在了一起。红发少年当头一拳，把卡妙打倒在地。卡妙捂着鼻子，从指缝里淌出的温热的鲜血一滴滴地落到雪地上。  
“辛慕尔，我不是告诉过你吗？”红发少年一边说，一边把珍珠发饰重新给妹妹戴上，“一个人在家的时候，不要给任何人开门。”  
“但是那个家伙也说自己是水瓶座，”辛慕尔怯怯地回答。  
红发少年用暗淡的、玫瑰色的眼睛端详着卡妙。  
“看来你就是维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇提到的另一个候补生，”他扔给卡妙一块手绢，“把鼻血擦擦。”  
感到了委屈的卡妙把头撇到一边，故意不领红发少年的情。他咬紧牙关，努力不让眼眶里的泪水像鼻血那样流下去。  
红发少年的面色仍然又冷淡又阴沉，尽管如此，他还是朝卡妙伸出一只搀扶的手。“从今以后你和我一起训练，我叫苏鲁特，水瓶座圣斗士候补，”他想了想，又添了一个词，“之一。”  
“你下手真够狠的，”沉默了一阵，卡妙站起身，用手绢揩了揩鼻血。  
“活该，”苏鲁特回答，“谁叫你拿我妹妹寻开心？”  
辛慕尔看到卡妙脸上的鲜血，吓得浑身发抖。  
苏鲁特忘记了自己手上也沾上了卡妙的血，正要抱辛慕尔的时候，辛慕尔小声地呜咽起来：  
“哥哥……你受伤了……”  
“哥哥才不会受伤，血是那家伙的，”苏鲁特俯下身用雪水擦手，又对卡妙努了努嘴，“你也把脸洗干净，现在你就和魔鬼一样吓人。”  
“还不都是你干的……”卡妙嘟哝着，胡乱地拿雪水洗了一把脸。  
苏鲁特用洗干净的手抱起妹妹，让她骑在自己的脖子上。  
“辛慕尔，哥哥回家给你煮鱼汤。”  
“为什么又是鱼汤呀，哥哥？”辛慕尔说，“要么就是鱼，要么就是海豹，要么就是鹿肉，都吃腻了。”  
“因为我们只有这些吃啊，不过等哥哥做了圣斗士之后，就带你去希腊吃好东西。”  
“希腊？那里有什么？”  
“嗯，有吃都吃不完的巧克力糖……”  
“有芭比娃娃吗？玛芬卡有一个，但她是个小气鬼，连碰都不让我碰……”  
“有，到时候，哥哥给你买五个。”  
“五个！”辛慕尔兴奋起来，紧紧搂住苏鲁特的脑袋，“太好了！哥哥要做圣斗士了！”  
苏鲁特打开屋门，又扭回头去，望了一眼灰扑扑的、满脸落寞的卡妙。  
“愣着干什么？”他对卡妙说，“进屋啊。”  
“不必了！”卡妙一个劲地踢着脚边的雪，“我根本就不能进门，看来你们也不会给我开门……”  
“这儿有血，到了晚上狼会闻着血腥味找来。”苏鲁特淡淡地说，“这么想和狼群战斗一场的话，尽管呆在门外吧。”  
就这样，卡妙进了屋门。天在窗外渐渐暗沉下去，屋里的烛火显得越来越亮。在桌台上，窗棂上，高高的土炕的炕头上，到处都让辛慕尔贴上了花花绿绿的、有点褪色的贴纸——桃心、星星、蝴蝶、切布拉什卡，屋里所有的一切，都散发着一股温暖的炉火的气味。  
鱼汤很腥。苏鲁特和辛慕尔默默地喝着汤，谁也没说话。卡妙喝了一口，感到腥味充斥着他的鼻腔。  
“你叫什么名字？”苏鲁特问。  
“卡妙。”  
“这名字很怪。”  
“从记事起我就叫这个名字，”卡妙回答，“但是我不喜欢。”  
“为什么？”  
“他们非要我看与我同名的那个人写的书，”卡妙嚼着一块又烫又腥的鱼肉，“我不爱看。”  
“你算是来对了，就算想看书，这儿也没有。”  
这时，苏鲁特和辛慕尔的眼睛都被夜晚的烛火映得明亮起来，仿佛四杯葡萄酒在轻轻摇晃。  
“你要当水瓶座圣斗士，我也是，”卡妙说。  
“嗯。”  
“我们得争抢。”  
“嗯。”  
“我哥哥会赢，绝对会赢，”辛慕尔说。她吃得很慢，因为她沉浸在甜美的想象中——五个芭比娃娃仿佛就站在桌上，穿着浅粉、浅紫或者浅蓝的裙子，裙边很脆，是巧克力做的。  
卡妙沉默了一会儿，揉了揉隐隐作痛的鼻子。  
“是啊，你哥哥会赢，”卡妙搅动着碗里的汤匙，“争抢也没什么意思，我就是个陪练的。”  
“闭嘴，”苏鲁特烦躁地说，“不许说这种话。”  
“这是事实，”卡妙说。  
“别告诉我你是个懦夫，”苏鲁特严厉地盯视着卡妙，“还没真正比试就认输了，嗯？”  
卡妙没回答，故意发出响亮的咀嚼声来，又端起鱼汤一饮而尽。  
“真难喝，”卡妙说。


	4. 第三章

晚饭之后，鱼腥味暂时掩盖了柴火的气味。在火炉边，辛慕尔编着白天没有编完的花绳。卡妙靠在贴满亮闪闪的贴纸的窗棂上，望着乌黑的夜空。在天空和大地之间，轻飘飘地撒着只有在屋檐的灯下才能看清的小雪花。苏鲁特栓紧了门闩，发出一声轻微的闷响。  
“你怕狼吗？”卡妙问。  
“你什么意思？”  
“干嘛把门闩这么紧？”  
“狼会咬辛慕尔，”苏鲁特回答，“要是在黑暗中看到一双绿眼睛，那就是狼的眼睛。不过，当你看到一只狼的时候，就说明已经有十几只在附近了。”  
卡妙朝着飘雪的、黑乎乎的远方看去，似乎看到一些闪烁着的光点，但看不清它们究竟是不是绿色的。它们在黑夜里时隐时现，然而每一次闪动，都好像与卡妙对视，把他盯得害怕起来。  
“老头儿骗了我，”卡妙闷闷地说，“他说如果我来做圣斗士候补生，就带我找爸爸和妈妈，”他停顿了一下，僵硬地重复了一句，“他骗人，这里根本就没有我爹妈。就算有，也让狼给吃了。”  
“让你看书的不是你爹妈吗？”苏鲁特问，隔着冒热气的茶炊打量着卡妙。  
卡妙的头发是一种奇异的青色，照苏鲁特看来，像是乌云下面的海的颜色，让人的心沉沉地坠下去——在这样的海里游泳，会让人闷死。  
不过，卡妙有一双又愉快又明亮的、此刻又稍稍染了点儿忧伤的蓝眼睛。苏鲁特怎么也不会相信，在人的身上还有这样纯净的蓝色。从前，他只有在万里无云的冰原的天空上才会发现这种颜色。  
“他们不是我爹妈，”卡妙说，“我叫他们叔叔和婶婶。他们让我读加缪，读夏多布里昂、萨特……嗯……魏尔伦，有时候还要我背，背不出来就得饿肚子。叔叔从来不陪我玩，也不抱我。大概，如果是爸爸的话，就不会不抱我，就算我背不出诗也一样——反正我连法语都不太熟。所以，他们就把我送回俄罗斯了。”  
“这很怪，”苏鲁特把滚烫的茶壶拿下来，“……这样说，你以前见过你爸爸咯？”  
“没，但我觉得，我爸爸就该是这样的，”卡妙坐在木椅上，一边“吱吱”地晃着椅腿，一边问，“你爸爸是这样的吗？”  
苏鲁特的神情仍旧冷漠、刻板，然而有一秒钟，他的被火光照耀得明亮起来的玫瑰色眼睛黯淡了一下。  
“我也没见过爸爸，”苏鲁特说，“我没有爸爸。”  
“你也够怪的——辛慕尔，你见过爸爸吗？”  
“我没爸爸，”忙着编花绳的辛慕尔头也不抬地说，“我哥哥从来不说谎。”  
“哈哈，那我们算是同类啦，”卡妙说，“玛露霞阿姨说，我们都是被生活抛弃的人。”  
“才不是！”辛慕尔响亮地反驳道，仿佛要成为圣斗士的不是她哥哥，而是她自己，“我们是被伟大的使命选中的人，我们是雅典娜的战士，懂吗？前方有严酷的圣战在等着我们……”  
“真没劲，”卡妙拖着长声说，“你怎么也是老头儿那一套，又是雅典娜，又是圣战的。”  
苏鲁特依旧面色阴沉、一声不吭地望着茶壶——他的双眼似乎不仅仅在看茶壶，也望着某种更深更远的东西。在沉思中，他眼中的玫瑰色愈来愈深，酿着又酽又涩的酒。  
“别玩了，辛慕尔，”过了一会，苏鲁特说，“该睡觉啦。”  
他爬到炕上，把自己的枕头往中间挪了挪，在靠一侧墙的地方整理出一个新的铺位。  
“以后你就睡在这儿。”他拍了拍新铺位，对卡妙说，“不许打呼噜，不许抢被子，不许霸占我的地方。”  
不过，炕很宽，足够三个人躺。在挨着炕的另一边墙上——靠近辛慕尔的铺位——贴着几张撕秃了的星星贴纸。在这些黏着灰尘的星星下方，画着两个歪歪扭扭的、牵着手的孩子，大孩子短头发，小孩子长头发、穿裙子。旁边写着几个词儿：“哥哥”、“圣斗士”、“爱”。  
辛慕尔用小小的身体把这块涂鸦挡住，朝卡妙说：  
“不准看。”  
“画得那么丑，我才不看，”卡妙吐吐舌头。  
“你还是看到了，坏蛋，”辛慕尔急了，“哥哥，他说这画丑。”  
“我画得这么丑吗？”苏鲁特浅浅地笑了一下。  
原来，这画儿是苏鲁特画的。  
“画得简直……太难看啦！”卡妙狂笑起来，笑得上气不接下气，笑得倒在炕上，“我没见过比你画得更丑的家伙。”  
苏鲁特从枕头下摸出一根铅笔，递给卡妙：  
“喏，有本事你来画。”  
然而苏鲁特没有如愿把卡妙难倒。显然，卡妙有不错的画画才能，他二话不说，接过笔在旁边画了一幅生动的自画像，画上的卡妙得意地咧着嘴，站在苏鲁特的自画像身旁——而且，还狡猾地让自己高出苏鲁特半个脑袋。  
“天，还真有你的。”苏鲁特难以置信地瞧了他一眼，“不过你真的有这么高吗？”  
“大概吧，”卡妙漫不经心地回答，“我都十二岁了。”  
“我也十二岁。你几月几日生？”  
“不知道，不过他们按二月七号给我过生日，他们说这是我头一次进他们家的日子。”  
“我比你大，”苏鲁特在炕上用胳膊肘撑起身子，“我二月六号生。”  
“什么嘛，才大一天。”  
“大一天也是大，”苏鲁特煞有介事地说，这时候他的神情才真正像一个十二岁的男孩，“你得喊我哥哥。”  
“哥哥，你别让他这么喊，”辛慕尔一面抱紧苏鲁特的胳膊，一面又对卡妙说，“坏蛋，不要和我抢哥哥。”  
“送给我我还不要呢！”  
苏鲁特好长时间地望着卡妙，望着他青色的、狼鬃毛似的头发和炯炯有神的蓝眼睛。  
“你真的比我高吗？”苏鲁特说，“我不信。”  
“不信咱们就来比一比。”  
两个少年并排躺在一起，脑袋顶在墙上，努力绷着他们的腿和脚尖，好让自己显得高一些。苏鲁特绷了好久，还是差卡妙的脚尖有半个脚掌的距离。  
“看，我没说错吧？”卡妙得意洋洋。  
苏鲁特不言不语地爬到炕边，吹熄了蜡烛。  
“睡觉，”苏鲁特说，“明早不许赖床。”  
辛慕尔缩成小小的一团，倚在苏鲁特的怀里。  
“哥哥，给我唱支歌吧。”她小声地说。  
于是，苏鲁特一边拍着辛慕尔，一边轻轻地慢慢哼唱起来：  
被太阳灼伤，  
绯红的海洋渐渐干涸，  
我听你说过，  
我亲爱的鸽子，  
那里将不再有爱……  
在另一边，早已经响起了卡妙平稳的、熟睡的呼吸声。  
静悄悄的夜晚冷了下去，只有屋子里的空气是温暖的。在屋檐上，挂着一滴久久不落的水珠——在它即将滴下去的那一刻，西伯利亚的寒夜把它冻了起来。在太阳升起的时候，它会重新融化，滴在广袤的、孤独的、仿佛在沉思的冰原大地上。


	5. 第四章

然而第二天早晨——不巧，被苏鲁特说中了——卡妙怎么也不愿离开被窝。他把青色的脑袋埋进枕头，仿佛它是一个温暖的胸膛似的。辛慕尔喊他，用只比婴儿大一点的拳头捶打他，掀开他的被窝，好叫他快些起来。但是卡妙嘟囔着，无动于衷。苏鲁特把卡妙扛下炕去，打开屋门，狠狠地把他摔在雪地里。  
那之后的两天还是这样。每次，卡妙吐出一口新鲜的积雪，恼恨地盯着苏鲁特时，看到的都是苏鲁特像雪一样冰冷的脸。  
“你杀掉我算啦，”在第四天时，卡妙一面说，一面恶狠狠地抹掉脸上的雪，“反正，我看你压根就没打算让我活。”  
“我不能杀你，”苏鲁特回答，“否则，我在削减圣战的有生力量。”  
卡妙打量着苏鲁特微眯的、居高临下的酒红色双眼，讥讽地笑了一下。  
“有生力量？”卡妙伸出冻得粗糙的食指，在自己和苏鲁特之间来回比划，“你，还有我，”他说着，用力点了两下自己的胸口，“两个人之间，只有一个拿到圣衣，只有一个参加圣战。明摆的事情！我争不过你，我让给你好啦！”  
卡妙恶意地笑着，粗粝地喘着气，干裂起皮的脸颊颤抖起来。他的乜斜着的蓝眼睛闪烁着泪花。  
“我早就听够你们那一套了。什么圣战，什么雅典娜，我通通不晓得，也不在乎。我只知道，我爹妈不在这儿，你们把我骗过来，不是为了带我找爹妈，是叫我给那劳什子雅典娜奉献生命。反正都是死！ 你们都是骗子，老头儿也是，你也是……你们才是邪恶的人，又是谎言，又是欺骗，让雅典娜去消灭你们吧！……消灭你这个打我、冻我、给我吃臭烘烘的鱼汤的家伙……”  
说着，卡妙一把抓住苏鲁特的手腕，把他的手卡在自己喉咙上。  
“来吧！……你不就是想杀我吗？来杀我啊！……”  
苏鲁特久久沉默着。风把苏鲁特的红头发吹起来，猛刮到一边，像一缕缕野草。  
“你在侮辱我，”苏鲁特说，“我要杀你，也不在这时候。至少等到我们为了争夺圣衣战斗的时候。”  
“得了吧！你干嘛不让我早点死？”  
“死和死不一样。死在这儿，你是一个懦夫，一个变节者。但死在战斗里，你就是牺牲。你的死带上了女神的荣光。”  
“又是女神？”卡妙一声冷笑，“你就那么信她？你见过她？”  
苏鲁特摁在卡妙喉咙上的手颤动起来，绷在一根即将置卡妙于死地的弦上。这颤动低微、静默、可怕，蕴藏着某种可摘星辰的、难于想象的力量，与卡妙奔涌的热血只隔一层皮肤的距离，卡妙咽下一口唾沫，苏鲁特的手掌感到他的喉咙小心翼翼地蠕动了一下。  
他们对峙着，一句话也没有说。雪在融化——尽管几不可闻，他们仍然听到了雪融化的声音。并且，由于他们灼热的心跳和吐息，雪化得快了一些，这声音犹如一条条缝隙在空气中迸裂。  
就连辛慕尔那双娇嫩而灵敏的耳朵都听不到这样的声音。它渗进两个少年的耳中，接着，他们听到无数的、这颗星球其他地方的哭泣和欢笑声，听到生命和死亡的声音，听到地球的公转和风在地球上拂过的声音。他们在一瞬间听到了宇宙。  
这些声音滑到他们的胃里，又像刺一样牢牢扎进他们的心里。  
苏鲁特的手从卡妙脖子上松开，慢慢落了下去。他移开了目光，扭过身，远远地凝视着让朝霞映成粉红色的积雪。  
“你见过你爸爸吗？”苏鲁特沙哑地问，“为什么要找他？……你就相信他不会让你挨饿吗？”  
卡妙无精打采地躺下，张开四肢，仰在雪地上。  
“谁知道呢……”卡妙回答。  
“这样躺着，你会冻死的，”苏鲁特说，“死得不知不觉。”  
“死就死呗。”  
“你死在这儿，我不想给你收尸。”  
卡妙慢腾腾地起身，啐了一口。  
“那我死到别的地方去，”卡妙说，“我找老头儿去。”  
“维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇也不会管你。”  
“为什么？”  
“他连我都不管，我差不多半年才见他一次。”苏鲁特停了停，然后说，“他有玛芬卡了。”  
“玛芬卡？那是谁？”  
“他女儿。”  
“哼，老头儿也是个爸爸。”卡妙讥讽地笑了一声。  
“只是玛芬卡一个人的爸爸。”  
卡妙没吭声，朝着远方的雪山走去。积雪上的粉红色越来越淡——天变得苍白、发灰了。他抬头看了看天，心中笼罩着一种强烈的不真实感。他觉得它又大又沉，并且正在慢慢地死去，慢慢地沉下来。  
他走了几步，停下了，回头望着苏鲁特。  
“不说点什么吗？……”  
“我要说什么？”  
“就说……”卡妙僵硬地说，强忍着声音中的颤抖，“哪怕说’我要打死你’也好，说我是懦夫、混球也好！……”  
“我不拦你，”苏鲁特说，“你去找你爸爸好了。”  
卡妙扭过头去，望着空无一人的雪山。这几天来他第一次真正觉得冷。风吹到他的脸上，像无数只箭刺进他的皮肉。他感到血液在冻结，血像水一样，在结冰的时候，也会发出微弱而清脆的响声。苏鲁特也能听到这声音吗？他不知道。  
他往前走，仿佛觉得自己拿着一根画笔，在雪山上方的那一块苍白的天空上，画他的爸爸。他爸爸应该是和他一样的青色头发吗？是蓝色的眼睛吗？长着胡子吗？  
他想，爸爸大概是长着胡子的。所有的爸爸都长着胡子，这样在咧嘴笑着的时候，就能把被烟熏黑的牙齿狡猾地藏起来。爸爸也都是抽烟的。  
卡妙走着，听到自己血液的声音越来越慢而响。他也走得越来越慢，后来倒下去，用手掌和身躯爬行。他在雪地中陷下去，胳膊直直地伸向前方，头发里结满了冰。最后，他停了下来，一动也不动。风从他的背脊上掠过，呼呼直响。  
他觉得自己仿佛做了一个又静又长的梦。醒来时，闻到一股温暖的炉火味和淡淡的鱼腥味。  
他睁开眼睛，看到的是苏鲁特像往常一样紧紧绷着的脸。苏鲁特什么也没说，只是把一杯热水灌进他的喉咙。


	6. 第五章

夜又一次降临了冰原；这次的夜寂静、寒冷、漫长，把他们的木屋笼起来，仿佛是一道无形的薄幕，把他们三个人和渺无边际的世界隔绝了。  
卡妙被苏鲁特灌了一杯热水，醒了过来。他大口大口地吞咽着热水，好像在用它融化着肚子里的冰。  
苏鲁特疲倦地躺回在炕上，半闭着眼睛，动也不动。他端着空杯子，指甲缝里有血，眉头紧锁，脸色很白。受伤时，苏鲁特与平时不同，像是怕冷似的浑身发抖，不知为什么，甚至还显得有些俊美。刘海在他的额头和眼睛上投下一层浅淡的、摇晃的阴影。  
“他这样有点可怜，”卡妙想，用指尖去轻轻触碰苏鲁特的刘海，瞧着他沉默的酒红色的双眼，突然开始试图回忆曾读过的一些诗。  
他的心不是为诗而生的。他读诗、背诗，诗句从他的双眼中滑进去，再从嘴里原封不动地溜出来，一个鳞片都不给他留下。然而现在，卡妙头一次主动去回忆这些诗——他仿佛是沿着诗滑过的痕迹慢慢前行，一些词句，像“哭泣”啦，“短暂的生命”啦，“永恒眼光的柔波”啦，一个接一个地叩起他粗糙的心门来了。有一瞬间，他的心慢下来，柔软下来，沉浸在宁静和怜悯中，他想，苏鲁特，这个寡言少语的、比自己年纪大一天的少年，又一次收留了自己。  
“古怪的家伙，”卡妙小声嘟哝着问，“为什么还要救我？”  
苏鲁特没有回答，也没有阻拦卡妙触碰自己眼睛的手。他太疲惫了，连呼吸都带着疲惫的声音，他的睫毛小心翼翼、又轻又痒地拂在卡妙的手指上。  
“哥哥为了救你，伤得很厉害，”辛慕尔哽咽着说，她蜷起来，坐在炕的另一侧，“哥哥回来的时候，腿上流了很多血。”  
“救我？”  
“要不然，你就给狼咬死了！……”  
“狼？”卡妙问，疑惑不解地看着苏鲁特，“怎么回事？”  
苏鲁特抬起眼皮，懒洋洋地指了一下地面。那里躺着一只浑身是血的死狼。  
“我扛你回来的时候，碰上了这东西。”  
“我是不是得感激你，英雄大人？”卡妙敛起胳膊，烦闷不堪地说，像是在反击一种不知何故感受到的耻辱，“我没让你救我。我还连累你伤了一条腿。”  
“你能找到爸爸吗？”  
“你别管我，”卡妙不由自主地反驳道，“我找不找得到爸爸，是死是活，都不关你的事。”  
接着，他们都沉默不语起来。开始有夜风的喧嚣声在拍打玻璃窗，烛火咝咝有声。卡妙仰起头，茫然地望着墙皮有点脱落的天花板，现在，又有一块墙皮翘起来了，他凝视着它，似乎在等它掉下来。他又后悔又难过，犹如刚刚犯下一桩罪孽。他不明白为什么自己会对苏鲁特说出刚才那番话。  
“对不起，”卡妙小声说。  
苏鲁特没有理会卡妙，扭过头去看着他的妹妹。  
“辛慕尔，你想吃巧克力糖吧？但是哥哥找不到巧克力糖。”  
“不要紧的，哥哥……只有鱼汤也好……只要哥哥没事就好……呜……”  
辛慕尔跪在炕上，双手环着苏鲁特的胳膊。几滴滚烫的泪珠落在苏鲁特的肩膀上。  
“没事啦，没事啦，”苏鲁特拍着妹妹颤抖的背，“鱼汤不好吃，不光是你，不光是卡妙，哥哥也吃腻了。对吧，卡妙？”  
“……嗯。”  
“这两天不用吃鱼汤了，我们有狼肉。”  
“狼肉？”  
“就是那个，”苏鲁特朝狼尸体努努下巴，“怎么，你不满意吗？”  
“没有不满意……”卡妙难堪地别过脑袋，哆哆嗦嗦地咬紧下唇，不让泪水流出眼眶，“没有不满意。”  
没过多久，卡妙也哭了。泪水奔涌而出，越擦越多，糊在他的视野里，那桌子、烛火、地下的狼、兄妹俩的红色的脑袋，都在他眼中抖动着。  
“我不……不找爸爸了……”卡妙泣不成声，“你原谅我吧……”  
“那你只能留在这儿了，”苏鲁特说。  
“嗯……我留在这儿……我在这儿，和你一起训练……做圣斗士……”  
“不要，”辛慕尔抽了一下鼻子，“做圣斗士的只能是哥哥。”  
苏鲁特无奈地笑了笑，摸摸辛慕尔毛茸茸的红色卷发。  
“别这么说，辛慕尔。以后，卡妙就要和我们一起生活啦。”  
“他要生活多久？”  
“不知道，”苏鲁特长长地、叹息似的呼出一口气，也凝望着破旧的天花板，“可能要一直住下去。你就把他当做另一个家人吧，辛慕尔。”  
“家人？……”辛慕尔疑惑地看着卡妙——他依然在啜泣，蓝眼睛泪水朦胧——她还没有习惯家中有一个长着蓝眼睛的家人。  
“是的，家人。别害怕，辛慕尔。”  
苏鲁特把辛慕尔抱在怀里，不住地吻她的额头、眼睛、她的瘦弱的小手。  
“别害怕，我一直在，”苏鲁特把辛慕尔的手捧在手心里，轻轻地搓着她一根根手指，“辛慕尔，我多么爱你啊。你是我的生命，我全部的希望。”  
他细细端详着她的指头，它们毫无血色，又细又小，显得那么脆弱，那么可怜。苏鲁特简直不敢相信，这样的手指是怎样编出一条条漂亮的花绳的。每当辛慕尔编花绳的时候，她便会专注地垂下脑袋，系着复杂的、苏鲁特如何都看不懂的绳结，她的小手指在绳线中来回穿梭。  
这将会是一双修长而柔美的手，苏鲁特想，摩挲着妹妹有点粗糙的小手。有泪流出来，沾湿他的脸颊，他也浑然不觉。在遥远的未来，辛慕尔的手会采撷多少草叶和鲜花啊；或许，她的手指还会撩起清澈的、被阳光晒暖的溪水，她把指甲修剪得整齐圆润，泛着珍珠似的温柔的光泽。会有人来爱这双手——会有很多人，然而没有一个能像苏鲁特这样用心爱它们。他不相信有谁会这样去爱。  
苏鲁特看着自己粗糙的、已经显突出骨节的手，看着手腕上青绿色的脉管，他感到它在隐隐地跳动。他想，这跳动在不久之后的便会沉寂下去，戛然而止。在圣战中，在与冥王斗争的崇高的战斗里，在他的生命发展得最茂盛、最灿烂的时刻，正是他作为战士最强有力的那一刻，生命便会离他而去。他的鲜血会流光，流得一干二净，深深地浸在可爱的大地中，为全人类的幸福而献祭。那时，他再也触碰不到辛慕尔了。他再不能这样握着她的小手，轻轻拂去她因为失去了哥哥而滚落的泪珠了，再也不能了。  
苏鲁特瞥了一眼卡妙，沉默了一会儿。他盘算着——尽管有点不情愿，自己死后，就让妹妹嫁给这个蓝眼睛的少年。要让卡妙成为一个坚强的男子汉，代替自己保护她，牵住她柔美纤细的手，带她去南方，去阳光下，在这片被自己和战友拯救了的土地上，跳舞，欢笑，吃巧克力糖。他们的笑声要回荡在海边，回荡在森林里，他们的双脚踏在大地上，走得远远的。


	7. 第六章

看起来，苏鲁特完完全全是一个十二岁的男孩。他有一头像火一样红的头发，有一双冻得红通通的、薄薄的耳朵，身躯里流淌着十二岁的鲜红的血。鲜血多么红啊，红得像太阳，红得像火。血从狼撕咬的伤口流出来，一滴滴淌出来，像一把把小小的火炬在燃烧。  
“哥哥，你疼吗？”辛慕尔惊恐地问，“你一定很疼吧？你会死吗？哎呀，你死了，我可怎么办呀？”  
她蹲下去，给苏鲁特的腿缠上一圈圈布。她的眼睛里一会是绝望，一会是爱，一会是惆怅。  
苏鲁特觉得，她的惆怅的眼睛和母亲的非常相似。在苏鲁特五岁的时候，他看到母亲久久地坐在窗台上，一边摇晃着双腿，一边触摸花瓶中的一支正在枯萎的玫瑰花。从窗外，可以听到楼下传来嘹亮的歌声：  
燃烧吧，营火，蓝色的夜晚，  
我们全都是少年先锋队员。  
光辉的时代，今天已来到，  
我们的口号：“永远准备好！”……  
苏鲁特爬到母亲的膝头，朝窗外俯视下去。他看到有一班六年级学生列队经过，他们的步伐都是那么轻快有力，红领巾在每个人的胸前飘扬着，在阳光下仿佛也闪着光，灼灼动人。  
“妈妈，”苏鲁特问，“我什么时候也能戴上红领巾啊？”  
母亲凝视着苏鲁特的眼睛，嘴唇动了动，却没有发出声音。她沉默了一阵子。  
“告诉我，好孩子，”她低低地反问道，“你为什么想带红领巾呢？”  
“你看，妈妈，他们像英雄。”苏鲁特指着那些歌声嘹亮的少年，说，“他们的胸前就像系着红霞。”  
母亲含混不清地重复着一个词儿，好像是谁的名字。她用大拇指轻轻搓着苏鲁特的脸。在苏鲁特看来，母亲有点凹陷的双眼是善良的、软弱的。  
“我的宝贝，”她喃喃地说，“你很像你的爸爸。”  
苏鲁特想问母亲自己哪里像爸爸，但是没有问。窗外的歌声渐渐远了，好像溶化进了暖洋洋的、绿荫葱茏的春天中。  
“不要唱他们的歌，”母亲耳语一般地说，“妈妈来教你念诗。”  
随即，她抬起头，自顾自地念起来：  
我活着，像座钟里的布谷鸟，  
我不羡慕森林中的鸟儿们，  
上紧了发条——我就咕咕叫……  
她垂下眼帘，笑了笑，盯着自己晃来晃去的脚。她的眼睛仿佛是玫瑰正在凋谢的颜色。  
苏鲁特仍旧直直地瞧着窗外。他仍然喜欢少先队员的步伐，喜欢他们的歌——愉快，明亮，银花四溅，像解冻的河水。他想做一个英雄，并且把它当做一个秘密，没有告诉母亲。在想象中，他已经多次因受伤而奄奄一息，最后，一颗子弹打进他的胸膛，他捂着流血的胸口，呼吸着潮湿的泥土的气味，用愈来愈黯淡的目光望着胜利的朝霞……  
很多次，他就这样在战斗中“牺牲”、壮烈地“死去”，怜惜自己燃烧过的生命，也为失去自己这个儿子的母亲而感到惋惜。苏鲁特从来不敢把他的想象告诉母亲，他知道，母亲会为他哭坏眼睛的。不过，她的双眼可能早就为谁哭坏了。  
直到现在，他长到了十二岁，他的英雄梦想仍旧没有消失，它常驻心中。可是母亲呢？他再也见不到母亲了——她老是穿着蓝色的长裙，坐在窗台上，念诗，哼歌，像一只轻盈的鸟。苏鲁特不会再见到她了。他还活着，却抛弃了她。  
“妈妈，你原谅我，原谅我，我是个罪人……”苏鲁特无声地说，抿了抿嘴。窗外的天空变得越来越黑了。  
在他们身后的炕上，卡妙还昏睡着。  
这个青色头发的少年带着新鲜的寒气闯进了苏鲁特的生活。他自由自在地、不经打磨地沿着天性生长，大声笑，大声哭，一双蓝眼睛转来转去，有时候狡黠地眯着，捉弄辛慕尔，有时候眺望远方的冰山，想找爸爸时，他迈开步子就走。他的灵魂清澈、洁净，是一块长着棱角的冰。  
苏鲁特接了一杯热水，爬到炕上。他闷哼一声，血从腿上的布渗出来。  
“哥哥，为什么要救这个坏家伙？”辛慕尔问，“他要和你抢圣衣，还害得你被狼咬……”  
苏鲁特没有回答妹妹的话。他长时间地凝视着沉睡的卡妙，面无表情。过了一会，他把热水灌进了卡妙的嘴里。  
“大概，哥哥不觉得卡妙是坏家伙，”辛慕尔想。  
她看不懂哥哥，却认同哥哥所做的一切事情。哥哥要做圣斗士，她就崇拜圣斗士。哥哥总说，要把生命献给女神，为大地的和平而战斗。辛慕尔觉得，她的哥哥是不平凡的。  
只是今天，她心里害怕了。她头一回觉得哥哥会死去，不知什么缘故，她隐隐感到他在等待死亡降临。于是，她哭了。  
后来哥哥把她抱得紧紧的，亲吻个不停。她的脸颊变得湿漉漉的。就连那个坏家伙卡妙，也在一旁流着泪呢。  
辛慕尔爬到抽泣的卡妙身边，瞧着他。  
“哥哥说，你要做我们的家人。”  
卡妙抽抽鼻子，点了点头。不一会儿，男孩子的倔强让他停止了哭泣。他的蓝眼睛变得深了一些，闪闪发亮，好像在思考一些东西。  
苏鲁特浅浅地笑了一下。  
“没错，就这样，辛慕尔，”他说，“和卡妙握握手吧，从此你们俩就和好啦。卡妙，你不许欺负她……”  
“上次你把我揍得不轻，”卡妙一边说着，一边拉起辛慕尔的小手，“有你在，我怎么敢欺负她……”他停顿了几秒，“你要一直在。”  
“但愿吧……”苏鲁特回答。  
卡妙半晌没有出声。炉火摇曳着，发出“噼噼啪啪”的声音。  
突然，卡妙扳着苏鲁特的肩膀，摇晃起来。  
“干嘛一副交代后事的样子？”卡妙说，“我不许你死。喂，听到了吗？你要一直活着，就在这儿，教我做一个战士，教我揍人。”  
“好。”  
“’好’是什么意思？”卡妙把苏鲁特的脸揪起来，捏成咧嘴笑的形状，“你要答应我。”  
“我答应你……”苏鲁特口齿不清地回答，然而他的双眼中，也出现了快活的、非常难得的笑意。


	8. 第七章

卡妙长到了十五岁。用他的话来说，他是“老天爷忘了拿回去”自己的命。他的眼睛还是那样蓝，那样快活，他的声音整个儿地变粗了、沙哑了，青色的头发长到了背中间，个子越蹿越高。他大步流星地行进在从男孩到男人的路上，得意洋洋地挥洒着火热的朝气，谁都不会把这少年和“死亡”这个黑暗的、冷冰冰的、仿佛是另一个世界的词儿联系到一起去。可就在不久之前，维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇还不相信，卡妙的生命之火竟然能在永久冻土上熊熊燃烧呢。  
“你还活着？”维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇说着，转过脑袋瞟了卡妙一眼就转了回去，藏在灰胡子里的脸上掠过一个逗弄女儿的笑容，把汤匙送到噘嘴的玛芬卡嘴边。  
玛芬卡八岁了，还要让爸爸喂饭。这多么奇怪啊，卡妙想。她爱爸爸，但是她不说。她欺负爸爸、要他喂饭，因为她爱他。他们之间的爱又深又浓，鲜明刺目地闪烁着，直刺向卡妙的心。  
“没错，我命大，活着呢，”卡妙从鼻子里哼了一声，“是不是很失望啊？”  
维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇擦了擦女儿的嘴角，拖着长腔说：  
“活着吧！——活着比较好。”  
他又一次转过头来，上下端详着卡妙，露出一个笑容：“长高了，成了大小伙子啦。”  
“你也变得更老了，老头儿，”卡妙嘲弄地笑了一下，“我都快忘记你长什么样子了，但我记得你的胡子。一看这胡子，准是你。”  
“叫我维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇，”老头儿不耐烦地说，“怎么？就你一个人？”  
卡妙挠了挠头发，又情不自禁地摸摸脸。就在两天前，辛慕尔软软的嘴唇在他的脸颊上“啵”地亲了一下。他摸着她吻过的那一块地方，觉得它在热辣辣地跳动，把他的心灼烧得烦躁起来。他扭过头去，看窗外的雪，雪的苍白庞大身躯在窗外伸展，远远地伸到天尽头。他陷入某种深思，心头萦绕着赶也赶不走的困惑。  
“最近苏鲁特除了永恒冰壁，哪儿也不去。”过了好一会，卡妙闷闷地回答，“他就盯着那个看。反正，那东西迟早是他的。”  
“你不跟他抢吗，小子？”  
“怎么啦？你怕我抢走他的圣衣吗？”卡妙反问道。  
维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇起身下地，蹬上脏兮兮的毛靴，打开门，一股猛烈的冷空气闯进来。他用靴底对着卡妙使劲一踹，把卡妙踹到雪地上。  
“狗崽子，”维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇说，“你的斗志呢？”  
卡妙闷哼着站起来，捏起拳头，回敬了维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇一拳。老头儿咳嗽几声，从大胡子里抖出一团团雪粒。  
“对！对！”他大笑着说，“活下去！在冰原上活下去，就要战斗。如今你有力气了，能在这儿活下去。”  
“苏鲁特教我的，”卡妙答道，“如果是他，就不止把你打个趔趄这么简单啦。”  
然后出现了静默。仿佛有什么东西在卡妙的心里刺痛一下，他的脸色严肃下来，垂下眼睛，望着维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇的脚。  
“圣战究竟是怎么回事？”卡妙沙哑地问，“如果苏鲁特穿上了水瓶座圣衣，他就会参加圣战吧？他会死吗？”  
维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇拍拍卡妙的肩，不自然地笑了笑：  
“我等待圣战等了一辈子……但是现在总归不是圣战的时代。”  
“那什么时候是圣战的时代？”  
长久的沉默之后，老头儿浑浊的眼睛闪了一下：  
“等你们长大成人的时候。”  
卡妙抬头，眯眼瞧着灰白的、被云层遮蔽的天幕，一团团巨大的乌云缓慢地翻滚着，这是大风雪即将来临的先兆。冰原在呜咽，在悲鸣。  
“但是你让我活下去，你也在活着，活得好好的，你陪女儿玩，还给她喂饭，一年到头也不来看我们一次，让苏鲁特替你穿上圣衣，替你送死……他有个妹妹！她和你女儿差不多大……你就让她哥哥去送死……”  
卡妙一把扯住了维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇的领口。他长高了，从而能够轻而易举地直视老头的目光。他的蓝眼睛中涌动着亮闪闪的痛楚和怨愤，把老头儿的心猛地烫了一下。  
然而，维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇铁钳似的大手还是牢牢握住了卡妙的手腕。  
“臭小子，你知不知道圣斗士意味着什么？是光荣、自由，是整个人类的命运！知道吗？你们在为人类而战斗！”  
“不知道，我不知道！……我没有见过雅典娜，没见过全人类，他们是谁，我一个都不认得……但是我知道，我的朋友，教我在这儿活下去的人，就要死了！……他还有个妹妹……”  
卡妙说着，不吭声了。  
“这是怎么啦？”他想，“一想到辛慕尔，我的心灵就异常沉重，难以呼吸……”  
他突然回忆起辛慕尔不久前对他偷偷说的话：“听哥哥说，你将来会娶我。”他至今还能想起她在他脸上吻过的感觉，湿湿的温温的……辛慕尔长大了一点，可又像没有长大的样子，她还是细声细气地说话，有一双小小的、粗糙的手，她玫瑰红色的双眼和下颌的线条简直和哥哥一模一样……而她的哥哥，那个同样有一张稚气未脱的脸庞的少年，正如在履行一场沉默的临别仪式，让妹妹投向卡妙的怀抱，自己缓缓地、义无反顾地披上战甲，走向杀戮，走向死亡。  
当卡妙忽然明白了“圣斗士”这个词汇含义的另一面时，风雪让他觉得窒息，雪云好像巨大的门扉，渐渐地闭合起来，把天空掩盖住了。从中纷纷扬扬地洒下灰尘一样的雪。冰原上旋起了寒风，仿佛在应和似的，也向空中扬起一团团积雪。天地间，除了卡妙，除了维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇，除了盘旋、怒吼、哀号、呻吟的雪，什么也没有。  
“你让我做圣斗士吧，伊凡奇老师。”卡妙说，“让我代替他参加圣战……”  
维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇没有说什么。他的大胡子颤抖了一下，无数亮闪闪的冰晶攀在上面，显出一种老态。  
“把圣衣给我吧，老师……”卡妙再一次请求着，“让他活着吧，他还有家人……”  
“你……想做圣斗士的理由就是这些吗？”维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇的嗓子有些哑。  
卡妙不清楚，自己的请求是发自内心的愿望呢，还仅仅是一时的冲动。越是思索，他就越是纠结、沮丧，好像无边无际的天上的乌云也笼罩了他的心……苏鲁特的双眼仿佛不停在他眼前展现着，在茫茫冰原中非常明亮……那是倔强、深邃、玫瑰红的一双眼。  
“他是我的朋友，我不想让他死。”卡妙答道，心中不断地想着那双眼睛。  
“这是一种软弱的私情，”维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇沉默了一会儿说，“它会毁了你。”  
“不，绝不会的。”  
风在响。雪的声音增大了，像猛然提高的歌唱。  
“那就在圣衣争夺战里获胜，打败他！”维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇大声说，“把你自己变得比他还强！”  
“明白了，伊凡奇老师！”  
卡妙满脸兴奋——他刚刚躲过了老头儿猛地朝他踹来的一脚。


	9. 第八章

苏鲁特坐在地上，用手拨弄头发里的冰碴。在一层冰霜覆盖下，他的淡火红色头发粘成一绺一绺。他抬起眼来笑了一下。  
他很少笑，但是在笑的时候，他眼中的光芒一闪。很快，这个笑容在他的嘴唇上消逝，他又回到凝重而沉默的神情中，仿佛在刻意收敛自己的欢快和天真。傍晚时候变得越来越冷。很快，天就要黑下来——再过几周，极夜就要来临了。  
“进步蛮大的，”苏鲁特站起来，“今天的训练就到此为止。”  
卡妙也站起来，像一只大动物似的伸展着四肢，掸了掸身上的雪。  
他们站在一块巨大的冰壁前，在厚厚的冰层后面，有一种神圣、宁静、不可理解的金光忽隐忽现。只有神的造物才能放出这样的光华。如果不是亲眼所见，他们谁也不会相信，人世间竟有这样的光辉存在。  
“我什么时候可以超过你？”卡妙问。  
“等你相信自己超过我的时候。”  
“嘁，这相当于没有回答。”  
“那么，你要我怎么回答你呢？”  
“你告诉我，”卡妙想了想，“我还要多久，就能达到你的水平？”  
“不会很久，”苏鲁特说，“只要你足够勤奋的话。”  
“那我们再练一次吧，”卡妙兴奋地捏着拳头，“这当儿，天还没有完全黑下来。”  
“现在你倒是变得很勤奋啦。”  
“这不好吗？”  
“……很好，”苏鲁特回答，似乎在思量着什么。  
卡妙弯下腰，捏起一颗雪球，“嗵”地一声抛在了冰壁的点点金光中，碎裂的雪球扬起一阵雪雾。  
“我的目标就是那个，”卡妙说，“水瓶座圣衣。”  
苏鲁特像是走神了，没有答话。  
“听到了吗？”卡妙提高音调，“我要跟你争抢。”  
“噢，你很有斗志，很好。那就努力吧。”  
“不过，这也不妨碍我仍然是你的好朋友，”卡妙自顾自地说，“等我做了水瓶座之后，没有战争的时候，我还是回来，和你们住在一起。而当圣战的时候……”  
他住了嘴，没有再说下去。他想到了“死亡”这个沉重的话题。  
远方传来黑雁“吱儿——吱儿”的叫声，掠过主宰着冰原的肃穆的寂静之中。它们黝黑的翅膀尖在灰蓝的天幕中闪了一下，就被连绵的冰山吞没了。  
苏鲁特仍旧什么都没有回答。  
“总之，我会打倒你，把圣衣拿到手，”卡妙说，“但是别担心——我当然不会打死你。你得好好活着，陪着辛慕尔。她没哥哥可不行。”  
“你回家去吧，”苏鲁特说，“辛慕尔不能整夜一个人待在家。”  
“要回一起回。”  
“别管我。”  
“苏鲁特，你是怎么回事？这个星期，你有三个晚上没在家。”  
苏鲁特不作声。卡妙瞧着他。  
“这几天你都在哪里过夜？”  
好一阵子，苏鲁特才慢腾腾地指了一下冰壁的后面——一座冰块和木头砌成的小屋藏在那里。它很像一座坟。  
卡妙走进去看了看。一小团火在屋里晃动，忽明忽暗，照亮一张胡乱搭建的、窄小的床铺。  
“嗬！什么都没有。”卡妙笑着说，“我还以为你在这儿藏了个姑娘。”  
话音刚落，他就被苏鲁特踹倒在地。  
“你不该关心这么多，”苏鲁特说。他的嗓音也变粗了，低沉、嘶哑，像两块粗糙的冰相互摩擦。有几绺红头发散在他的喉结两侧。  
也许是因为火光的关系，卡妙仿佛觉得，苏鲁特的喉结在微微地颤动。  
“我十五岁了，马上要变成男人，”卡妙说，“我关心的就是这些。为什么不该关心？我就是要关心，就是要说。”  
“别用你的想法衡量我。”  
“你的心是钢铁做的吗？”卡妙抬起眼，“你和我一样大，不——比我还大一天。难道没有什么让你——”他停顿了一下，目光游移到苏鲁特的腰部之下，“只要想一想，它们就让你那儿肿起来？”  
他感到自己的话有些淫猥，本以为苏鲁特会踹他第二脚，但苏鲁特没有。  
苏鲁特靠坐在房屋角落的木桩上，默默不语地抠着指甲上的死皮。屋子同样是胡乱搭建的，又矮又小，从屋顶的缝隙里落下一些砂砾般的雪。火光抚摸和亲吻着苏鲁特的脸，把他的鼻梁和嘴唇的形状勾勒出来，卡妙目不转睛地注视着这些形状。  
“你盯我干嘛？”苏鲁特头也不抬地问。  
“不干嘛，”卡妙回答。  
卡妙自己也不清楚他为什么要盯着苏鲁特看。可能是为了缓解突然间袭来的尴尬，可能是惧怕圣战和死亡的阴影，也可能只是为了盯着苏鲁特看，仅此而已。他感到血液涌上了他的面颊。  
“辛慕尔很可爱，对不对？”苏鲁特问。  
“你是什么意思？”  
“所以你回家吧，辛慕尔在等你。”  
“我不懂。”  
“是你关心的东西，毕竟你十五岁了。”  
“你是她的哥哥，”卡妙敛起了笑容，“为什么不是你去照顾她？”  
苏鲁特低垂的眼睛凝视着自己的手和脚，两片嘴唇紧紧地、刻意地闭着。  
他很少说话，身上总有一股孤僻劲儿。就算是说话，也叫人觉得他在想些别的不相干的事情。他的沉思的目光不仅是在看眼前的事物，而像是在望向一种深而远的、别人所看不见的东西。  
星星在屋外静默地升了起来，仿佛是夜空借用它们做眼睛，窥探着无边无际的冰原大地。  
“因为，我要做圣斗士。”苏鲁特回答，用他克制的、沉重的目光，看了卡妙一眼。  
“难道，就许你一个人做圣斗士，我就不行么？要知道，我也是水瓶座候补，”卡妙说，“不记得了吗？你老是把我揍个半死，但就是不杀我……你还救过我，就是为了让我也变得像圣斗士那么强。”  
苏鲁特没有答话，他深吸一口气，疲惫地站起身，久久地望着门外的蓝幽幽的夜空。  
“还是说……”卡妙犹豫了一下，“你也爱辛慕尔。是那种爱。”  
苏鲁特猛地转过身来。他本想朝卡妙扑过去，狠狠揍一拳，然而拳头捏在半空没有砸下去。愤怒和屈辱掠过他的脸庞。  
“你记住，她是我的亲生妹妹！……我对她的感情只有哥哥对妹妹的感情，从来没有改变过，并且以后也不会变。”  
“你不是个好哥哥，”卡妙冷笑一声，“你没有尽到陪伴她的责任。”  
苏鲁特的拳无力地垂了下去。  
“对……我是不称职的哥哥。”  
“我只想问你，为什么？”  
“我要做圣斗士，参加圣战。”  
“这就是答案？”  
“是的，”苏鲁特沉吟一下，痛苦地闭上双眼，“全部答案。”


	10. 第九章

辛慕尔站在灶台边显得极矮。她用汤勺搅着一口大锅——锅子上雾气缭绕，散发着令人窒息的鱼腥味。辛慕尔和她的哥哥一样，手艺糟糕，并且，似乎是由于这种贫乏的饮食的缘故，她总也长不高，仍然像一个火红的绒线团。  
她把大得吓人的锅子端下来，弯腰盛了一大一小两碗鱼汤。她垂下眼帘的时候，模样很像苏鲁特。  
“吃饭了，”她说。  
卡妙瞧着窗外浓重的夜色，没有反应。极夜已经降临了。风停雪止，凝滞的、昏暗的寂静充满着冰原，充满在每一棵枯树的枝丫间、每一粒冰雪和泥土的缝隙里。  
卡妙安静得一反常态。在他本该洋溢着欢乐和热情的蓝眼睛里，流淌着一种苦涩的深思。  
“吃饭了，”辛慕尔又唤了一声。  
“哦。”  
卡妙慢腾腾地拿起大碗来。两个人一声不吭地、小口小口地喝着热腾腾的鱼汤。隔着雾气，他的目光不断瞟在她身上……她长得多么像他哥哥，从前，她老是偎在苏鲁特的怀里，像一只毛儿蓬松的小动物。  
然而如今她对哥哥的消失只字不提，一滴思念的泪水都没有流，仿佛瞬间长大成人，轻巧地脱离了那温暖的怀抱。  
“这鱼汤是苏鲁特教你做的？”卡妙问。  
“不，”辛慕尔摇头，“但是我看哥哥做过。把鱼头剁下来，放掉血……”她微微停顿了一下，她向来不喜欢见血，“血不能倒在外面，会招狼。”  
“怪不得，你和他做的味道一模一样，”卡妙苦闷地笑笑，“一样难吃。”  
辛慕尔没有生气，没有反驳，仍旧认真地捧着小碗啜饮鱼汤，如同虔诚地进行着宗教仪式。她咽下一口鱼汤，汤匙从嘴唇里干干净净地滑出来。  
“她所有的一切，她的相貌、动作、神情，都越来越像苏鲁特，”卡妙想，有一种痛苦把他的心扯得发紧，“和苏鲁特一样越发沉默而怪倔，一样的淡火红色头发……”  
“你吃过罐头吗？”辛慕尔问。  
“吃过，不怎么好吃，”卡妙说，“但总归比鱼汤强些。”  
“我没吃过，”辛慕尔说，“不过哥哥说，以后圣域会送罐头来。等哥哥做了圣斗士，就能带我们去圣域了。”  
她说得认真、笃定、不容反驳。可以从她那玫瑰色的眼睛里，看出一种天真的热诚。仿佛她的前方只有一条路——做圣斗士的妹妹。在她的幼小的心里怎么可能让死亡这个字眼烙下血痕呢！哥哥是永远不会死的。他有时会受伤，有时会离开，但决计不会死，因为他还要做英雄……她想起了哥哥答应带给自己的巧克力糖。  
“不，我不能够，”她喃喃自语，为自己总是惦记着糖块而感到羞愧，“我应当长大了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，我已经长大了，”辛慕尔说，“因为我是圣斗士的妹妹。”  
“这不公平。”卡妙说，“为什么只相信你哥哥能做圣斗士，而不是我？”  
“你是家人，”辛慕尔一本正经地看着卡妙，“哥哥说的。”  
卡妙痛苦地低下头，把手指插进一头青发间。他觉得自己的一双眼可能湿润了。  
“哥哥，又是哥哥！……这个混蛋到底教你些什么！……”他咕哝着。  
鱼汤下肚，辛慕尔的脸暖得通红。她像妇女那样做家务，收拾碗碟。卡妙发现，她甚至比吃饭之前更像苏鲁特了。她的嘴唇和哥哥一样，形状很好，甚至说得上是甜美，好像总准备在笑，然而他们很少笑。正是这张嘴，有两片甜美的嘴唇的嘴，前几天吻了卡妙一下。  
“苏鲁特的嘴唇也会像她那样柔软吗？”卡妙想着。这个突如其来的念头把他吓了一跳。他扭过脸去，望着窗外无边无际的夜，窗户上结了冰花，屋里的火光亮闪闪地映在玻璃窗上面，像森林中的太阳……  
卡妙漫不经心地用指甲抠着冰花。苏鲁特的身影仿佛在他眼前忽隐忽现，一会儿远、一会儿近。他的心被一种甘美的疼痛啃噬着。  
“我怎么可能爱他……”卡妙自嘲，“这是多么愚蠢啊，去爱一个男性，一个古怪、无趣的家伙，总是阴沉着脸，他的拳又硬又冷，冷得厉害，”卡妙懊恼地想着，愤愤地在窗户的冰花上抠出长长两道，“然而我要和他争抢圣衣……”  
整个晚上他的脑子都在被这种古怪的、灼人的懊恼折磨，可是他的心仍旧浸满了那甘美的疼痛。入睡时，他直呆呆地躺在炕上。挨着炕的墙上还有三个人的画像，三年过去，这些画磨得斑驳了，灰扑扑的，卡妙借着黯淡的烛光端详着它们。画上，苏鲁特和辛慕尔的脸已变得模糊不清了。这是苏鲁特自己画的，浅而拙劣。画在旁边的、卡妙神气的自画像仿佛在嘲笑它们。  
“是啊，”躺在炕上的卡妙也笑了一下，“真是个画画难看的家伙。”  
他坐起来，一种不可遏制的冲动驱使着他拿起笔，一笔一笔地补画着苏鲁特的脸。这一次，他画得极其认真，一反往常。  
“你在做什么？”辛慕尔凑上来，趴在他的肩头，问道。  
“喏，”卡妙拿笔指了指墙，“你哥画得太丑了，我给他补补。”  
“哥哥是战士，不是画家，不需要画得好看。”辛慕尔说，“别忘了把我也补一补。”  
“嗯。”卡妙懒洋洋地应了一声。  
“你干嘛哭？”  
“我没哭，你看走眼了。”  
“你分明在流泪。”  
“因为我困了，”卡妙拿手背揩揩眼睛，“把你画完，就睡觉。”  
他画完辛慕尔的脸的最后一笔，吹熄了蜡烛。似乎有雪落下的声音传来，他木然地睁着眼睛，听雪的声音，一片雪花落在冰原大地上，立刻就和大地融在一起，谁也找不到它了。  
一只小手伸过来，按在他狂乱不安地跳动的心上。是辛慕尔的手。  
“干什么？”卡妙问。  
“黑，我有点怕。”辛慕尔说，“抱着我吧。”  
“找你哥去。”  
“哥哥不在。”  
“你不想他吗？”  
“想，但是他过一段时间才回来。反正，以后他做了圣斗士，就会经常不在。哥哥说，你会娶我，那我以后就要做你的新娘子。是这样吗？”  
“我可没说过这话。”  
“但是哥哥说过，哥哥从来不撒谎。”  
卡妙叹息一声。“过来，”他张开臂膀，把钻进他怀里的辛慕尔搂住。  
整一个晚上，他都没有睡稳。他拥抱着怀中这个年幼的、鲜活的生命，嗅着她的头发，偶尔在想，如果能和她结婚，也不错，她多么像她的哥哥啊。他不由得感到奇怪：在黑暗里，苏鲁特的面容仍然像永恒的星光一样明亮着，在他心中若隐若现，但却久久不会消失无踪。  
“这绝不可能是爱情，”卡妙在心里对自己说，“对她不是，对她哥哥也不是。”  
然而，每当想起苏鲁特时，他仍然想哭。他的心痛得要命——一种焦灼的念头直扯着他的心。他是那么想去见苏鲁特，对他说点什么，却怎么也想不出要说的话。  
“要对他说什么呢？”卡妙忍着眼泪想。  
冰花又爬上了窗子。


	11. 第十章

就这样，苏鲁特已经在永恒冰壁后的小屋里生活了——在极夜中，他难以估量从身上溜走的日子——一小段时间。在这几天里，他感到这座矮小的木屋竟比之前他们所住的屋子还要空旷。从前，他的怀抱里总是有辛慕尔轻轻的呼吸声和睡梦中发出的细小响动，而在他的背后，是卡妙稍微粗重一些的、偶尔夹杂着鼾声的呼吸。现在，苏鲁特不再需要倾听这些了。  
他仍在努力适应这一切——空荡荡的，宁静的，无所求的。  
他开始大口大口吃东西，吃鱼，吃海豹，吃烤得半生不熟的鹿肉，咀嚼时，他像一只野兽。窗外的夜色浓如淤血，一股腥膻味直冲他的天灵盖，如果是辛慕尔，他想，一定吃不惯这样粗糙的、和着血水的肉。她的娇嫩的肠胃怎么能适应这些呢！说不定，她还会捂着肚子，直喊痛。有一次，辛慕尔就是吃了没煮透的肉，肚子痛了一天，她的小脸白得像雪，从她的额角淌下一滴滴巨大的汗珠。没有任何东西能像她的痛苦那样强烈、那样残酷地撕碎他的心。  
如今，他一个人生活，确切来说，他不是生活，而是生存，食物是不是干净，他也不再讲究——有谁会关心野兽的食物健康呢？只要靠着这些难以下咽的食物活下去，带着自己有罪的生命，牵着辛慕尔的手，一步步走下去，再把她的手小心翼翼地移进卡妙的掌心里，他的任务就完成了。母亲说过的一句话突然钻进他的脑海里：  
“我们要等待上帝的救恩，自杀是最重的罪，是要下地狱的……”  
他疲惫地伸出手，释放一股冻气，冻上了篝火。明黄的火焰凝固在冰块里，还闪着一层淡淡的蓝色。在晴朗的极昼天空下，积雪就是这样的颜色。他从不让辛慕尔长久地注视着雪，它会把人的眼睛灼伤。  
“可是，妈妈，”苏鲁特悲哀地想，“我本来就是有罪的人。这世界上没有什么上帝，有的是矿井、油田、集体农庄。也许上帝在你那里是存在的，可是到头来我却把你的上帝杀害了。我们家早就是上帝的敌人了——他们不许你信他。为此，爸爸也……总之，上帝不再与我们同在，他与我们之间有了嫌隙。我注定是要下地狱的人，妈妈。”  
他觉得自己就像一个溃烂的疮疤，污染着卡妙和辛慕尔洁净的人生。他的手掌摸上冰块，把冰化开，又冻上，刚刚如释重负地抖动着的火苗又静止了。冻气在冰块里发出“喀喀”的声音，仿佛是幽灵来回磨着牙。自杀的办法有许多种，譬如投海，譬如两天不吃饭，譬如收起小宇宙在茫茫雪地上躺两个小时，没错，只要两个小时，死神就不声不响地对你处刑了。就这样永远地沉眠吧，那些小小的幽灵在体内对他说。  
“不，你们闭嘴。”他无力地回答，舌尖上尝到一种淡淡的苦涩的感觉，他捡起一根树枝，猛地丢进重新燃烧的火焰中，那些细小的、魔鬼般的声音消失了。“我得活着，”苏鲁特想，“辛慕尔还没有长大，卡妙也没有。这个家伙什么都没有经历过，打小在温暖富足的地方生活，来到这片冰原上也就三年……”他感到嫉妒在噬咬着他的心，“可毕竟，卡妙的灵魂是干净的。”  
从房顶的缝隙里又掉下一小把雪末，落在苏鲁特的肩膀上。融化的雪在他的披肩上染了一团灰色。  
“雅典娜女神，谢谢您，”苏鲁特想，“我是您的战士，我会为您献上生命的。阿门。”他下意识地在最后加了一个妈妈经常念叨的、用以侍奉上帝的词，尽管他一天也没有成为过基督徒。从前，他的心中回响着少先队员的歌声，现在，他要成为雅典娜的战士。一个战士死于自杀是可耻的，但是死于战斗就不足为奇，甚至是一种荣耀了。牺牲是一种多么巧妙的免罪符啊！他有些想笑，然而嘴角一动没动。除了卡妙和辛慕尔之外，所有的人都认为他不会笑——可这不正是一个冰战士该有的品格吗？一切都谋划得这样完美，皆大欢喜，他想。  
然而那幽灵般的声音仍然在高处不合时宜地响起：只要两个小时，你就能从灵魂的折磨里解脱了，地狱可能存在，也可能不存在，不过现在，你的处境也不比地狱好多少。来吧，来吧，来吧。  
苏鲁特走出门，久久地看着幽深的蓝黑色的天空，水瓶座黯淡地闪烁着，好像下一秒就要熄灭。他也像吹熄一根蜡烛那样收起了自己的小宇宙，靠着墙根，慢慢、慢慢地滑下去，做出一副憩息一会儿的样子。  
“这是怎么啦，我为什么双腿发软？”苏鲁特想，“我明明是一个坚强的冰战士……现在我的意志力都上哪儿去啦？极夜是个难缠的大家伙，辛慕尔怕的要命。卡妙这个臭小子怎么能保护得了她呢？”  
他痛苦地咬紧下唇，凝视夜空和星星，凝视硕大无朋的极夜，仿佛在向它们无声地询问：这一切都是为什么？卡妙和辛慕尔都是那么弱小，和极夜比起来，他们像两只暴风中的鸟儿。  
他不愿死，他不能死，即使他的罪孽再深再重，踏进地狱之前，他非得活下去不可，穿上圣衣，为了辛慕尔，为了那个坚信着“我哥哥才是水瓶座”的辛慕尔，为了那个脆弱的、然而满怀着希望和热诚的小生命……  
他的双腿痉挛地挣扎着，仿佛要站起来，“活下去，活下去，”他不停地想。两条腿仿佛不是他的，它们执拗地瘫下去，幽灵的话语又温柔地响起来了，这次竟好像是他自己的声音：你太累了。  
“没错，”他对自己说，他感到浑身疼痛——寒气钻进了他的四肢百骸，“我是太累了。”天上的水瓶座仿佛随着大地一同旋转漂浮起来，消失了，隐没了。  
一只脚踹醒了他。  
“你是疯了还是怎的？”这是卡妙的声音，“好家伙，我差点找不到你。没有小宇宙，你简直跟石头没什么两样。”  
苏鲁特睁开眼睛，沉默了一会儿，抬头打量着重新亮起来的星星。“我在修炼，”他嘶哑地回答，“中途休息一下。”  
卡妙俯视着苏鲁特，拧起眉头。  
“你胡说，”卡妙说，“在这种地方睡着，你会死掉。”  
他把苏鲁特撵回屋里，重新燃起篝火，给苏鲁特烤火、擦头发、灌热乎乎的鱼汤。好长时间他俩没说一句话。  
“别死，别死，”卡妙忽然抱紧苏鲁特，带着眼泪的灼热的呼吸喷在苏鲁特冰凉的颈窝上，“你答应过我，你要在这儿。”卡妙的声音沉闷、湿润、模糊不清，他的嘴唇抵在苏鲁特的皮肤上面，眼泪越洒越多。而这其中有没有包含亲吻，他也不知道。


	12. 第十一章

“唉，要是天一直都不要亮就好了。”卡妙说。  
“好什么？极夜很麻烦。”苏鲁特说，他坐在床角一处幽暗的地方，“辛慕尔会哭。”  
“她就只会哭。”卡妙举起手拨弄着盖在屋顶上的木片——小屋是如此低矮，只比他的脑袋高不了几寸，“老天，你怎么在这儿住下去的？我非得给你修修不可——”一团夹着泥土的雪掉在他头上。  
“这种天气，她没办法独自出门。对一个八岁的小女孩，你没法要求太多。”  
“所以你这个做哥哥的就一个人跑出来，躲到这儿，把她丢在家。”卡妙把头发上的雪和泥掸下来，双手拍了拍，他注视着苏鲁特，瞧着对方执拗地紧紧闭着的嘴唇和冷漠而强硬的脸，“我不知道你在做什么，在这儿下猪崽吗？”他玩笑似的叹口气，脸颊抽搐一下，“我真奇怪你刚刚没有死。”  
这时在漆黑的夜幕上出现一个很大的淡白色月亮。冰原上传来古怪的、狼嚎一样的啸叫，然而那只是风刮擦着冰川发出的响声。似乎冰原是一个残酷的巨人，只要碰一下他们，朝他们吹一口气，他们立刻就会粉身碎骨。  
就是在这里，在这片比天空还辽阔的、比孩童的心灵还纯洁的冰原上，死神一次次地从他俩身边掠过，只要稍稍伸长手，他们就能牵住死神的衣襟，逃离这个令人烦闷的世界了。真是奇怪：简直不知道他们是凭借着哪种神奇的力量活在这片大地上的，就像两棵执拗的野草。  
苏鲁特捧着碗，颤巍巍地抿着热汤。雪水浸湿了他的棉袄和后背。  
“这几天辛慕尔哭过没？”苏鲁特问。  
“谢天谢地，她没有哭。你知道，我不擅长应付小孩，还是小女孩——”卡妙又一次抬头鼓捣着漏风的屋顶，“你有多余的木板吗？”  
“没有。”  
冻气从卡妙掌心里涌出，填在屋顶的洞上，结成一块冰。卡妙满意地看着它，冰块上倒映的一双蓝眼睛也朝他瞧过来。  
“如果你真想住这儿，记得随时这样补补。我的冻气只够让它坚持两三天，”卡妙说着，把屋顶另外几个漏洞也一一补上，“但是说真的，回家总比在这里好——别教辛慕尔奇怪的东西，我求你别。她一哭，我简直没办法……她真正需要的是你这个哥哥，你不是她唯一的亲人吗？而且我也……”  
卡妙的话停止了。“我也需要你”这几个字停在口中，像滚烫的石子那样灼烧着他的舌尖。  
苏鲁特只用一句话就揭穿了卡妙的借口：  
“这几天她没哭。”  
“但是她说不准什么时候就会哭的。”  
“卡妙，我……也求你，”沉默了一会儿，苏鲁特痛苦地嗫嚅着，这是他头一次开口求人，“辛慕尔长大了之后，你就娶她吧。”他竭力掩盖着话语里的哭音，仿佛马上就要脱口而出：你看，我都把她的余生让给你了，这是我的亲妹妹，我最亲爱的人……  
“我娶她做什么？为了让她将来当寡妇吗？”  
“你什么意思？”  
卡妙坐在苏鲁特身边，抬头望着屋顶用冰块补缀的漏洞，那一双忧思的、蓝色的眼睛后面，是一小块乌黑的天空。  
“极夜过去之后，等天完全亮起来，就是我俩争夺圣衣的时候，”卡妙说，“伊凡奇老师说的。”  
苏鲁特也抬起头，脸上带着复杂而严峻的神情。他长叹一声，闭起了双眼，过于长的刘海垂下来，遮住了他的眼睛。他的头发红得惊人，这种红色在火光中时浓时淡地流淌，它既不像鲜血也不像眼泪。  
“别说傻话，卡妙。你担不起那样的使命。”  
“我们还没比试，你就叫我退缩，叫我当懦夫，是不是这样？”卡妙摊开双手，他的手骨节凸起，又大又长，活像两棵坚韧的树，“你把我一次次地从被窝里拖出来，一次次地救我，让我在冰海里游泳，教我战斗，教我活下去——让我活下去，做一个苟且偷生的懦夫。”  
“你已经够强了。远离战斗吧，去和辛慕尔生活吧，过属于你们的日子。她是个好姑娘，不是么？她会干活儿，而且她将来会很美。”  
“就好像她是你的一件东西一样，你把她捧在手心里，包装起来，就是为了送给我。多么感人的友情啊！这礼物太贵重了，我没办法接受。别忘了你对她的责任，你是个哥哥。”  
“什么都不要说了，”苏鲁特轻轻地重复着，“什么都不要说了。我有我的使命。”  
雪片积在屋顶上，窗玻璃似的冰块变得不再透明，屋子里明亮了一些。火光照着他们的脸。他们很久没有说话。  
“苏鲁特，你……”卡妙哑着嗓子说。为着下一句要说的话，他犹豫了很久。  
“嗯。”  
“你很美。”  
苏鲁特一点都不美。他有一张蜡黄的沉闷的脸，眼睛老是直勾勾地凝望着什么，一头红发好像吸干了他身体所有的血色。没有一个人肯偷看这张脸，也没有一个人愿意花时间发现它的动人之处，某个角度、某些瞬间，他的模样或许有一种安详宁静的俊美，但也只是一瞬间而已。  
“你很美，”卡妙又一次说，“比辛慕尔都美。你明白我的意思吧？……我……”  
卡妙忽然拢着苏鲁特的腰，热切地吻着他的额头、脸颊和眼睛。  
“我的天，你多么可爱，我不想让你去送死，苏鲁特。”他停顿了一下，旋即确信无疑地说道，“我爱你。”  
他感到怀里的苏鲁特动了动。苏鲁特静悄悄地把他的手拿开，说：  
“别这样。”  
“但是我爱你，”卡妙再一次执拗地将苏鲁特圈住，“我是认真的，你要相信我。”  
他试探地吻了吻苏鲁特的嘴唇，苏鲁特没有拒绝。卡妙吻得更深入了些，他们的跳动的胸膛紧紧贴着，两条湿而软的舌头缠在一起，相互吮吸。这就是他们的第一次接吻。它突如其来，沾满泪水。  
“不要爱我……”苏鲁特抽泣着，猛地推开了卡妙，“我不配被爱。”  
“我偏要爱你，你陪伴我三年，救过我两次，你看着我长成一个强有力的战士……可你现在想从我们身边逃开，远远地躲起来……什么叫’不配被爱’？你还要我怎样报答你呢？……我只能给你爱，这是最不值钱的东西……”  
“我是个罪人。刚见面的时候我就欺骗了你。其实我有爸爸。”  
“这算什么罪？”  
“是我对妈妈的罪。”苏鲁特说，“我背叛了妈妈。”  
他拨开头发，一条苍白发亮的伤疤卧在头皮上。  
“爸爸打的，他用板凳朝这儿狠命砸。砸完了，再拿烟头烫。”  
“这多疼啊！”  
“是啊，疼。”  
“看来这是个老混蛋。”卡妙说，“你是他亲生儿子吗？”  
“他怀疑我不是，我也宁愿自己不是。”当苏鲁特这样说着话的时候，他的身躯疲惫地深深埋在床铺里，他的声音缓慢、犹豫、遥远，仿佛是竭力读着一本他不想去读的书，“可是妈妈说我是他的骨肉……她把他俩的照片指给我看，那照片大概是很久以前拍的，那时候妈妈还是年轻的，她很美，容光焕发……你可以去看看辛慕尔，她很像妈妈，真的很像。妈妈爱爸爸，爱得发狂。而且说不定——说不定就是因为这种爱的滋养，妈妈的脸才那样又好又美的。这种爱整个儿把她毁掉了。”  
苏鲁特说到这里，停顿了片刻，有气无力地苦笑了一下。他的话匣就这样打开了。卡妙似乎觉得，自己无意中用一把什么钥匙，打开了一扇沉重的门。可能这钥匙就是刚才的亲吻吧，他想，因为在亲吻时苏鲁特哭了。眼泪是一种流露，一种见证。  
苏鲁特继续讲着，仍旧用那种遥远的、踽踽私语一样的声音。  
“自打我生下来，家里就没有爸爸。身边只有妈妈，她再也不像照片上那样美了。她眼睛很凹，脸庞也很凹，就好像是我一出生就夺走了妈妈的美……有一次邻居聊天时，偷偷把她叫成’小老太婆’，我就朝妈妈告了状。但是妈妈没有生气。她对着那张照片上的爸爸可怜巴巴地说：’早点回来吧，我的亲爱的，吻吻你可怜的小老太婆吧。’后来我知道了，爸爸是因为间谍罪被带走的，他离家的时候是一个晚上，那时我还在妈妈肚子里。他们把他带到很远的地方，也许——也许就在西伯利亚。离这儿或许还不远呢！……那时候，我们在列宁格勒。没人愿意和我玩耍。有些跟我一般大的孩子聚在一起，然后对我翻白眼、吐唾沫，因为我是’人民公敌的孩子’。”  
“‘他们’是谁？”  
“内务人民委员会。他们说爸爸是间谍，爸爸就是。我常常去看那张合照，就看着上面的爸爸，他站在美丽的妈妈身边，身量中等，他在微笑，但他有一双忧郁和善良的大眼睛。妈妈说他温柔得甚至有些怯懦，他会写诗，还会弹钢琴、拉手风琴。他看起来怎么也不像一个间谍。我在家寻找过很多次——床板中间、柜子和墙壁之间的缝隙、还有许许多多的角落，就是为了寻找爸爸是间谍的证据——没有信件，没有手枪，没有窃听器。长着这样一双眼睛的人，一辈子都不会拿起过手枪。我只找到过一沓纸片……妈妈把它们封存在一个旧盒子里。纸片上是妈妈抄的诗，有爸爸的诗，奥西普·埃米利耶维奇的诗，安娜·安德烈耶夫娜的诗。也许那些诗句上面藏匿着爸爸进行间谍活动的密文？但它们只是再普通不过的小纸片……”  
苏鲁特转过头去，朝窗外望了望。月亮不见了，雪花在窗外铺天盖地地下着，像细沙一样，一层一层积在大地上。他的忍着眼泪的眼睛又转回来，望着卡妙。  
“卡妙，我不明白……”  
“不明白什么？”  
“人干嘛一定要有爸爸呢？”  
“这不是自然规律吗？每个人都有爸爸。”  
“是啊，我有爸爸。而且我不知道谁才是我真正的爸爸。”苏鲁特痛苦地笑笑，干燥起皮的嘴唇动了动，“我还有一个月满七岁的时候，妈妈告诉我，爸爸回列宁格勒了！……我和妈妈一起去火车站，接爸爸。一个男人走下火车，他瘦得可怕，皮肤是黑褐色的，浑身难闻的气味。妈妈牵着他，一起往家走，一路上我们没有说一句话。回家后，他坐在桌子旁边，仍旧一言不发。我注视着他，不停地把他和照片上的爸爸对比，他真是我爸爸吗？在他脸上我没有看到一双忧郁善良的大眼睛。只是五官的形状和照片上有些相像，仅此而已。他的眼神又冷淡又迷茫，像是在看我，也像是在看远处……妈妈让我去拥抱爸爸。我走到他身边，只说了一句：’爸爸？’他猛地站起来，打了我一个耳光，骂道：’野种！’……接着他扯着妈妈的头发，把她推到墙角里……妈妈哭叫起来：’他是你亲生儿子啊！’他不相信……他觉得妈妈背叛了他……”  
熊熊火光把屋里染成一片橘黄色。苏鲁特浑身颤抖起来，又流下两行滚烫的长泪。  
“妈妈一辈子都没有背叛爸爸，从来都没有。她的一生都献给了爸爸，连同她的所有的青春和幸福，她的悲哀和欢乐，”苏鲁特用冻气捏了一小块冰，又把它投进火中，“都献给了他。她自己什么都没剩下。”  
冰块很快在火中消失了。在融化的一瞬间，它发出一点微弱的闪光。这种闪光和人的泪光非常相似。  
“连我自己，也好像是她为了思念爸爸而制作的一个赝品。她总是盯着我的脸看，一看就看很久。但她的目光不是在看我，而是在看我脸上的爸爸的影子。而我的爸爸是谁？是照片上的忧郁的青年吗？还是那个从火车站归来的黝黑男人？他们两个真的是同一个人吗？除了五官之外，他们俩没有一点相似。不……有一点他俩是一样的。他们之中的哪一个都不像间谍。他回来后一年，妈妈生了辛慕尔。辛慕尔的降生简直是一个奇迹——即使在怀孕的时候，爸爸也经常殴打妈妈。血顺着妈妈的鼻梁往下流，在鼻尖上滴下去……家里的地毯上有很多这样的圆形血迹。有妈妈的血，也有我的血。万幸，地毯是深色的，而且很旧了，血迹和普通的污渍没什么两样，辛慕尔没有注意过它们。我害怕有一天地毯上也出现辛慕尔的血……辛慕尔才来到这个世界上，她什么错也没有，什么都不懂，她是干净的。”苏鲁特深深地呼吸了一声，然后说，“太干净了。”  
“她难道不也在说谎吗？”卡妙说，“说自己没有爸爸。”  
“你还能回想起你两岁时的记忆吗？”  
卡妙沉默了一会儿。“记不得，”他回答。  
“辛慕尔也记不得。这是一件多么幸运的事啊。对她来说，她的亲人只有我一个。”  
“你们的妈妈呢？”  
“我……从她身边夺走了辛慕尔。”苏鲁特把第二颗冰块丢进火中，“我狠狠地背叛了妈妈。有一次，爸爸又把我和妈妈打得头破血流，我几乎觉得自己要被他打死了……我哀求妈妈，和我一起带着辛慕尔逃走，逃得远远的，远离那个恶魔，否则辛慕尔也会给他打死的……妈妈呵斥我，不准把爸爸称作恶魔。在她心里，爸爸一直是温柔的，照片上的那种温柔。她一直相信那种温柔有一天能重新回到爸爸身上——徒劳地相信。她的头皮上有一块没有头发，额角是两块淤痕，如果淤痕的位置再往下偏一点，她连右眼都保不住了。她说什么都不肯离开爸爸。所以第二天晚上……我独自逃走了，抱着辛慕尔。我就这样抛弃了妈妈。”  
苏鲁特低低地笑了起来，笑得仿佛一个踏上绞刑架的囚犯。他的绝望的笑容上还挂着泪痕。  
“看到了吧，卡妙？我——一个哥哥，一个圣斗士候补，一个要保护全世界的爱与正义的战士，就是这么一个卑鄙的罪人。”  
回应他的只有卡妙狂风暴雨般的亲吻。卡妙捧着苏鲁特的脸颊，贪婪地品尝着他的味道。情欲汹涌而来，席卷他们。他们简直像两头野兽那样相互嘶咬。  
“我不管你是不是罪人，”卡妙注视着苏鲁特的双眼，“你就是你。”  
“你——你爱我？”苏鲁特低声说，好像在反复品咂着卡妙的话语和亲吻，“你爱我，是真的吗……”  
卡妙握住苏鲁特的手腕，把他的手掌按在自己的胸膛上。  
“我爱你，”他呼吸急促地说，“你摸摸我这颗心。它从不说谎。”  
“谢谢你，卡妙，”苏鲁特孩子似的笑了一下，“你别离开我。”  
也许是火堆烧得有些旺，苏鲁特的脸颊泛起了红晕。他的额头沁出一些又细又小的汗珠，蒙着一层泪水的眼睛变成了酒红色。他用力把卡妙的脑袋按下来，吻了上去。卡妙感觉到他的嘴唇热烘烘的。  
他们的手互相胡乱抚摸着，探索着彼此的身体。雪在屋外下得又大又急——在平时，每一片雪花掉下的声音都能被他们听得一清二楚，但是此时，他们只能听到彼此的呼吸声。  
突然苏鲁特猛地推开了卡妙。  
“滚，”苏鲁特冷冷地说。  
“怎么回事？你刚刚没有拒绝我，还让我不离开你。”  
“我们这是在背叛辛慕尔。”  
“你果然还是更爱你的妹妹，”卡妙醋意大发地说。  
“爱她的人应该是你，而不是我。”  
“这不可能。”卡妙摸着自己的心口，他的心还在因为爱着苏鲁特而跳个不停。要把这颗心分出一部分给辛慕尔该是多么难啊。  
“反正我是个活不长的人，等上战场的时候……”苏鲁特侧头望着火堆，“以后就是你带着辛慕尔生活了。你要照顾好她。”  
“你以为我允许你这么随随便便去死吗？”卡妙带着哭腔说，他的颤抖的双手再一次捧住了苏鲁特的脸颊。他吻了上去，悲哀然而果决。很快，这些亲吻落到了苏鲁特的脖子上。卡妙的鼻尖抵在苏鲁特的脉搏上，他感到它在强烈地跳动。他的手滑进苏鲁特的上衣下摆中……  
“卡妙，哈……啊……卡妙。”苏鲁特喘息起来。卡妙捏住了他的乳尖。  
“你的心不也在跳吗？跳得这么厉害……”卡妙笑起来，“它应该一直跳下去，直到你很老的时候。不，它永远也不会停，我要它永远也不停。”  
“你连一个赎罪的机会都不肯给我么……”  
“你有什么罪？什么罪也没有。”卡妙含混地说，吻着苏鲁特的乳尖。苏鲁特用手背捂紧了嘴唇，用尽全力阻止自己叫出声来，但这是徒劳。他的难耐的呻吟被压在手背下，闷闷的。他猛地转过头去，几滴泪水洒在地下。我是辛慕尔的哥哥，是一个要做神圣的战士的人，他想，然而……  
火焰在躁动不安地摇曳，发出“噼噼啪啪”的细微的爆裂声。  
“卡妙，你是不是……嗯……在存心羞辱我？”  
“你管爱叫羞辱，”卡妙轻笑一声，他的双眼闪动着占有的光芒，“你真是奇怪。”他把两个乳尖轻轻捏了一下——它们恰到好处地嵌在苏鲁特的胸膛上，红得就像吻过的嘴唇，又不知廉耻地皱缩、挺立着，这一切都恰到好处。不可挽回了——他俩都攀在一座断桥上。桥通向退路的一端已经让熊熊火焰烧毁，烧得一干二净。  
“答应我一个条件，好吗？……”苏鲁特轻轻地说，声音打着颤，“如果你爱我的话……”  
“什么条件？”  
“等我死了之后……你和辛慕尔结婚。”  
“我不答应……我不答应！你不准这么说，”卡妙绝望地摇着头，无数个吻落在苏鲁特的腰上，“我要你活着。”  
苏鲁特不吭声了。他双手捂着脸，发出一阵阵呜咽，不知道是抽泣，还是因为快感发出的呻吟，卡妙甚至闻得到他皮肤上和腿窝上散发出的极为浅淡的、焚烧一样的气味。不知什么时候，他的下身赤裸，腿间有个器官挺立起来——他想，最好只是纯粹的生理原因——它是粉红色，洋溢着浓烈的生命力。一只热乎乎的手掌裹住了它。  
“卡妙……你来，”苏鲁特抬起湿润的眼睛，哀求着，“来吻我。”  
在接吻的时候苏鲁特射了精。射精的那一刻他仿佛觉得自己完成了一场亵渎。“我要下地狱了。”他嗫嚅着。  
“别担心……有我呢。”卡妙说，“要是下地狱的话，我陪你一起去……”  
苏鲁特咬着嘴唇点了点头，他感到卡妙黏而湿的手指挤进了自己的后穴中。一切都无法挽回了，他不抱希望地想。他口中发出一种既快乐又悲哀的、在他自己听起来都很古怪的喊声。他的双腿缠紧了卡妙的腰。  
卡妙忙乱然而小心地动作着，他幸福地忘记了哭也忘记了笑，但是苏鲁特的泪水打湿了他的脸。焚烧一般的气息荡漾起来，裹挟着他们的躯体，在疼痛中，他俩身体的某些部分不停地触碰、试探……卡妙身体一紧，一声无助的呜咽滑出他的口中，大滴大滴温热的粘稠液体洒到苏鲁特的臀部和大腿上。  
苏鲁特猛地坐起来，用手抹着自己皮肤上的精液——那液体滑溜溜的，属于另一个人的一部分，在他皮肤上流淌着。苏鲁特想，现在自己算是掉进深渊，再也爬不上去了。他用力扳着卡妙的脸，绝望地亲吻起来。


	13. 第十二章

“这就是真真正正的苏鲁特吗？”卡妙难以置信地想。他的双脚在雪地上直发软。他的脑子不停地回想着那次不成功的性爱——有关苏鲁特身体的一切：他皮肤上淡淡的焚烧气味，他蜡黄的脸上蒙着的一层晚霞似的红晕，他眼角里溢出的一条闪闪发光的泪水。所有这一切，卡妙都带着怜爱和温情吻遍了它们。  
雪下得又大又急，盖住了卡妙来时的脚印。雪地平整地铺在冰原大地上，像一层蓝色的天鹅绒。积雪不停地融化、凝结，仿佛空气在静悄悄地开裂。所有景象都和卡妙来之前别无二致。然而在眼睛看不见的地方，在他们的心里，一些呵护已久的事物破碎了。同时，又有某种东西像种子发芽那样，倔强地生长出来，怎样的挫折、捶打、压迫都没办法让它枯竭。  
天气依旧寒冷，冷得要命，在这种地方如果不赶快和别人拥抱在一起、相互偎依取暖的话，是很难活下去的，卡妙想。他朝刚刚从小屋走出来的苏鲁特伸出一只手。  
“走吧，苏鲁特。”  
苏鲁特走了一步又停住了。他迟疑着开口：  
“去哪儿？”  
“回家去，”卡妙露出一个笑容，呼出的一团团热气拂过他的脸，“辛慕尔还在家呢，她想你。你得教教她怎么做饭，老天，她做的简直——”  
卡妙倒在地上，脸上狠狠挨了苏鲁特一拳。苏鲁特拽着卡妙的衣领，低沉地、几乎是嘶哑地说道：  
“你叫我怎么面对辛慕尔？……”他又打了卡妙一拳，“辛慕尔应该是个幸福的姑娘，跳舞，歌唱，享受爱情，结婚生子……和你！可是你呢？……你把这些全都毁了！还让我抢走了本属于辛慕尔的东西……你，本来是她的，是她的……”  
卡妙喘着气，一边笑，一边握住了苏鲁特高高扬起的手腕。  
“你根本没下决心要杀我。”卡妙说，“否则，我已经死了无数回啦。”  
他爬起来，回敬了苏鲁特两拳。  
“苏鲁特，我爱你……但我同时还是那个跟你抢圣衣的人。赴死不是你一个人的特权，我也有份，”卡妙仍旧笑着，带着一点讥诮的神情，仿佛死神是个被他戳穿把戏的拙劣的魔术师，“我可不允许你随随便便去死啊，苏鲁特。”  
“你的拳还差点火候呢，”苏鲁特说，“练好了再来跟我抢吧。”  
卡妙低着头在雪地上走来走去，踩踏出一些直线和折线。这些线条组成了水瓶座的图案。  
“是啊，我要和你抢圣衣，和你战斗……我要向你挥拳，用真正的、饱含着冻气的拳……”卡妙沮丧地说，一脚踢进水瓶座的图案里，把它搅得稀烂，“天哪，我真的不想和你战斗……”  
他蹲在地上，抓了一把雪。他若有所思地盯着手掌，看雪在炽热的掌心里渐渐融化成一滩水，从指缝里渗下去。  
“可是，为什么要有战斗呢？”卡妙像是对苏鲁特、也像是自言自语地说，“伊凡奇老师，你，辛慕尔，每个人都说是为了雅典娜，为了圣战，可就算伊凡奇老师都没有见过雅典娜一回。我们为之战斗的是不是仅仅是一个幻影？伊凡奇老师等了一辈子圣战，但他胡子熬白了都没把圣战等来，”卡妙沉默了一阵，高兴地说，“说不定，我们俩也能活到胡子白了的时候……”  
他那又冷又湿的手伸出去，牢牢握住了苏鲁特的手。他们肩并肩向前走去，两串脚印在他们身后出现、拉长。  
“没错，”卡妙捏了捏苏鲁特的手指，在黑夜中他的蓝眼睛闪着光芒，“我们会活下去的。我们会继续活下去，不管是我们之中的谁做了圣斗士……”卡妙感到掌心里的手指动了一下，他握紧了它们，不让苏鲁特的手从掌心中滑脱，“不，你没有罪，更是不应该去死，在我看来……你是个极其可爱的、善良的、温柔的人……自打我第一次来到冰原上，第一次见到你，就觉得你是个不同寻常的人了。你的存在本身……本身就是好的。当然，你不是完美的，你总是冷着脸，像石头一样不说话，做饭难吃——也许辛慕尔根本就不该跟你学厨艺呢……但是我知道，你是再善良不过的了。并且，由于你的善良，那些本来不是你的罪，你也要抗在自己身上。如果你不活下去，世界上就不会有值得活下去的人了……”  
“活下去……”苏鲁特悄声说，“你真是这样想的？”  
“一个人能活八十岁，我们连它的五分之一都没走完呢。死亡离我们那么远，又那么可怕，还是别想它的好。等到你、或者是我做了圣斗士，我们俩带着辛慕尔去希腊，去温暖的南方……”卡妙顿了顿，继续说，“阳光啦，春天啦，那些都是欢乐和幸福，只不过它们在我们人生的前方，我们要活下去，才够得到它们……”  
他们在黑魆魆的雪原上、在厚厚的积雪中跋涉前行。雪落在两个少年的头上、肩膀上。  
“……到那个时候，到我们真正幸福的时候，”卡妙说，“你会一口气给辛慕尔买五个芭比娃娃，和她一起吃巧克力糖……你会活下去的！那时，你遭的所有罪都没有了。到处都是阳光灿烂，到处是蜜糖。如果雅典娜真的存在，她会把这一切给我们的。”  
“不，我不相信。”苏鲁特回答。他被“幸福”这个词儿弄得手足无措，甚至让他的神经慌乱起来了。他仿佛一个在地下室里呆久的人，当有人替他把天井打开、让阳光倾泻到他身上的时候，他的第一反应是用手遮挡。  
卡妙摸着苏鲁特的后脑勺，把自己的嘴唇久久地、用力地贴在他的嘴唇上。  
“你会幸福的，”卡妙说，“我会给你幸福。”  
苏鲁特闭上了眼睛。“我不要你的施舍……”他有些恼火地想。然而这由不得苏鲁特做主——他已经得到了施舍，阳光已经落到他的身上了。用手掌怎么能挡住它的灼人的光辉呢？  
他感到胸中有什么东西绷得紧紧的，心跳得发疼。他的鼻腔又酸又涩，却流不出泪来。也许是这可怕的严寒把眼泪都冻住了吧。  
“前面就是维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇的房子了，”苏鲁特沙哑地说，“去看望看望他吧。”  
“看老头儿干嘛？”  
“毕竟他是我们的老师。”  
“半年都不来看我们一次的老师，”卡妙漫不经心地说，“跟他的老婆孩子过好日子哪！你还记得他是个圣斗士吗？恐怕连他自己也不记得了……”  
“维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇幸福吗？”苏鲁特轻声问，沉默了一会儿，他自言自语地答道，“照我看，他是幸福的。”  
两个少年并没有在维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇家里找到这种幸福——确切来说，是人世间的幸福。当他们踏进老师家的院门时，雪停了。房子周围仿佛环绕着一圈闪闪发亮的小宇宙的光环。  
维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇牵着妻子和女儿的手，静静地躺在地板上，他双眼闭着，被大胡子遮住一半的脸上含着笑意。这一家人停止了呼吸。


	14. 第十三章

好像有一位高大的天使向门口的两个少年走来，他浑身披挂着神圣的金光，照亮了漆黑的、寒冷的夜。——不，不是天使。他应当只是一个穿着黄金圣衣的青年。这是卡妙和苏鲁特第一次看到黄金圣衣被穿在身上的样子。  
他到来时先是深深地向两个少年鞠了一躬，他长长的卷发垂下来，是一种接近宝蓝的暗色。接着就是静默，静默仿佛随着他的长发一道垂落到他们之间，沉重缓慢地蔓延开去；而沉默下方，在地板上，就是维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇的尸体，还有同他一起死去的瓦丽雅和玛芬卡。  
苏鲁特猛地跪下去，颤抖着的手指探寻玛芬卡的鼻息——哪怕是最微弱的一丝呼吸，他也没有捕捉到。  
苏鲁特说不上喜欢玛芬卡。她与辛慕尔年龄一般大，又娇气又吝啬，总是斜睨着一双倨傲的、蓝灰色的眼睛，连一个芭比娃娃都不愿与辛慕尔分享。但是现在玛芬卡再也不能睁开眼睛了，一只红蚂蚁爬到她紧闭的眼皮上。  
身披金光的人开口了，打破了沉默，他高大的身躯一动不动，仿佛他的声音是从远处什么地方传来，而不是他的喉咙：  
“我深感抱歉……让你们看到了这样的情景。但是我别无选择。”他微微偏过头，侧脸有一半浸入阴影之中，如同石雕一样俊美，“如果她们离开了自己的丈夫和父亲，是没办法在冰原上活下去的。可怜的人们……她们没有罪。”  
“你杀了伊凡奇老师，”卡妙声音暗哑地问，“是不是？”  
“是的，”这个华贵而忧郁的刽子手垂下眼睛，仿佛他自己才是那个殉难的圣徒，“水瓶座圣斗士维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇·沃多列伊，背叛圣域，已经由我处决。”  
“你说他背叛圣域？”  
“那就是他犯下的罪，”他望着地上的三具尸体说，“重罪。”  
“我不明白。”卡妙说。  
“水瓶座多次无视圣域的召见，私自娶妻生子，沉溺于私情。”  
蚂蚁在玛芬卡的脸上来回转个不停。苏鲁特把它捏下来，不再让它啃噬玛芬卡的肌肤。  
“我知道了，”苏鲁特站起来，静静地说，“下一任水瓶座什么时候产生？”  
“看来你们就是水瓶座的两个学生，”身披金光的人温和地笑了一下，在三具尸体上方微笑，“半年之后，你们两个其中一个人将获得水瓶座圣衣，成为新的水瓶座圣斗士。教皇的旨意。”  
“你是谁？”卡妙问。  
“黄金圣斗士——双子座撒加。教皇远在圣域，他已经年迈，行动不便，所以由我来传达他的旨意。”  
“不，我不相信老师有罪，他没有罪。不，不。”卡妙摇着头，不停地说。  
“你们还是少年，充满了希望的少年，”撒加像是没听到卡妙的话语，“也要成为肩负着大地和平的圣斗士。万不可因为私欲，亵渎你们神圣的使命。”  
撒加转过身去，准备离开。他的每一根长长的发丝上似乎都流淌着圣洁。  
“我期待你们两个中的一个穿上圣衣，接受至高无上的荣耀。我们圣域再会。”  
他像一道流星在黑暗中消失了。周围静悄悄的，仿佛他从来没有在这里出现过。只有静默，静默在他曾站立过的地方聚拢、闭合，继续朝周围蔓延。腐烂的淤血就是用这样的方式蔓延的。  
卡妙和苏鲁特之间几个小时没有说一句话。他们默契地把屋里的尸体拖到雪地上，在雪地上挖坑——单单挖出一个雪洞是不行的，应当挖到冻土中，让维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇一家安睡到大地之下。  
最后，他们把一张木茶几的桌板竖在坟堆前。苏鲁特用冻气在木板上写下三行字：

水瓶座黄金圣斗士  
维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇·沃多列伊  
及家人之墓

“今年的年份是什么？”苏鲁特终于开口，问道。  
“记不得了。”卡妙回答。  
就这样，维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇一家的坟墓就造成了。只不过，墓碑上缺少了墓主人的生卒年月。  
“如果我们的冻气足够强，说不定可以给他们造一口冰棺，”卡妙说。  
“不，”苏鲁特摇头，“老师是个普通人。就让他以普通人的方式下葬吧。”  
接着又是沉默，沉默充斥着夜幕与大地之间的每一个角落深处，它流过他们的脊背，流过他们的微微发颤的嘴唇，像铅块一样沉重。雪在他们的肩膀上积得很厚，像是四块肩章。  
乌云在天上无声地压过来，天似乎更黑了。  
“他知道了……”苏鲁特说，他的声音颤抖着，“他知道我们之间的事情了，那个撒加。”  
“他没有。”卡妙说，“当我们在那个小屋……在那个小屋的时候，附近一个人都没有。”  
“我们已经犯下重罪了。”  
“别这么想，苏鲁特。”卡妙辩解着，“毕竟，毕竟我们现在还不算圣斗士哪。……”  
“刚才他就应该杀死我，把我们全都杀掉。”苏鲁特说。他突然用手掐住卡妙的脖子，从他的手心里涌起丝丝冻气。他颤抖地、绝望地咬着下唇。  
黑暗中卡妙看不清苏鲁特的双眼，但是他觉得苏鲁特一定强忍着泪水。  
冻气没有增强，它无力地消失了。苏鲁特冰凉的嘴唇用力撞上来，撞到卡妙的嘴唇上。他们像哭泣一样拼命接吻，发出绝望的叫喊，他们的嘴唇咬破了，流出咸的鲜血，从他们的双眼中流出咸的眼泪。  
“狗崽子，”苏鲁特骂道，“你让我怎么他妈的克服私情？”  
满脸是泪、嘴角上还有血的卡妙笑了起来。  
“总之，那个家伙没杀死我们，”卡妙说，“如果我俩都死了，辛慕尔也活不成。她怎么说也不应该死。”他吻了吻苏鲁特的额头，“走吧，我们回家，去辛慕尔身边。”  
“是啊，去辛慕尔身边……”苏鲁特失神地重复着。  
“看样子我们还能活下去。就算那个家伙知道我们的事情也好，不知道也好……”卡妙突然嘿嘿地笑出声，他的嘴情不自禁地越咧越大，就快咧到耳朵根了，“我真开心。你知道我有多开心吗，苏鲁特。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”  
“你是个混蛋。”  
“我是个混蛋，但是，我爱你。”  
他们回到了家。雪还在下着。  
懂事的辛慕尔在家里迎接着他们。她在自己淡火红色的鬓发上编进了一串新的珍珠丝带，在她有点蜡黄的、孩童的小脸上，开始显露出一丝淡淡的女性美。  
“我见到了真正的黄金圣斗士，”辛慕尔双颊绯红地说。  
她把手里的芭比娃娃晃来晃去，拿给他们看。苏鲁特认得这是玛芬卡的芭比娃娃。  
“这是黄金圣斗士送给我的，”辛慕尔得意地说，“因为我是个好姑娘，玛芬卡不是。他说，它本来就该是我的，而不是玛芬卡的。他浑身金光闪闪，一头长长的蓝头发。我从来没见过那样漂亮的头发，那样好的人。”  
“你知道他是谁吗？”苏鲁特说，“他可是……”  
“我知道，”辛慕尔扬起脸，“我不要嫁给卡妙了，我要嫁给他。哥哥，等你做了圣斗士，是不是你也会变得金光闪闪呀？你去圣域的时候可要带上我，因为他也在圣域呢。”  
苏鲁特没有回答。他把妹妹紧紧抱在怀里，用嘴唇贴着她的脸颊和毛茸茸的脑袋。“哦，辛慕尔，我的辛慕尔，”他想，“你知道你才从鬼门关走了一圈回来吗？我的辛慕尔。”


	15. 第十四章

“哥哥，”辛慕尔把浴室的木门拍得啪啪响，“哥哥，你让我进去吧。”  
“你都是大姑娘了！”浴室里的苏鲁特对着门喊道，“以后哥哥就不能给你洗澡了。明白了吗？”  
浴室中央的火盆里的石头烧得滚烫。卡妙把一瓢水浇在石块上，腾起一大片浓浓的雾气，把他熏得呛咳起来。  
“可不是嘛，”卡妙边咳边说，“这么大的姑娘了，还要哥哥帮忙洗澡，是有些不害臊。”  
苏鲁特隔着雾气瞪了卡妙一眼。  
“是啊，挺不害臊——可这能有什么办法？自打她记事起，她就只有我一个亲人，我既当哥哥，又当爸爸，还当妈妈。”  
“我开玩笑哪。别生气，苏鲁特。来，来，坐到我旁边。”  
他们并排在松木长凳上坐下，肩膀靠在一起，两双消瘦、突出的肩胛骨像是两只试图飞出浓雾的蝴蝶——其中一只蝴蝶飞得快了一点儿，这是卡妙伸出胳膊抚摸苏鲁特潮湿的、火红的头发。卡妙吮了吮苏鲁特的耳垂，接着吻他的脸颊和鼻梁，后来又试图亲吻他的嘴。  
“别，”苏鲁特说，“要不然……”  
“你怕给圣域知道？知道我和你……我们俩的关系？等那个撒加来追杀我们的时候，我就挡在你前面，让他先杀我，再杀你，”卡妙湛蓝的眼睛在雾气里闪了一闪，“不过，也许是我杀他而不是他杀我们呢！……”  
苏鲁特的嘴角牵动了一下，连笑都算不上。他的眼神钉在火盆的石块之间，汗从他的额头慢慢滑下去，在脸颊上画出一条条痕迹。  
“你啊，还挺有志气的，”苏鲁特用手背擦着额头，“但我在想……我们的关系，如果给辛慕尔知道……”  
“那就给她知道好啦。”  
“可她毕竟是我妹妹啊。”他悲哀地、若有所思地说，“看来，你是铁了心要把我从她身边抢走啦。”  
“难道不能共存吗？你爱着妹妹，同时我们相爱。为什么要抢？”  
“共存吗？”苏鲁特说，“我有多少种身份啊。一个圣斗士候补，一个哥哥——像爸爸妈妈一样的哥哥，一个母亲的不称职的儿子，一个有罪的人。光是一种身份就够我对付的了。现在你还要给我再加一种，让我做一个爱人。”  
卡妙用过的水瓢搁在火盆边上，像一颗光秃秃的歪斜的头。“它每次只能盛一瓢水，只有一瓢，哪怕往里面再丢一颗石子，都会让水溢出来……”苏鲁特瞧着那水瓢，心里想，“我这个胸怀全人类、即将投身伟大战斗的战士，心的容量小得就像那个水瓢。”  
他们的身体给热气蒸得通红，仿佛喝饱了酒似的。  
“嗨，想那么多做什么！”卡妙说道，声音似乎也醉醺醺的，“你现在的身份呢，就是一个洗澡的人——大地、冥界、女神、全人类，他们在哪儿？”他用小臂挥了一个圈，指指苏鲁特又指指自己，“现在，这世界上存在的，只有这一间浴室，还有你我两个人而已。”  
“……嘁，歪理。”  
卡妙侧着脑袋，长久地、亲昵地端详着苏鲁特的脸。他的蓝眼眸里闪动着欢快的、但是却温柔的光彩。  
“喂，苏鲁特。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你的笑容比以前多了。”  
“瞧你说的，好像我缺乏笑的功能一样。”  
“还真别说，我以前差点儿以为你不会笑。不过，你口是心非的毛病还是没变……”卡妙凑近了些，饶有兴味地望进苏鲁特一双红紫色的眼睛。  
卡妙坚定不移地相信，在苏鲁特冰冷的、阴沉的外壳里，是一颗渴望着温情的羞怯的心。自打第一次踏上冰原大地时，卡妙就下意识地相信这一点。  
过了一会儿，卡妙自顾自地唱起一支歌来。歌声在充满雾气的浴室里回荡，听起来闷闷的。

被太阳灼伤，  
绯红的海洋渐渐干涸，  
我听你说过，  
我亲爱的鸽子，  
那里将不再有爱……

这是苏鲁特给辛慕尔唱过的摇篮曲。旋律很老气，在现代世界的录音机里，已经听不到这样的旋律了。  
“这歌听起来不错，”卡妙说，“你从哪儿学的？”  
“妈妈唱给我的。”一提到母亲，苏鲁特的眼睛垂了下来，它们立刻蒙上一层负罪般的苦闷，“我不是什么好人，卡妙，我永远也当不成好人。辛慕尔一天天地长大——也许妈妈的灵魂就藏在辛慕尔身体里面——她每长高一公分，她的容貌就越像妈妈一点儿。我害怕有一天辛慕尔完全长大成人了，她就用妈妈的声音对我说，我的好孩子，你是不是该到赎罪的时候了呀？”  
“这可不行，”卡妙说，“你总是想着罪呀罪的。哪有那么多罪名给你背负？照你这么说，我的罪孽就更重了。我这么混蛋，又睡懒觉、又戏耍辛慕尔、又抢她的东西——就像你说的，我都把你从她手里抢走了！这些加起来，我坏得让那个撒加把我处决一百次也不够。”  
“不，你不一样……你的灵魂很干净。”苏鲁特摇了摇头，他的低垂的眼睛仿佛在无声地说：卡妙，你什么都没经历过，也什么都不懂。  
在一个月之后，卡妙就懂得了这一切——在一瞬间，他便经历了绝望的痛楚和悔恨，他全然懂得了苏鲁特那双郁悒的、低垂着的眼睛，并用他的余生复刻着这份郁悒。  
然而现在还没有到卡妙和无忧无虑的少年时代诀别的时候。他侧过身去，舔吻苏鲁特汗涔涔的脖子。  
“不要……”苏鲁特说，“都是汗。”  
卡妙怎么可能理会苏鲁特的阻止呢？他的唇舌继续下移，在苏鲁特左边的乳头上不停旋转。“它这么美，”他鬼迷心窍地想，把它舔得更红、更湿润，像一株玫瑰的蕾尖不由自主地缓缓立起，仿佛在等待绽放似的。  
有一股火流从苏鲁特的乳尖流向四肢百骸，拍打着他的身体，又从四肢百骸流向小腹——他额前腰间的毛巾被顶了起来，也像一座小屋子，粗糙的毛巾摩擦着他的龟头。  
“卡妙……卡妙，”苏鲁特大口大口地喘气，“你慢一点。”这根本不是拒绝，而是一种温情、暧昧的邀请。卡妙一边用舌尖点着他左边的乳头，一边用手指摩挲他右乳尖上的小细缝，小心翼翼，专心致志，像在缓慢地品尝一小块甜点，似乎不这么慢的话，它就会立刻化掉。  
不过一会儿，卡妙把苏鲁特腰间的毛巾扯下，笨拙地口交起来。苏鲁特羞得面红耳赤，卡妙毫不理会，固执地舔吮着红通通的龟头，发出亲吻一般的声音。他用手指轻轻地抚弄着两个囊袋，试图将阴茎整个吞下。烈火一般的情欲驱散了他们之间的所有障碍、不安与羞惭，余下的只有幸福……无尽的幸福。  
苏鲁特颤抖着小声地啜泣，快感一波波地涌向他的腰部，把他推到浪尖，他无力地挺了几下腰，精液喷薄而出，释放在卡妙的口腔里。他的身体颤巍巍地瘫软了下来。  
卡妙抬起苏鲁特的双腿扛在肩上，他全盘的注意力都集中在苏鲁特的臀瓣之间，望着那湿润的后穴一张一合，他被它深深吸引，仿佛它有着某种魔力。他把口中的精液涂在穴口上，舔舐，亲吻，轻轻探入。这个小小的洞穴，这个亮晶晶的、微微翕动着的入口，就是为他准备的。它将接纳他身体的一部分，把他拥进它的深处，而它的主人是苏鲁特，是和他一起在冰原上奔跑、训练、一同欢笑和泣哭的圣斗士候补，是将要和他争夺圣衣的竞争者，是一位不苟言笑的哥哥，是一位爱人……他的爱人。他终于把自己嵌了进去。柔软而炙热的肉吸着他的阴茎，柔软的、柔软的、柔软的……  
苏鲁特呻吟起来，仿佛一个绝望的落水者那样，四肢紧紧地攀住了卡妙的身躯。一缕缕潮湿的头发黏在两个人的额头上。  
“真没想到……”苏鲁特喃喃地说，“我们会走到这一步……”  
他们颤抖着十指相扣，狂热而忘情地接吻，他们赤条条的身体相互纠缠、摩擦，由于电流般的快感而痉挛。这种嵌合本该是一场隐秘而盛大的繁殖仪式，但他们谁也不在乎人类的存续，他们相爱，全然不顾生理性别的约束，他们的爱火仿佛汇集了世界上所有的火焰，哪怕明天全世界就会变成一片冰冷的死寂，他们也要让其在这间浴室中燃烧，瞬间燃烧殆尽，他们爱得是那么迷乱和狂热，丝毫没有意识到漫长的极夜正在悄悄逝去——有一些星星已经消失在了曙色中。


	16. 第十五章

一些蓝色和绿色的线绳在辛慕尔的手指上缠来缠去。辛慕尔用蓝线编出一串花骨朵，用绿线编出花托和叶片。一会儿，她就编出一个花环，套到手腕上。  
“哥哥，看，我新做的手链，”她把手腕举到苏鲁特面前，“给你也做一个好不好？”  
“不用啦，你自己戴吧。”  
“怎么了，哥哥？它不漂亮吗？”  
手链自然是漂亮的——辛慕尔在女孩儿的手工艺上十分有天赋，没人教她，她也会自己编织手链、项链、挂饰，用花布给芭比娃娃缝制长裙和短裙，还缝了一条时髦的紧身裤。  
“它戴在你身上漂亮，戴在哥哥身上就不漂亮了。”苏鲁特轻轻揉搓着辛慕尔的手，“哥哥将来要上战场，会把你漂亮的手链弄坏的。”  
“战场很危险吗，哥哥？”辛慕尔突然抬起头来，仰望着苏鲁特，“你会死吗？”  
“哥哥当然不会死，哥哥会一直在，陪着辛慕尔。”苏鲁特暗自咬了咬嘴唇，蹩脚地回答。他感到自己笨得越来越严重，连哄孩子的本领都丧失了。这是他快死的标志，他想，好像他十五岁的胸膛下是一颗行将就木的老人的灵魂。  
辛慕尔哭了起来。她扑到苏鲁特怀里面，紧紧偎在他的肩上。她头发上自己扎的珍珠花结摆动起来，珍珠是廉价的赝品，黯淡地映着朝霞的反光。  
“哥哥，我——我已经是大孩子了，我不能再哭了，你不在家的时候我一次都没哭，”她抽抽搭搭地说，“你要做黄金圣斗士，我应该高兴才对。这——这是我最后一次哭，哥哥，要是以后我再哭的话，你就责罚——责罚我吧……可是……”  
他看得出她也不相信自己。她仿佛一夜之间就长大了，并且轻而易举地找到了他试图竭力隐藏的东西，她已经预感到他将要留给她的永远的创痛，并且已经学会怎样用眼泪报复他了。他很久没说话。  
“卡妙呢？”她问。  
“他领物资去了，这次圣域有罐头送来。”  
“罐头是什么？”  
“是……好吃的东西。”他试图让她开心起来，“是巧克力，还有果酱。”  
“卡妙是个好人，对吧？”  
“是的，他是个好人，”他回答。他想起卡妙亲吻他、进入他，卡妙的头发是青色的，阴沉沉的，像能够让人溺水的大海。“我会给你幸福，”这是卡妙对他说过的话。  
“我配不上黄金圣斗士，我知道。”辛慕尔小声说，她到现在也不晓得撒加的名字。“哥哥，我得听你的话。以后我得和卡妙生活，做他的妻子。哥哥——哥哥，你为什么这么难过呢？”  
“没有难过啊，”苏鲁特干笑一声，“我为你开心，辛慕尔。”  
“我以前也有点讨厌他，还觉得他是个坏家伙，但现在不讨厌了。他画的画儿很好，哥哥，你看，”她把苏鲁特领到炕上，指着墙上的铅笔画，“他把我们的脸都画了一遍。”  
眼下朝阳正透过窗玻璃射进屋里来，把暗淡的阳光投在墙上。苏鲁特久久地瞧着这幅画，好像它能对他说些告别的话似的。  
画中有一个穿裙子的、矮矮的小姑娘，还有两个男孩，其中一个比另一个高半个脑袋——这就是卡妙、苏鲁特、辛慕尔。勾勒苏鲁特的脸的线条最黑最浓，甚至凹进墙里，浓得仿佛和身边的两个人不在同一个世界。  
他伸手去摸，不小心在画中的自己脸上抹出一道铅笔污迹来。  
“哎呀，哥哥，你把卡妙的画都弄坏了。”  
“他好，就因为他的画儿好。除了他的画，你还看到了什么呢？”苏鲁特疲倦地说，“让哥哥最后再抱抱你吧，我的辛慕尔。”他不小心把“最后”这个词说漏嘴了。  
辛慕尔脑袋上毛茸茸的卷发拂得他脖子发痒。一些阳光的微小的颗粒在她的卷发之间跳动，天色越来越阴沉，发丝上的阳光也暗了下去。这一切全都是苏鲁特早就熟悉的——这红通通的卷发，这愈来愈阴沉的天空，这轻轻的、仿佛春天的冷风一样的呼吸声，在十年前苏鲁特就体会过。也是在这样一个由晴转阴的日子，母亲把他抱在怀里，教他唱《疲惫的太阳》。母亲的卷发垂坠下去，拂在他的脸上。  
“你是在呼唤我吗，妈妈？”他想道，用嘴唇轻轻抿着辛慕尔的头发，“你这是原谅我了吗？但是我不能再原谅自己了。我是个污浊得不能再污浊的人，犯下了一桩又一桩罪，我先是背叛了你，又背叛了我宣誓效忠的雅典娜女神，就像在一口泥潭里灌进污水，我甚至已经习惯于当一个罪人了。……有一个人，他叫卡妙，他站在另一边与你争夺我——他想从我这口污浊的泥潭里得到我的爱，而我的确那样做了。如果这种感情不是爱，那我心中因为惧怕和他离别而产生的疼痛又是什么呢？我感到有一种强烈的责任，要填补别人对我的索求——他们眷恋着我，向我索取着爱，卡妙是这样，辛慕尔也是这样。我要尽到保护他们的责任，不让他们受到我曾给你带来的伤害，永远都不要。这听起来挺伟大，可你已经被我伤害了。我的罪你都看到了。”  
大地震动起来，远处传来“轰隆”“轰隆”的声音。辛慕尔转过身来，靠在苏鲁特怀里，缩成小小的一团。  
“打雷了，我害怕。”  
苏鲁特抱着她，用难以置信的速度下炕、出门，朝与声音相反的方向跑去，积雪绊着他的双腿，他跑得很慢。大雪发出猛兽一般的咆哮，从他们身后猛扑过来。  
“雪崩了！”他大喊。  
随后便是突然降临的、仿佛在等待什么一样的静默。什么都听不到了。他们被压在了硕大的雪块下。  
辛慕尔就这样死去了。她被苏鲁特挖出来的时候，嘴唇还微微张着，死神已经吻过了它。在困惑和害怕的时候，她便是这样的神情。冰结在她的睫毛和嘴唇上，很久都不融化。“我爱你们所有人，爱这个世界，”她僵硬的、微微张着的小嘴似乎在说，“可是，我犯了什么错呢？”  
苏鲁特曾在心中把自己的死亡演练过了无数次。他一步步麻木地走在通向自己坟墓的路上，设想了一万种死后的可能，他让辛慕尔逐渐适应没有哥哥的世界，把她托付给卡妙——那个和他一同修炼三年，逐渐变得强有力的男孩，可是她已经先他一步走到死亡之国去了。他感到一阵眩晕，又咸又苦的泪水流进他的嘴里。珍珠花结还扎在她的头发上，失去了光泽，仿佛它也随她一同死去了。


	17. 第十六章

死神怎么可能带走辛慕尔呢？要知道，她来到世界上才不过八年，人世间的好多事她还没有懂呢。在她小小的心里，甚至还没来得及形成爸爸和妈妈的概念——有一次她问苏鲁特：“哥哥，我们的爸爸妈妈是谁？玛芬卡笑话了我，她不相信我没有爸爸妈妈……”苏鲁特瞧着她，她的双眼像母亲一样，过早地流露出一种令人吃惊的惆怅……过了一会儿，由于没有得到答案，她低下头去，郁闷地编起了绳结。她低头的样子多么像母亲啊，专注而虔诚，她长大之后——在她真正懂得了什么是爱情之后——将会热烈而忘我地爱上一个人，像她的母亲爱她的父亲那样，拥有这样的双眼的女人都是这样去爱的。  
她编出的绳结很精致，有五瓣和六瓣的花朵，有星星，有蝴蝶，甚至可以拿到市场上去卖，如果这附近有市场的话。蝴蝶的翅膀都是圆的，翅膀图案是她从玛芬卡的故事书上描下来的。“哥哥，如果你带我去圣域的话，”辛慕尔曾经说道，“我是不是就能看到真正的蝴蝶了呢？”她的手粗糙、红肿，小得像婴儿的手，但还是很美，小女孩的一切地方都是又美丽又可爱的。如果哥哥呆在她身边，她就是个爱哭鬼；然而当哥哥不在身边的时候，她一下都不哭。“我要坚强起来，毕竟我是圣斗士的妹妹……”她总是一个人呆呆地望着手上的绳结，仿佛在对它们说：“飞吧，飞吧，我的小蝴蝶，我的明亮的小星星，你们要飞到战场上，飞到哥哥的身边，保佑他不要流血……”  
她的嘴唇总是苍白的，四周起了皮，这是缺乏营养的表现。说实在的，她也不爱喝哥哥煮的鱼汤，可他们并没有别的可以吃的东西。哥哥把鱼拖进家来，后来是哥哥和卡妙一块儿把鱼拖进家里，他们削鱼鳞，将鱼腹剖开挖出内脏，做鱼汤的时候她一下都不敢看，可是哥哥离家之后三天，她就学会了做鱼汤。  
辛慕尔只吃过一次糖果。那是在维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇的家里，玛芬卡给了她一块巧克力糖，它用亮晶晶的紫色的糖纸包着，香甜极了，她一小口一小口地啃着，生怕它在舌头上停留的时间太短。她向玛芬卡要了第二块，好让哥哥也尝一尝巧克力糖的滋味，可是在回家的路上，她忍不住又把这颗本该属于哥哥的糖块吃掉了，还是那样的小口品尝——一点儿、一点儿、一点儿。她觉得自己是一只小老鼠，是个偷吃糖果的坏孩子。  
死亡怎么可能夺走她呢？她连第三块糖果都没有吃过。  
“辛慕尔，醒醒，”苏鲁特仿佛叫她起床那样轻声呼唤她，可是他的喉咙发紧，声音听起来不大自然，“再睡的话，哥哥要打屁股啦。”  
苏鲁特俯下身，用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰辛慕尔半张的、苍白的嘴。她的嘴唇上沾着雪花，他尝到了它的又冷又苦的味道。  
“辛慕尔一定是睡得太香了，”他侥幸地想，“瞧她的嘴唇是那样可爱，只是有点冰冷，因为她身体不太好……”  
大地的颤抖声停止了。阳光拨开雪云爬了出来。辛慕尔蜷曲着一动不动地缩在苏鲁特怀中，雪粒镶嵌在她的头发里，她的嘴唇和皮肤都在变得僵硬。  
“我数三下……一，二，三……”苏鲁特说，“还不起来的话……我要打你的屁股了……”他想把辛慕尔吓醒，故意让自己的语气狠一点儿，可是这多么难啊。他一次都没有打过这个乖巧的姑娘。  
辛慕尔还是不理他。她睡得太香了，梦里都是糖果，让她流连得久了一点儿；冰封住了她的眼皮，冻没了她的脉搏，她都浑然不觉。他的手在她冰冷的脸上拂了一下，仿佛是死神挥着刀刃，刀刃上的寒气和他的手指碰到了一块。“傻家伙，”死神好像在对他说，“我早就站在她的身后了，为什么你老是看不到我呢？”  
“不，我不相信，”苏鲁特朝前挥了一下手，像是驱赶一只恼人的小虫一样，“她才这么小，不过八岁，她是我的妹妹，是我的妹妹啊。”他绝望地重复着“妹妹”这个词儿，仿佛期待着它能带来许许多多的特权似的。  
“你终究会相信的，”死神说。  
辛慕尔的脸像石头一样僵硬了。雪花不停地落在辛慕尔身上，苏鲁特就不停地把雪花拂下来——她的脸太冷了，有几片雪花黏在了上面。苏鲁特用指甲去抠，不小心抠破一小块皮肤，他的手触电般地缩了回去。  
“对不起，”他用气音轻轻地说，“哥哥弄痛你了……”  
他这才相信死神说的一切。他抱着辛慕尔，哭得声嘶力竭，浑身颤抖，他在脸上现出许多条哭泣的皱褶，仿佛痛得被人打了一拳。  
不，这个世界上已经没有辛慕尔了，不管哪里都找不到她的踪影，只有她的躯体还在她怀里蜷缩着，它就像是辛慕尔睡着了的模样，冰冷、苍白、忧郁，美得令人难以置信。死神像是漂浮在半空中，居高临下地望着他哭泣的丑样。  
“辛慕尔，我的辛慕尔，”他透过泪水看着怀里这张小小的面孔，“是我杀害了你。我干嘛要把你从屋子里带出来呢？如果你还待在我们的屋子里的话，你就不会死了，”他回头望了望他们的屋子，那屋子塌得连一块完整的木片都没有，“至少你活着的可能性还能大一点儿，我的辛慕尔。”  
他呆滞地哭，一个劲地看着白茫茫的雪，他的眼球给雪地灼得疼痛，再这样下去，他会瞎掉。  
“让我瞎掉吧，”苏鲁特想，“就像俄狄浦斯那样。”  
早在他四岁的时候，母亲就给他讲《俄狄浦斯王》的故事，让他读厚厚的普希金选集，读安东·巴甫洛维奇的《决斗》，读《神曲》；这是个多么操之过急而又多么笨拙的母亲啊，她一股脑地给苏鲁特心中塞进一个四岁孩子读不懂、也不爱读的东西，就像他是个永远也装不满的罐子似的，可是苏鲁特呢，只挑《俄狄浦斯王》里的冒险故事去读。也许，她早就预见了自己会早早地被抛弃，于是用这种方式在苏鲁特的心上刻下有关自己的回忆？  
而现在，回忆终于一股脑地涌现出来，压在他的肩上，把他往更沉、更沉的深处压去，他闭上剧痛的眼睛，感到自己像一艘被埋在积雪中的沉船。人世间的一切罪孽都由他产生，妹妹，母亲，父亲，卡妙，老师，一切都在咬啮着他的心，一切都是他的罪，他无论走到哪儿都把痛苦和罪孽传染给别人，犹如身上的病菌一样。  
“我的罪孽的确有这么严重吗？”有一秒钟苏鲁特疲倦地想，“我是个善良的人……我从没有想过要害别人。然而为什么要我来背负所有的罪呢？这颇有些不公平……”他昏昏沉沉地搂紧辛慕尔的遗体，它又冷又硬，像一大块顽石，“说不定——这颇有些亵渎的意味——雅典娜的圣斗士都是由我这样的人组成的，我们当罪人已经当得习惯了，麻木了，她就收集了我们的生命，把它献给伟大的事业——圣战。病原体是没法杀掉自己的。可为什么是由我来做病原体呢？我头一次感到了身上这些不属于自己的罪孽的重量，我干嘛要背负它们呢？它们如此沉重，沉重得吓人……”  
水瓶座的圣衣就在不远处——它还在永恒冰壁里静静地闪着金光，雪崩没有摧毁它，哪怕整片冰原都碎裂、沉没，它也不会受到任何的损坏，仍旧用它空洞的、金色的双眼冷冷地打量着一切，无论是谁穿上它，谁又抛弃它，谁在哭泣，谁在死去，它都无动于衷，好像在讥嘲人们为什么有这么多的爱与恨。辛慕尔的躯体还躺在苏鲁特怀里，非常小，非常冷，沉沉地坠下去，坠得他的双臂又麻又痛。而在这片雪的废墟的另一边，出现一个青色的脑袋，越来越近，卡妙哭泣着向他跋涉而来。


	18. 第十七章

苏鲁特的声音拖得长长的、懒懒的，像一滩正在凝固的血。  
“卡——妙，”他说，“你干嘛这么哭呀。”  
而卡妙只是哭，哭得浑身发颤；他的拳头一次一次地砸进雪地里，涌着泪的眼睛瞪得老大。要是这附近有什么树桩或是石头，他准会一头扑上去，撞得鲜血四溅。  
这应当是一张同哀泣与忧伤完全相反的脸。然而此时这张脸上爬满了绝望的泪水，让卡妙整个变了样。  
“杀了我……”卡妙号泣着说，“求你了，苏鲁特……杀了我。”  
雪盖在辛慕尔的身上，也在苏鲁特的头发上和肩上积了一层。一个是死人，一个像死人。只有从苏鲁特憔悴的、但是闪着微弱的光的双眼中才能看出来，他还活着。这是一个被巨大的悲痛耗竭的人，从他干枯的身体里，已经榨不出一滴泪汁了。  
“你怎么一个劲地跪在那儿，卡妙。过来呀。”苏鲁特说。他的嘴唇几乎没有动。  
“不……不！”卡妙猛烈地摇着头，“让我死吧……你把我杀了吧……”两口芒果罐头从他的外套口袋中滑出来，掉在雪地上。  
“死？你说什么傻话，”苏鲁特轻轻地说，他低下头，茫然地盯着满身雪白的辛慕尔，“连辛慕尔都不愿意呆在我身边了。她走得那么急，连一个招呼都懒得打一下。连她都不信任我了吗？妈妈，老师，辛慕尔，他们一个接一个，一个接一个，”他笑起来，眼皮动了动，于是睫毛上的雪一块块掉下去，“一个接一个。”  
卡妙仍然没有作答，他哭得嘴唇直哆嗦，甚至越躲越远。他久久没有抬起头来，只是恍惚地望着地面，好像他一抬头，就会有灾祸降临一样，然而这不由他抬不抬头，灾祸已经降临在这里了。他本来有一双明亮的蓝眼睛，望着人的时候，它们像两颗宝石，像两片小小的冰海。而现在呢，他的眼睛还是那样蓝，盈着亮晶晶的泪水，但是它们变得那样沉闷，失去了光泽……  
苏鲁特的声音又轻轻扬起，打破了沉默。  
“怎么回事，卡妙？为什么躲着我？难道——难道你也嫌弃我，要从我身边走开吗？”  
卡妙哭着没有说话。  
苏鲁特伸出僵硬的手，一绺一绺地撩起辛慕尔沾着雪的头发。  
“她太像我的妈妈了，”苏鲁特慢慢地说，“现在她简直就是妈妈睡着的样子。瞧她的头发，红得和妈妈一模一样，一模一样……我早该料到了，她的命运也和妈妈是一样的。她一辈子都得不到幸福。”说到“幸福”这个词的时候，苏鲁特阴鸷而短促地笑了一声，“我把她的幸福抢走了。”  
“我杀了辛慕尔，”卡妙嗫嚅着，声音在喉咙里微弱得自己都听不到。  
卡妙感到喉咙阵阵疼痛——在未来的日子里，他将时刻感受、并且习惯忍受这种疼痛，但此时他还没有习惯它。这种疼痛是话语在喉管里缓慢而艰难地摩擦而产生的。让一个多话而淘气的少年把话语吞回去太难了。  
“可是……”苏鲁特闭起眼睛，长长地呼吸了一声，“我想要幸福。想得要命。”  
这是一个寒冷的、光秃秃的春天。整个冰原上覆盖着刚刚崩塌的雪。这些雪有年头了，常年被埋在深处，一丝灰尘都没有沾过，像新雪一样洁白，伸展到无边无际的远方去。  
“我不知道今天为什么特别怕冷。”苏鲁特失神落魄地说，“可是，卡妙，你一来，我好像……好像就没那么冷了。你会给我幸福的。”  
“可现在不行了。”卡妙无声地对自己说。  
“你要给我幸福——难道你没有给过我这样的承诺吗？”苏鲁特说，“我还记得你这句话，一直都记得，那时候我一个人躲在外面，你找到我，吻我，把我带出去，你的手牵着我的手……你说过，我得活下去，我们会过上光辉幸福的生活，一切遭的罪都会没有的，到处是阳光和蜜糖，到处是幸福……幸福啊。我一直记得这个词儿。你忘记了吗？”他的话还是那么轻声细语、无精打采，然而愈发地焦灼不安，听不出是命令还是哀求，“卡妙，你过来，抱紧我，吻我。兑现你的承诺……给我幸福。”  
卡妙小心翼翼，一步一步地走过去——他不像是在走，倒像是强迫自己挪到苏鲁特身边——他颤抖地抱住苏鲁特，把沾着泪水的吻印在那落满雪的、冰冷的额头上。他的吻躲躲闪闪，如同吻在一块灼热的木炭上。不过一会儿，卡妙再也无法忍受这样的煎熬，猛地松开了苏鲁特。  
“不，我不配再靠近你了……”卡妙泪水涟涟地嚷道，“我，我……”  
“你？”  
“我害死了辛慕尔……”  
“连你也在嘲笑我吗？”苏鲁特呆滞的脸上露出似笑非笑的神情，他的声音轻得像耳语，“和你有什么关系？……害死她的是我，不是你。要是我不把她带出屋子来……”  
“不，不，是我害死了她。”卡妙喃喃地说，一只手紧紧抓在自己的衣领上，“如果不是我，就没有这场雪崩——我——回来的路上，我——我看到一棵枯树，就跳起来，揍了它一拳——结果——结果积雪塌下来，把我埋住了——没想到，辛慕尔也——”  
有谁见过苏鲁特绝望的表情呢？就连他的妈妈也没见过。在幼年的时候，他就学会了隐藏它。他固执得要命，也坚强得要命。他把炙热柔软的心装进一口罐子里，竭尽全力、一声不吭地压着盖子。哪怕他的心汁在罐中澎湃翻涌，想要像泪水那样满溢出来，他也毫不屈服。  
然而现在，卡妙头一次见到了苏鲁特绝望的脸——苏鲁特苍白的嘴唇哆嗦着，很像害了病。  
“这不可能。不可能……不可能。”苏鲁特喃喃地说，“你不是爱我的吗？……啊？”  
“但我把她害死了。”卡妙哭得直咳嗽，“苏鲁特，我求你杀了我。”  
苏鲁特没有说话。他跪下去来回抚摸辛慕尔的脸，那张小脸又青又白，硬邦邦的。辛慕尔的手还保持着微微张开的状态，没有捏成拳头，它看起来甚至不像人手，而像某种动物幼崽的爪子。苏鲁特把她的手放进手心里，来回揉搓，就如同她还活着时那样。  
“没关系……”苏鲁特说，嗓音卡在他的喉咙里，仿佛他竭力挣扎着强迫自己说话，“没关系，卡妙……我不怪你。你不是故意的，对吧……？”  
“但是我把这些全毁了，我是个罪人……”卡妙痛苦地重复了一声，“罪人。”这个词语头一次从他嘴里说出来，说得驾轻就熟。他从苏鲁特那里学到了这个词儿，连紧紧抿着嘴唇的表情和悲哀的眼神也一并学来了。  
一股突如其来的愤怒让苏鲁特深深吸了一口气。他并不是因为卡妙害死了妹妹而发怒，而是愤怒于卡妙那双低垂的眼睛。“我和你是共犯，”他感到那双盈满泪水的蓝眼睛这样告诉他，“但你现在用不着担罪了，因为我已经把所有的罪责都揽走了。”  
他跪下去，看着辛慕尔的脸。那张小脸上长出了一块尸斑。  
“哥哥，你逃脱了罪责——是卡妙宽宥了你，”那尸斑仿佛也在对他说，“但你也是杀了我的凶手。”  
“连你也要折磨我吗？我的辛慕尔？”他无声地对她说，“怎么，我爱你们爱得还不够吗？为什么你们都要指责我，说我是个十恶不赦的罪人，为什么你们总要让我背负着重担呢？我已经那么疲倦了，我的背脊给责任压得那么弯，可是你们谁都看不到。”  
他低低地、久久地跪着，仿佛是从雪地上长出来的一块石头似的。  
“你怎么了？”卡妙哽咽着问。  
“我们得把辛慕尔葬掉，”很久之后，苏鲁特才艰难地开口，“但是我不想把她埋起来。她已经在变丑了，在泥土之下，她会丑得更快……上一次，我们已经埋葬了维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇……那时候，我感觉很不好……好像是我们杀了他一样。虽然我明白，他并不是因我们而死的。”  
他的声音沙哑而低沉，手指拂过辛慕尔沾满雪粒的红头发。他捋下她鬓发上的珍珠花结，慢慢摩挲着。  
“我和你就是通过这个花结认识的。一次算不得是愉快的相识——我还把你的鼻子揍出了血。那时我压根想不到你……”  
苏鲁特把后半句话吞了回去。“你爱我，而我也爱你”这几个字眼不停地在他紧闭的口腔里冲撞，碎成几个破片——爱，爱，爱。爱能带来幸福吗？他感到自己在被这个词狠狠地侮辱着。  
辛慕尔周身逐渐被冻气包围了起来。苏鲁特给她做了一口冰棺。她的眼睛紧紧闭着，尸斑淡得几乎瞧不见了。她的脸庞呈现出一种异乎寻常的、苍白的美。  
冰棺做好之后，苏鲁特颓然坐下，手里攥着那串珍珠花结，他久久地把脸埋在臂窝里，头发乱蓬蓬的，像一个小孩。他的样子比以往任何时候都要孤独。  
有几片雪花旋转着飘下来，仿佛坟前的花朵一样贴在冰棺上。  
苏鲁特双手撑在地上，有气无力地仰望着天空。雪云在天上翻滚，像一条条灰色的海浪。  
“你恨我吗？”卡妙问。  
苏鲁特捻着珍珠花结，沉默了很久。  
“我不知道。”  



	19. 第十八章

罐头冻得像两只铁块，包装上都是希腊字母，只有从包装上金黄色的果肉才能看出里面装的是芒果。他们把罐头放在火堆旁，稍微解了解冻，就打开吃了起来。  
“很甜，”苏鲁特说，“辛慕尔一定爱吃这个。”  
卡妙默默地咀嚼着，没有说话。他想，她就是因为这些甜甜的果肉而死的。甜味是一种魔鬼般的毒素，只要一小点儿，就能点亮他们灰色的生命，甚至能伪装成他们全部的希望。它引诱着辛慕尔的心，把她引诱到圣域，引诱到一条高悬着明灯的路上，到那时她会一头扎进无边无际的糖海里，把她小小的、瘦瘦的身体整个埋进去。他兴奋得蹦起来的原因就是这个，他多想让她高兴啊——果肉捏在他的指间，沉甸甸的，像一块铅——他想让她高兴，这样也能让她的哥哥也高兴起来，可他却把她害死了，他含着眼泪想。  
他听到苏鲁特的声音在火堆对面响了起来。  
“我不应该老是提到辛慕尔，她——她死了，不是吗？”苏鲁特不自然地笑了笑，“我们要做坚强的冰战士，不能老想着软弱的私情。”  
苏鲁特停顿了一下，也不说话了，卡妙透过火焰凝视着他的双手，这双手完全长成了成年人的样子，又细又长，骨节突出，手指沾上了罐头里的糖水。他想起辛慕尔小小的手放在苏鲁特手心里，她两岁时手就那么小，八岁时手还是那么小，仿佛是她为了躲避大人的世界，特意赶在长大之前死去了。苏鲁特的左耳旁颇为滑稽地绑着她的珍珠发饰，这个纯然属于女孩的饰物让他沉闷的五官看起来柔和了一些。  
卡妙太爱他了。他太想把他搂在怀里，把他的面孔吻个千遍万遍，直到双方都筋疲力竭，他想进入苏鲁特的血管，抓住每一根神经的悸动，轻轻地捧起苏鲁特的渴望幸福的孤独的心，紧紧地贴在自己的胸口上。卡妙甚至觉得，哪怕苏鲁特在地球的对面，只要苏鲁特的心脏由于孤独而搏动一次，卡妙也能在空气中感受到这种微弱的颤动，他将会不远万里穿过积雪的冰原，越过大海和沙漠，走到苏鲁特的身边。  
可是现在，苏鲁特就在坐在他面前，与他相距不到两米远的距离，他却不敢上前去拥抱他。火焰噼噼啪啪地作响，炙烤着寒冷的空气，糖汁恼人地黏在他的指头上面。“吱——吱，”远方的鸟这样叫着，“吱——吱……”  
“私情，”苏鲁特说，“维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇就是死在私情上。以前我一点儿也不喜欢他。他只关心自己的老婆和孩子，不是个称职的圣斗士。但是当我看到他尸体的那一刻，我突然不再讨厌他了。很难说这具体是一种怎样的感情——有些像谅解。我们……我们都是犯下这种罪的人。共犯想要彼此谅解是很容易的一件事。”  
贫嘴多舌的卡妙一句话也没说，寡言少语的苏鲁特喋喋不休起来。疲惫一视同仁地笼罩在他们身上。在这间屋子里，他们曾第一次亲吻，第一次做了爱。  
“我压根没好好搭建这屋子，只要能让我活过最后的几个月就成。”苏鲁特说，“我想，那时我是鬼迷了心窍，我一厢情愿地相信着自己很快就会死去，就好像我一得到圣衣，就马上要上战场，马上要流血牺牲似的。我被死亡的诱惑迷得晕头转向，简直荒唐可笑——难道我不知道自己是世界上最顽强的一群人之一吗？就像这间屋子。它是那么残破，狭小，甚至有点像一座坟墓，好像被风一吹就会散架，一点儿都不剩。……可实际上怎么样呢？只有这间屋子在雪崩中保留了下来，它没有倒塌，还是这么简陋，这么残缺……它靠这种残缺才屹立不倒的，它在朝我们炫耀自己的残缺……而那些完整、美丽、良善的事物，一下子就破碎了，无论装多少根加固的房梁，抹上多少层厚厚的水泥，给它们穿上多少层盔甲，都没用。维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇大概也明白了这一点。”  
卡妙沉默地听着苏鲁特的话语，听得很吃力。当苏鲁特说到的内容让他难过的时候，他试图像翻书那样，把这段内容跳过去不听，尽管这是不可能的事。  
“他死了。”卡妙说。  
“他是一个完整的人，”苏鲁特说，“他的遗容在对我笑，似乎在告诉我，看，他是多么完满和幸福。我把他放进墓坑的时候，他看起来就像一个再普通不过的老头儿，如果有谁看到这个老头儿的尸体，都绝不会想到，他是一个圣斗士，是一个为全世界的光明和未来而战斗的……战士，”这个词让他讥讽地弯了一下嘴角，“他没有死在战场上，而是死在了圣域手里。如果说维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇是因为犯了所谓的死罪，那辛慕尔呢？她的罪又是什么？”  
“别再说了，苏鲁特，”卡妙痛苦地说，“我求求你。”  
苏鲁特没有理会，继续冷酷地说了下去。他的玫瑰色的双眼里出现一种近乎病态的光芒。  
“辛慕尔什么罪也没有。我是看着她长大的，从出生到……到她死去。她从没有怀疑过女神的存在，坚信女神会给她带来幸福……’哥哥，好哥哥，’她老是这样说，’我是不是很快就能做圣斗士的妹妹啦？’她有些挑食、胆小、爱哭，难道这也是罪吗？为什么她要代我们这些有罪的人受过呢？如果她代表着终极的善与纯洁，为什么她反而会这么脆弱——你摸过她的手腕吗？细得好像一折就断，根本不像一个八岁孩子的手。”  
最后一颗星星隐没到白昼的天空中去了。两只黑鸟在窗外不远的地方盘旋，在天空中涂抹出一条条很快消失的踪迹。苏鲁特走到窗前，凝视这两只鸟儿。他的身影探出窗外，形成一个近似跳崖自杀者的姿势。  
“他行走在一条危险的山路边上，”卡妙眯起眼看着苏鲁特的身影，想道，“我得拉他一把，救他回来，否则，他马上会滑到冰冷而沉寂的深渊中去……”  
在卡妙就要伸出手之前，苏鲁特转过身来，两手撑着窗子。卡妙感到仿佛有什么东西在自己和苏鲁特之间断裂了。  
“我们马上就要争夺水瓶座圣衣了。新的水瓶座圣斗士——产生在我们俩之间。”苏鲁特耸起鼻子，摊开双手，“是我们之间的谁呢？去守护这个脆弱得一碰就碎的世界？”  
“我不知道。”  
“不知道。多棒的回答。我们知道什么呢？知道终有一天这个世界上的邪恶会被正义战胜，知道我们要为神圣的雅典娜奉献生命，让阳光射进阴暗可怖的死国？我们甚至连下一秒发生的雪崩都不知道。”  
说完，他低下头，抬起眼朝卡妙一瞥，显得又疲倦又邪恶。现在他一点儿都不像苏鲁特了。  
然而这不是苏鲁特又是谁呢？还是那一头暗淡的红头发，像蒙着一层云母的红头发，头皮上藏着一条伤疤，还是那双玫瑰红的眼睛，还是他的胸膛、他的肉体——卡妙曾经温柔地抚摸过他的肌肤，把自己深深地埋入到他的身体中去。“我太累了，”这双阴森的玫瑰色的眼睛仿佛在对卡妙说，“长久地做一个罪人是很累的。你来接替我做一阵罪人吧，如果你爱我的话。毕竟这个世界上总是有人要做罪人的。”  
是的，我爱你，卡妙无声地回答。他感到食指一阵刺痛，芒果罐头的铁皮在他手指上划出一道口子。他看到这块沾着鲜血的铁皮上映出一张模糊的、陌生的面孔，一张倔强、忧伤、沉默的面孔。他愣了一秒。这是谁？很快，他明白这就是自己。罪孽感让他的脸孔很快变了样子。他感到自己在缓缓地套上苏鲁特丢下的铠甲——甲胄内侧是无数尖刃，刺进他的血肉里。女神……雅典娜……他仿佛看到面前有一个高大的、面目不清的女人，冷酷地俯视着他。  
告诉我，女人问道，你犯了什么罪呢？  
我害死了辛慕尔，他对她回答，我还犯了私情罪。  
多少次？  
记不得了，很多很多次。我爱上了我的挚友，一个男人，可是我害死了他的妹妹。  
可这并不是你一个人的罪。  
雅典娜，我的女神，我从来都没有对您虔诚过，但今天，请您允许我对您忠诚一次吧，求您实现我一个愿望。处决我，把我杀死，求求您，把死亡赐给我吧，就像处决伊凡奇老师那样。  
很好，那女人的声音浑厚低沉犹如教堂的一口钟，你是一个合格的罪人了，从今以后我允许你成为我的水瓶座圣斗士。说完她离开了，傲慢地拖着洁白的裙裾向远走去，任凭他怎么呼唤都不再回来。他感到一张颤抖的嘴唇——这嘴唇他再熟悉不过，是苏鲁特的嘴唇——厚颜无耻地凑过来，印在他的嘴上，这个吻甜丝丝的，还有糖水罐头的味道。  
卡妙想：要是我能推开苏鲁特多好啊！要是我有拒绝他的权利多好啊！我真的这样卑微，卑微到连苏鲁特的命令都不得不接受了吗？他僵硬地回应着这个吻，苏鲁特的唇舌灼热、柔软，像一条毒蛇似的紧紧地缠着他。亲吻越来越潮湿，事态越来越恶化，他感受到苏鲁特剧烈的心跳，这心跳仿佛在对他说：你已经和我一同陷下去了，索性就陷得更深一些吧。我们之间再没有辛慕尔的阻隔了，这不就是你渴望的吗？你用雪崩把我妹妹除掉，这样你就可以独占我了。你第一天做罪人就做得这么熟练，那么多背负一条罪名又有什么关系呢？你已经占有我了，凶狠地、独断地占有了我。窗外刮起风来，风在空气中凄厉地啸叫着。  
卡妙再也无法忍受了。他偏过头去，中断了这个吻。  
“你想杀我就杀死我吧，苏鲁特。”  
“杀死你？”苏鲁特尖笑一声，带着讥讽和悲哀。  
一阵狂风从窗口吹来，把冰碴和雪粒送进屋子。淡金色的阳光在冰粒上闪动，刺得人睁不开眼睛。  
卡妙的心被一种剧烈的垂坠感折磨着——每当他预感到要失掉什么的时候，都会体验到这样的感觉。他想，他要永远失去苏鲁特了，永远地。


	20. 第十九章

女神殿的廊柱直指天空，撒加站在这些廊柱旁，仿佛也是它们之中的一员——高大、俊美、优雅，满足人们对神的一切想象。“很高兴再次和你见面，”他微笑着说，“我们的水瓶座战士。”  
撒加把“我们”这个词发得模糊不清，听上去像是“我”，就好像水瓶座战士是他的私属品。他向卡妙欠了欠身，这是一种欢迎的姿态，他的两绺暗蓝的长发垂下来，和夜色融成一片。  
卡妙默不作声。头盔的一小块阴影落在卡妙的脸上，蒙住了他的眼睛，水瓶座的圣衣箍着他的身体，他觉得自己像一个蹩脚的演员，正在演一出矫揉造作的戏，戏服金灿灿的，不怎么合身。他仰起头，睁大眼睛，闭上，再睁开。星空在神殿上方朝四面八方伸展，他望着星空，在无数明亮的星星中间，有一颗星格外黯淡，稍不注意，它就会隐没到夜幕中去。卡妙凝视着它。可它仍旧会熄灭，他凄凉地想。他感到自己有一种义不容辞的责任去挽留这颗星星，然而他无能为力。他合上眼皮，沉重的责任感像泥巴一样粘在他身上。  
他感到难过，关于苏鲁特的记忆撕扯着他的心。他永远也忘不了在冰原上的那个漫漫长夜，苏鲁特靠在他的身上，他们的呼吸交汇在一起，他们能看到彼此嘴唇上的绒毛，苏鲁特向他坦白了一切，苏鲁特的的身体，苏鲁特的沉默，苏鲁特的孤独的心。那个夜晚太漫长了，长得承载着没完没了的朽坏和死亡。你还记得你对他的承诺吗，卡妙问自己，要给他幸福，可现在幸福在哪里呢？这是一个可笑的、悲伤的承诺。热恋中的年轻人很少有不可笑的。  
“杀了我，撒加，”卡妙说，“我不配做水瓶座圣斗士。水瓶座圣斗士应该是他，”卡妙停顿了几秒，没有说出苏鲁特的名字，他仿佛觉得这个名字长满了尖刺，一旦出口就会把他的嘴扎得鲜血淋漓，“你见过他。”  
说完这话时卡妙后悔了。圣衣越来越沉重地压在他身上，像一副枷锁。难道他还要把这副枷锁还给苏鲁特吗？难道他还想心安理得地享受自由吗？这些天卡妙无数次想到死。眼望群星的时候，卡妙赴死的欲望尤其强烈。冰原上的昼夜又长又慢，以至于来到圣域后，二十四个小时一轮回的昼夜让他觉得自己在飞速变老。他像一个病殃殃的老人那样行走和呼吸。  
“这不是你认为配不配的问题，”撒加说，“是女神选择了你。这是你的光荣，也是你的责任，由你穿上水瓶座的圣衣，为这片大地而战。”  
一股树叶的气息随着夜风吹来，吹动卡妙的头发。天幕上的那颗晦暗的星终究消失了，哪里都不能找到它的踪影，似乎没有存在过似的。  
“我不懂这种光荣是什么，”卡妙仍旧瞧着天空，眯起眼睛说。  
“你站在八十八星座的顶点，这是女神赐给你的荣耀。”  
卡妙还是没有回答。他想：可为什么女神连死亡都不赐给他呢？  
在他来到圣域之后，他自始至终都没有正眼看过撒加一眼。他总是这样久久地、孤僻地望着什么地方，陷入沉思。圣域的一切阳光和欢笑与他不相关，他仅仅是回忆着、回忆着，不断地回忆，细细地品尝着他过去的一切甜蜜的和痛苦的事情，他曾热烈地、错误地爱过什么人，可他现在再也无人可爱了，他生命的一部分死了，消亡了，就像那颗被夜幕吞没的星星，永远地被埋葬在了那片遥远的冰原上。他的蓝眼睛里老有两束光在闪动，仿佛下一秒就要哭，然而他一次也没有落泪——他看起来并不像一个泪水很多的人。  
“愚蠢的少年，”撒加想，“他竟不知道这种荣耀意味着什么。”  
撒加抬起手，在锃亮的圣衣上他看到自己的脸。它高傲而悲悯，像神望着世人。“我天生就是神的模样，”撒加又想，他的嘴角挑出一个不易觉察的弧度，“有谁会不敬爱他们的神呢？除非他愚蠢。”  
一轮半满的、有些发红的月亮从女神殿后慢慢探出头来，照出了尖顶上的猫头鹰雕像的影子。猫头鹰张开双翅，直勾勾地盯着卡妙，卡妙也直直地回望着它。四周静寂无声。  
“我比伊凡奇老师的罪孽重得多，”卡妙疲惫地说，“你为什么杀的是他，而不是我？”  
“圣域需要你，圣战也需要年轻的有生力量，”撒加平缓而又宁静地说，“这是女神的意思。”  
撒加说的话都是众所周知的陈腐措辞，然而现在却显得特别有分量，仿佛是女神秘密召见了他，向他传达了什么旨意，他只把有必要的话告诉卡妙。任何多余的解释都可能是对女神的歪曲——诸如维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇太老了、苏鲁特堕落了之类的缘由。维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇需要被处死，卡妙需要做下一任的水瓶座圣斗士，这就是女神的意思。这是一种不容反抗的旨意。  
“为了这片大地，”卡妙筋疲力尽地闭上眼睛，“可我也站在这片大地上。”  
“你会成为这片大地上的英雄，终有一天你会得到全世界的爱。”  
我不要什么全世界的爱，卡妙想，我只要一个人的爱。他和我在一起朝夕相处了三年，还救了我两次，他有一头晚霞似的红头发，一双黯淡的玫瑰色眼睛。即使我亲手毁掉了他对我的爱——真正的他已经离我而去，一个魔鬼在那场灾难中偷偷溜进来，戴上了他的躯壳，让他恨我。可他让我活着，女神让我活着，撒加也让我活着。你们全都让我活下去，因为你们知道只要我多活一天，就多承受一天痛苦，我每一秒都在用罪人的身份活着，用罪人的鼻子呼吸，用罪人的眼睛看世界，这个美好得让我配不上的世界。你们叫我被所爱的人仇恨，叫我一直往前走，离我的过去越来越远，离我的冰原越来越远，那是我的冰原，那里有我的第一份和最后一份爱。  
卡妙垂下了头，万念俱灰地盯着自己的腿和脚，他的腿套着金光闪闪的甲胄，即使在黑夜，这种光芒也像太阳那么刺眼。他感到一阵翻肠搅肚的恶心。辛慕尔又尖又细的歌声仿佛飘进他耳朵里：被太阳灼伤，绯红的海洋渐渐干涸……  
“我接受女神的旨意，作为水瓶座圣斗士活下去，”卡妙说，“如果这样活着是对我的一种惩罚的话。”  
“这不是惩罚，是荣耀。”  
“是惩罚，”卡妙绝望地说，“永生永世的惩罚。”  
撒加笑了笑，没说什么。愚蠢的少年——他再一次给卡妙下了定论。这是他第一次遇到不懂黄金圣衣的荣誉为何物的人。他慢悠悠地走下神殿的台阶，回到自己的双子宫。  
夜风把云吹开，轻轻吹拂着圣域残破的石柱，吹拂着撒加的头发和脸庞。撒加像一个储君那样，打量着他的十二宫——在他的心中，圣域即将归他所有了。他享受着温暖潮湿的夜风，感到发自内心的愉快。  
再过一天，明天晚上，就是那老迈的教皇指定继承者的日子了。  
“必然是我戴上那顶三重冠，”撒加遥望着教皇厅，自言自语，“我想不出第二种可能性。”


	21. 第二十章

“没错，就是那棵树，”安德烈亚斯指了指窗外，“那棵树能让人起死回生。”  
窗外一棵树都没有。在安德烈亚斯的手指向的地方，是一座山丘，覆满了雪。天色阴沉沉的，和在西伯利亚时没什么两样。苏鲁特无精打采地托着下巴，望向窗外。  
“我不想要什么起死回生，”苏鲁特说，“死了就是死了。”  
“奇迹是这个世界必不可少的组分，”安德烈亚斯说，“只可惜您不相信。”他缓慢、均匀地摇晃着手中的棕色小瓶，在屋子里来回走动，他从墙根走到窗前用了七步，之后再转身回去，“调这种药需要把它充分混合，最少要用七七四十九步的时间——在有极昼和极夜的地方，一切用日出日落为标尺来衡量时间的方法都是不足为信的。我更信赖自己的身体，当然，是在我年老体衰之前。”  
安德烈亚斯略微颔首，一片暗红色的刘海垂下来遮住他的右眼，即便如此，他的神情仍然得意而不失礼节，像一个奸诈的叙利亚人在推销他的商品。他对万事万物都有自己的一套理论，并且对此充满自信。  
“你这个巫医，”苏鲁特阴沉地说，“叫我来这儿，就是为了让我看一棵看不见的树。你应该知道，我只要用百分之一的力量，就可以把你杀死。”  
“我当然明白您有那种力量，”安德烈亚斯摇动手指，“但是，相信我，您没办法对我下手。毕竟你是圣斗士，不是么？”他不失讽刺地说，“为了爱与和平奉献自己的圣徒。想欺凌弱小的话就来吧，我保证不做任何挣扎——”  
“闭嘴，”苏鲁特抬起手，打断了安德烈亚斯，“你喋喋不休得让我头疼。你该知道，现在可不是什么圣斗士了。要做坏事的话，我不会有任何犹豫，”他嗤笑了一下，充满着凶狠——是那种刚刚学会的凶狠，就像头一次偷学抽烟的孩子。  
安德烈亚斯举起双手：“好了，好了，我表示认输。可这没有必要，因为我是站在您这一边的。”  
苏鲁特靠在椅背上，呆呆地盯着天花板。“辛慕尔”，他无声地翕动嘴唇拼出这个名字。他张开右手，在半空中抓了抓，他感到有一股泪水似的、又酸又苦的暖流驶过全身。他仿佛觉得辛慕尔的小手就在他对面，往前探一下，再探一下，就能把她的手攥在手心里。吊灯从肮脏的天花板上垂下来，在房间里洒下冷漠而黯淡的黄光，把他的手照成一个黑影。他看到的只有自己的手，一只瘦干如鬼魂的手，一只再也做不成哥哥的人的手。  
“站在我这一边？”苏鲁特哑着嗓子说，“我身边没有站人的地方。”  
苏鲁特在对面的墙上看见自己的影子。它的边缘模糊，像一块水里的顽石。他突然想起卡妙在浴室吻他的时候，他俩谁也看不清彼此，那感觉就像是两个人一起沉入了水里，他们能抓住的只有对方，才不至于双双溺死，于是他抓住了卡妙，卡妙也抓住了他，还进入了他……卡妙进入了他。像一个男人进入一个女人那样。  
他猛地坐直了身体，影子也随之变换了姿势，他盯着那影子，他感到它在嘲笑他。远处的山丘上，雪正在严丝合缝地把裸露在外的黑色岩石封闭起来。  
“看得出您在恨一个人，”安德烈亚斯说。  
苏鲁特感到一阵烦躁，没有回答。他想：我是在恨卡妙吗？也许我该恨他。毕竟他占有了我，还间接害死了我唯一的妹妹，这一切线索拼合起来，都让他无比接近一个真凶，一个十足的恶棍杀手。他不坏，甚至算一个真诚的、纯洁的好人，他的双眼总是那么活泼而明亮，仿佛是太阳遥远的反光在他眼里闪动着，当他的胸膛和我的胸膛紧紧相贴的时候，我感受到他的跳动着的滚烫的心。他就是怀揣着这颗赤诚的心，夺走了我的一切。  
安德烈亚斯把手中小瓶的液体倒进大瓶中，发出一阵水声。  
“恨是不好的，”安德烈亚斯说，“我们的世界应该充满阳光和爱。”  
“你到底想说什么？”苏鲁特冷冷地问。  
“但恨意也有它的用处，有时它是培育阳光和爱的土壤。”  
苏鲁特低着头，漫不经心伸直双腿，把左腿搭在右腿上，又换了一边，把右腿搭在上方。一只飞虫撞在吊灯里，被烫焦了，响起一阵噪音，滋——滋——滋。  
“你应该学着收敛一下自己的野心，”苏鲁特头也不抬地笑了起来，“在利用我之前，先把你自己的用意说清楚比较好。”  
“看您说的，这全都是为了阳光，为了大地能够欣欣向荣，”安德烈亚斯说，“可希路达女王能带领人民达到我们的应许之地吗？她毕竟只是一个还没长大成人的女孩子。”  
“你要弑君，”苏鲁特懒洋洋地说。  
“噢，不不，我哪里敢，”安德烈亚斯故作姿态地耸耸肩膀，“我只是一个小小的宫廷医生而已。但不得不说您聪明得过了头，乃至过于尖锐了——这对您不好。人有时候还是需要保持驽钝一些。”  
“聪明谈不上，只是因为我无数次地体会过失望了。我的心里没有一点儿和希望沾边的东西，一点都没有。曾经我还幻想过做一个好人，现在才发现这只是幻想而已。”苏鲁特说，他觉得自己的灵魂很像一颗洋葱，他流着眼泪一层层地往下剥，剥到最后才发现它的心早已烂空了，淌着腐坏的汁，“你在利用我，这点我再清楚不过。哪怕你雇我去刺杀你们的女王，哪怕你像呼唤一条狗似的把我呼来喝去，哪怕你现在就杀死我，把我的生命拿去填补你的野心，我也没什么意见。你拿走吧，全部都拿走。我已经一无所有了。”


	22. 第二十一章

（修文中）


	23. 第二十二章

教皇是个老得出奇的男人，他的年纪是一般老人的三倍，皱纹同样有三倍之多。他的身躯已经老得皮包骨头，幸好他还高大，身材还撑得起教皇袍。宽大的教皇袍罩在瘦骨头外面，像一口空敞的大钟。平时，他将自己的老脸藏匿在面具下面。面具由上好的奥利哈尔钢铸成，是鬼魅一样的银灰色，看起来光滑，冰凉，完美。  
他对自己的面具颇为满意，它成功地保存了他的威严。皱纹代表着软弱，代表着他——这个站在圣域顶点的男人，这个圣徒们的领袖，这个一度最为强壮而美丽的生命，对死亡的妥协。教皇绝不允许自己遭受这样的折辱。  
穆是教皇唯一的学生，教皇爱他就如同爱自己的独子一样。他长得年轻而漂亮，性格温柔，讨人喜欢。他的皮肤好像教皇的面具那么光滑，身体矫健得像两百多年前的教皇那样。举手投足之间，他仿佛在复现一个年轻的教皇。  
在穆正式披挂上白羊座圣斗士的前一个晚上，教皇召见了他。这是由春转夏的时候，空气温暖、宁静。夜空上的星星显得很高，黑夜也显得更浓重了。穆半跪在地上，仰视着老教皇。他的眼睛很浅，呈翠绿色。  
教皇静默了很久。他张开嘴，却很难发出声。好在他的脸被面具遮着，穆看不到他的窘态。  
“不要去做圣斗士，永远不要，”教皇艰难地说。  
穆温文尔雅地笑了一声，仿佛是察觉到教皇的老迈，并且对这一点表示宽宏大量似的。  
“这件圣衣不是您亲自传给我的吗，老师？”  
“这件圣衣会给你带来什么命运，你清楚吗？”  
“它是崇高的、神圣的，我应当明白它所蕴藏的价值，”穆低下头，顺从地回答，“这是全人类的伟大的价值。我，和我的战友们，将会为了这种价值，同黑暗作斗争，同邪恶作斗争……”  
“孩子，”教皇呼唤他。  
“您还把我当孩子，我都已经十五岁了，早就做好了上战场的准备。我们能担起这样的重任，请您相信我们。”  
“真挚些，我的孩子。”教皇说。  
至少在呼唤穆的时候，教皇一点儿也不怀疑自己的真挚。他真挚得就像一个凄凉的老父亲，在儿子即将出发去远征的时候，强忍着快要掉下来的浑浊的泪水似的。  
穆的绿眼睛中掠过一丝恐惧，他毕恭毕敬地伏下身去，紫色的长发摊在地上。  
“教皇大人，请您不要怀疑我对圣域的忠诚。您对我的谆谆教诲，我一句都不敢忘记……您就像我的父亲一样，您是信任我，才把白羊座黄金圣斗士这一重任托付给我，无论如何，我都不会辜负您的期望和长久的栽培……”  
用“老师”来称呼教皇是穆的特权——整个圣域，只有穆可以使用教皇之外的词，来称呼这个戴着面具的老人。  
可是现在，穆放弃了这一特权，来显示对这个老人的忠诚。  
“像父亲，但毕竟不是父亲，”教皇暗自想，他感到一阵落寞，“他把我比作父亲，不是出于爱，而是出于畏惧。”  
教皇端详着穆那张带着恐惧的白净的娃娃脸——不过，在这张脸上，恐惧是很少见的。穆的脸上总是挂着一种谦卑得体的、从容的微笑，倘若换上一身同龄城市孩子的衣服，他就是那种精英学校的优等生，骑马，狩猎，小小年纪就出入商界名流的酒会，是个政客的好苗子。穆的言谈和他的脸一样漂亮，他知道教皇喜欢哪些词儿：“大地”啦，“牺牲”啦，“战斗”啦，他把它们串在一起，就像织一块锦缎似的，拿给教皇欣赏，讨老人的欢心。他过早地成熟了起来，除了容貌之外，哪里都不像一个十五岁的少年人。  
“站起来，”教皇轻声说，“让我再看看你。”  
穆顺从地站起来，全身的肌肉仍然紧绷着。看得出他还在紧张。  
“你是我的好孩子，”教皇说，声音是一种老人特有的可怜巴巴的嘶哑，“我看着你从小长到大，你还是个小不点的时候，我就把你抱来了。你那时候又胖又小，小手像两个面包团……我教你圣衣是什么，又教你怎么修复它们，我教你怎么领悟小宇宙，把你训练成一个能穿上黄金圣衣的战士……可是你……你就要穿上圣衣，走到战场上，我就再也见不着你了……”  
由于悲哀，教皇忍不住抽泣起来，掉了几滴眼泪。他的哭声闷在面具里，听上去颇像鬼魂的低吟。  
穆颤抖了一下，接着就是沉默。  
沉默在他们之间踱来踱去，就像一只狡狯的动物，一会儿躲在穆的眼睛里，一会儿躲在教皇的身后，形成一道浓重的、长长的黑影。  
“我希望……您的哀伤完全是因为大义，而不是……”穆斟酌了很久，这样说道。  
穆没有说出“私情”这个词。  
怎么能够给教皇定罪呢？这是极端的忤逆。私情是教皇所反对的：他告诫圣斗士们，不可犯下私情的罪孽。  
教皇从来没有明言过犯戒条者将会受到怎样的裁决——教皇对人们是慈爱的！  
然而，这种慈爱却让人敬畏。自然会有人替教皇执行他的意志，譬如撒加，那是一个各方面都完美的副手，被视为教皇最有潜力的后继者。  
穆回忆起上个月发生的事情，撒加秘密处决了水瓶座，其罪名就是私情……  
“活着吧，孩子，活下去吧，不要去送死……”  
但是现在，教皇在哭，并且由于悲伤而浑身战栗。穆头一次听到教皇的哭泣。这个老人哭起来比年轻人的泪水更让人心碎，他哭泣，出于一个普通的老者送别亲人时感到的悲凄和不舍，出于私情——最软弱最卑下的私情。  
“我告退了，如果您没有别的吩咐的话……”  
“去吧，”教皇说，“去吧。”  
穆一步步走出教皇厅，走下石阶，走进暗魆魆的夜，黑夜像极微小的水珠一样拥抱他，扼紧他，渗透他。他的双脚一直在打颤，不知道是因为惊惧，还是狂喜，还是难以置信。他腰带的金属环偶然碰在石柱上，“铛”的一声，随后任何声音都没有了。就连他的脚步声也是静悄悄的。仿佛寂静才是永恒存在的，它从不可知的远古持续到现在，并且还要永久地存留下去，刚才的声响只是世界上的一场小意外而已。  
教皇独自一人待在殿内，他审视四周，确保在这儿一个人也没有，一只小动物也没有，一只蛾子、一只苍蝇也没有。教皇揭下面具，在镜子里，他看到了自己的脸。  
他的脸比上一次他照镜子时显出了更多的皱纹，有一条皱纹极其显眼，从眼睛下方爬到嘴角。这种皱纹往往出现在某些落魄的老人脸上——清洁工、农奴、或是躺在床上的病人，他们眼神浑浊，含着卑下的、无可奈何的老泪。死神已经摸到他们的脚踵了。  
“这是再荒唐不过的事，”教皇想，“我怎么可能会死呢？不，如果死亡还识相的话，它就该离我远一点儿——我是谁？是教皇，是人类的力和美的顶点。如果说世界是一座房子，那么我就是房间当中最为坚实精美的石柱，如果我倒下去，世界也会垮塌，散成一片瓦砾。难道不是吗？就连这个世界都会挽留我的。……”  
他瞧着自己的手，缓慢地捏成拳又松开，他感到小宇宙在脉管里流淌得很慢。无论如何他都无法让小宇宙奔涌起来，仿佛他在抽打一匹病殃殃的瘦马，徒劳地让它跑得更快似的。  
“史昂，你老了！”  
好像有一个高亢而讥讽的声音响起来，钻进他的耳朵里。  
“是谁？”教皇激灵一下，直起身子，努力辨别着这声音来自哪个方向。  
已经两百多年没有人用“史昂”这个名字称呼他了。这个名字沉寂得那么久，蒙了一层厚尘，以至于他一瞬间恍惚起来。几颗亮星高悬在夜空上，夜深了。从门洞吹来一阵凉风，夹着一股树叶的潮湿气味。  
“童虎？”教皇问道，“是你吗？”  
他呼唤起一个老战友的名字。知道他叫史昂的人不多，大部分都死了。童虎是唯一知道他真名并且还活着的人。教皇稍稍偏过头去，斜眼瞧着神殿的昏暗角落，确认是不是童虎躲在那里，是不是这位老战友窥视着他，并幸灾乐祸地嘲笑着他的老态。  
那角落还是空无一人的角落，并没有什么人在那儿躲藏。  
教皇冷笑起来，脸上的皱褶变深了。  
“可是童虎，你别忘了，你自己也是个老东西。”  
没有人应答——事实上，这里除了教皇一人之外，的确没有别的人。童虎在遥远的中国呆着，离他足有半个地球的距离，活像一块石头。  
“也许童虎在嫉恨我，我做了教皇，而他没有。”教皇想。老年人的疑心病压在他胸口，他感到有些呼吸困难。“还有撒加，大概他一直盼我早死。没有人真正敬爱我，没有人，尤其是那些年轻有力的男孩们——年轻人是天生的侵略者，他们的青春、温暖、美好的生命是一把利刃，插到我的胸膛上。一旦我衰弱下去，他们很快就会来害死我的。”  
教皇再一次环顾着神殿。他沉重地喘着气，双手在哆嗦，像是得了某种老年病。  
他从来没有得过病，并且以自己的健康为豪。出于身为教皇的必要，他有时去探望害病的人。在他们面前，他表现出一丝同情，一种居高临下的悲悯。他向他们施舍王者的慈爱。疾病、虚弱、残疾，对教皇来说，他和它们之间隔着一段长得没有限度的距离。尽管它们以各种姿态展现在他的眼前，因为太遥远了，落到他眼里，就变得像灰尘那么一点大了。  
他凝视着自己衰老颤抖的手，感到不可理解。这不对头，他想。  
“史昂，你老了！”那高亢的声音又一次响起来。  
很快，教皇发现，这个刺耳的声音是从他自己体内发出来的，就像有一只什么动物寄生在他的体内，吸食着他的血和肉，并且毫不吝啬地用恶意回报他的馈赠似的。他对着镜子走投无路地笑了一下，皱纹里的阴影从左脸蔓延到右脸。  
如果他在年轻时就死去，该怎么样呢？这个问题有一秒钟掠过他的脑海，随即消失了，像涟漪消失在水里。  
他在心里一遍又一遍对自己强调：这是不可能的事情。  
圣域的石阶长长地延伸下去，好似一条蛇，把信子伸到一处僻静的荒地，那里立着无数乱坟。平时，没有一个人到那里去，但有一片不知种类的草生长在坟地上，麻木不仁地随风摇摆着。在三月和四月，有些草叶之间会长出不起眼的颗粒状小花——白色，淡绿色，黄色，它们有一种淡淡的、新鲜的酸味。现在，这些花快要枯萎了，草籽撒得遍地都是，它们不知餍足地把世界上一切狂暴的风雨、一切灼人的阳光吸收到自己身上，而后，在泥土中深深地扎进去，年复一年，永不停息。  
在这里，埋葬着教皇的战友们。他们之中的很多人都是教皇亲手安葬的，死的时候他们还年轻，十足年轻，脸颊上还有茸毛，青春痘还没来得及消下去，他们紧紧闭着眼睛，那模样简直就是一些累了的少年，靠在训练场的栏杆上小憩一会儿，等教练一声哨响，他们马上就会爬起来，再度投身到紧张的训练中去。只不过，他们的皮肤上蒙着一层不自然的苍白颜色。如果他们的脸不是那么苍白，教皇几乎就要相信，他们在下一秒就会睁开眼睛，对他说：“胆小鬼，怎么不跟我们一块儿来呢？……”  
他们的血液已经干涸了，或者是流尽了，渗进大地深处，和草茎一起钻出土壤，望着他们自己的石碑，沙沙作响。  
教皇为他们而感到悲伤，不过这种悲伤并没有淹没他的整个心灵。他目睹过数不清的死亡，每多目睹一次，他心中的疼痛就多减轻一点儿。他早就明白，人都是要死的，一切人都将离去，并且已经行进在通往死国的道路上了，天地是永恒存在的，生命只不过是茫茫天地中几个转瞬即逝的副产品而已。只有首领，只有伟大的教皇才懂得生命的卑微之处，正因为这一点，也只有首领有珍爱自己的权力。他是幸存者，也是胜利者，而这个世界就是给胜利者的奖赏。  
当战士们为全世界的爱与正义而战斗的时候，他们的个人生活一文不名。他们自己也应当牢牢记住这一点。单单凭借训练而成为圣斗士，也几乎是徒劳的——在这个世界上，有天赋的人就像沙子里的金子那么稀少。自打孩子们生出来，命运就已经决定了他们中的哪些人将来会成为圣斗士，而哪些人不是了。应当给这些有天赋的孩子从小灌输一种理念：他们是被女神选中的幸运儿，将来要从事世界上最高尚的事业，与邪恶作战，为了大地的爱与正义。即使他们可能为此而死去，也是一种光荣的死。  
孩子们通常是很容易被说服的，就连他们的父母也一样。很好！毕竟通情达理的人还是占大多数的。不过教皇并没有因此而满意。偶尔几次，教皇遇到了一些目光短浅的父母，他们不愿意把自己的孩子献给女神，还贪恋着家庭中那一丝懦弱、渺小的温情。愚蠢！腐朽！他们难道不懂得，没有大地的存在，也就没有他们的存在吗？邪恶的敌人还躲在冥界里，一有机会，就会凶狠地侵略大地。正是因为圣斗士持之以恒地同敌人战斗，大地才变得坚不可摧。假如没有这种斗争的话，大地就像一个手无寸铁的婴儿，谁都可以把它扼死。难道不正是因为这种奉献、这种斗争、这种牺牲，他们才能和千千万万的人一样安然无恙地在大地上生存，从而有了彼此相爱的机会，从而才会生下孩子吗？难道他们竟那样不知感恩，不把自己的孩子回报给这种伟大的事业吗？难道他们甘愿就这样与全体人类为敌吗？当然！没有人会与人类为敌，只要他们还是人类中的一份子的话。  
在同这些父母（有时是单身母亲）交涉的时候，周围通常没有别的人。时间通常在半夜，避免打搅他们的邻居。这些幸运的孩子白天还在庭院里爬树、丢石子、玩着无聊的游戏，在深夜就会被带走，从此投身到伟大的、充满意义的事业中去。第二天的生活一切如常，除了少了一个孩子之外。  
只有一次，这种交涉不小心被不相干的人看到了。那是个小姑娘，刚九岁，毫无小宇宙的天赋，那时她正准备趁大人们熟睡的时候溜出来，挖出庭院墙根下埋的小罐子，罐子里有几颗糖块儿。总而言之，这类小姑娘对大地并不具备什么威胁性，但是，不能有丝毫懈怠——敌人是极其狡猾的！他们随时都对大地虎视眈眈，谁知道有没有魔星沉睡在她体内，等她长大之后，就变成凶狠的冥斗士呢？因此，教皇让基加斯去监视了她一个月，打听这个小姑娘说了什么。“那个叔叔戴着挺可怕的面具。”这就是基加斯打听到的话了。为了不叫她告诉别人，基加斯每天都会送给她不同种类的稀罕糖果。圣域有的是钱。  
听到这个小姑娘对他的评价后，教皇面具后的老脸微笑了一下。这个评价符合他的心意：他是被人畏惧的。  
人人都说他慈爱。他们是打着寒噤这样评价他的。慈爱能顶什么？人们需要的是强有力的领袖，需要偶像，需要神明。女神还是个新生儿，而他就是神明的代言者，某种意义上，他就是神。只有严厉而可靠的神才能赢得人们的尊敬。  
什么是最重要的？是立场。教皇的立场，就是女神的立场，是全人类的立场。教皇掌握了这个立场，就掌握了一半的胜利。要想坚持立场，就需要和目光短浅、懦弱无能的温情划清界限，温情不仅毫无用处，而且还是危险的。敌人从来不会因为你的温情而放松对你的进攻。  
苦难对圣斗士是必要的，他们应该做人类的楷模。仅仅依靠天赋而接受圣斗士的荣誉，他们的心灵很快就会堕落下去，与乌合之众无二。应当把这些孩子送到训练场上，送到沙漠、雪山、寸草不生的火山口去，唯有这样，他们才能脱离物质的诱惑，担负起圣斗士的重任。尽管苦难是暂时的——女神会庇佑他们，终有一天他们会成为英雄，但只有苦难才能让他们虔诚，为了终极的和平与大爱，他们值得经历这些苦难。  
可是他刚刚在做什么？他竟然在穆的面前掉泪了，懦弱柔软的温情擭住了他。他决不允许自己这样——他戴回面具，重又变成了年轻、威严、坚不可摧的姿态——难道要让穆免除苦难的洗礼吗？穆作为他的徒弟，更有义务去接受苦难，拥抱苦难，他相信穆懂得他的良苦用心，会毫无怨言地接受这一切的。教皇十分珍视这个徒弟，不仅因为穆是他唯一的徒弟。穆在他们那一辈的圣斗士中，是少有的聪明人。他懂得什么该做，什么不该做、不该说。教皇的眼泪将是一个永恒的秘密——不，教皇的眼泪是荒谬的，是梦境，是毫无意义的音符，在这个世界上根本不存在教皇的眼泪。


	24. 第二十三章

不久后在教皇厅举行了宴会。宴会主题是庆祝女神的诞生，不过女神还是个新生儿，她不会祝酒致意，也不会高贵而得体地挥手、点头、微笑，她只会哭，身体才比男人的凉鞋大那么一点儿。自然，由教皇代表她出席盛宴，接受大家的朝拜。   
撒加坐在长桌角落里最不起眼的地方，这个位置显得他谦逊有礼。他长得那么英俊美丽，用姑娘们的话来说，“像个天神”，反正，就算坐在角落里，人们的目光也会久久地停在他身上的。   
而撒加的眼睛则盯在教皇的三重冠上。他在想：过了今天晚上，那个冠冕就会是我的。这是老教皇的承诺——今晚他会指定他的继承人。撒加沉浸在想象中，就像坐在一家有红色天鹅绒幕布的剧院里，他坐在台下，也待在台上，台下的撒加一拍手，台上的撒加就从幕布后面踱出来，戴着冠冕，戴着面具，朝观众席行礼。“完美，”撒加微笑起来，无声地说，“多么完美呀。”他那深邃的和蔼可亲的双眼闪耀着愉快的光芒。   
晚宴很长时间没有开始。教皇还没有发言，谁都不敢大声说话、举起酒杯。教皇站在高台上，俯视着众圣斗士们。   
“还有一个人没来，”教皇说，“是谁？”   
他的嗓音略有沙哑，这是他不悦的标志。这个声音像是一个开关，一条看不见的绑带，它从一根廊柱回荡到另一根廊柱上，席间的窃窃私语马上停止了，仿佛它绑上了他们的嘴似的。   
“回教皇大人，是天琴座的奥路菲，”不知是谁回答。   
教皇颔颔首，清了清嗓子。   
“小伙子们，”教皇说，“你们，身为人类这个物种里最优秀的成员，应该在任何事情上都力求做到最好。奥路菲的不准时，这不仅仅是他自己的小错误。这更是态度问题，这说明什么？这是否说明，”他停顿片刻，又清了清嗓子，像是等待有谁来应答，“——是否说明，奥路菲对女神的降生还不够关心呢？”   
“是——”   
教皇厅里响起稀稀拉拉的回答声。   
“好样的，小伙子们，尽管如此，我们还是给奥路菲一个机会吧。”教皇说，“再等他五分钟，五分钟之后，如果他仍然缺席，我们就要对他采取一些惩戒措施了。”   
卡妙感到有人在他的手背上捏了一下。是坐在他右手边的米罗。   
“嘿，你知道吗？”米罗用刚好让卡妙听得见的音量说，“就算奥路菲能在五分钟以内赶过来，他也死定啦。”他神秘兮兮地压低自己的声音，好像有十成把握确信对方会对他的话题感兴趣似的，“忤逆教皇的人可惨了。教皇可不是一般人。”   
卡妙瞥了米罗一眼，无动于衷。不过他的反应对于米罗来说是一种鼓励——只要对方没有表示反感，米罗就会继续说下去，好像在履行某种义不容辞的使命。分享是一种美德，而米罗把这种美德践行到了极致，他有责任给这个新来的沉默寡言的同伴分享他所了解的种种秘闻，关于台上那个神秘的戴面具的人，关于他自己和自己的同伴，关于他们的国度——不是希腊，而是藏在奥林匹斯山中的圣域，春夏之交是圣域最好的季节，你从高高的海岬上跳下去，落入海面的那一刻，银白色的浪花就会像一根根箭镞似的撞到你的皮肤上，没有任何感觉能够比得上这种快乐。   
“据说教皇活了好几百岁，”米罗兴奋地小声说，好像在揭示一个值得自豪的秘密，“但是他有不老不死的秘术，他带着面具是为了不让人看到他的脸，因为他完全是年轻人的样子。一个人活那么久，但从来不老，那肯定不是人。要是让人发现圣斗士的首领不是人，那就糟啦。”   
卡妙仍旧无动于衷。这很奇怪——他的眼睛一动不动，然而不知道在望着谁。他没有看米罗，也没有看教皇，说不清他的目光是望向哪里——是那一根根廊柱吗？可是这些柱子有什么稀罕的呢？   
席间的窃窃私语又一次响了起来，有人在笑，笑声的主人不知道是谁。米罗偷偷拿起酒杯，不小心发出磕碰声。这一切好像都和卡妙不相干。他那蓝色的眼睛还是凝滞着，仿佛他盯着的东西不在此界，而是一段记忆，一片空虚，他的呼吸很沉重，就像是一个刚下战场的老兵正在孤独而疲倦地吸着烟。   
“总之，教皇不想让人知道他的秘密。要是给他发现了我也知道他不是人的话，那我也惨了。”米罗悄声说，“但是我就告诉你一个，我从来没跟别人说过这回事。你也不会跟别人说的，对吧？”他又捏了一下卡妙的手背。   
很长时间之后，卡妙才点了一下头。他的反应很迟钝，并不像是听进去的样子。   
蜡烛的火苗微微颤抖，映在高脚杯上。杯中的葡萄酒呈现一种浓郁的玫瑰色。   
卡妙望着自己面前的酒杯，一言不发，他的双眼悲哀地、深情地低垂着，好像这杯酒才是他的爱人一样。玻璃杯上的烛火的倒影落到了他两只直愣愣的眼睛里，映出两粒遥远的、苍白的光来。   
响起一阵跑步声。一名杂兵闯进教皇厅。   
“报告教皇！”杂兵高声说，“我们发现了天琴座大人的尸体！”   
喧哗声升高了——只升高了一点儿。在圣域，死亡似乎是一件很微小的事情，微小得只能让他们的声音提高十几分贝。卡妙好像听到米罗在说什么，大概是关于奥路菲的，米罗的声音升起来，又落回到众人喧哗的语流里。挂在神殿外的风铃叮叮作响，卡妙端起高脚杯，喝了一口。在希腊连风都是那么轻盈，又轻盈又温暖，像一个年长女性的触摸和拥抱。在这儿死掉的话，是不是遭受的痛苦也比其他地方更轻呢？   
“肃静——”教皇咳嗽两声，截断了喧哗，“请停下来，我不希望你们对战友的死因胡乱猜测。”   
“根本没必要猜测，”一个声音高亢的少年回答，“我知道奥路菲的死因。”   
说话的人叫沙加，他盘腿坐在座椅上，一串深红的念珠在他手指下爬动。他一口酒都没喝。看样子，沙加一辈子都不会动面前的那杯东西：喝酒对他而言是一种亵渎。   
沙加紧闭着眼睛，不是在说话，而是在“传道”，仿佛踩在高高的云上俯瞰众生。一头金色长发像佛光一般垂到他背后。他不拿眼睛瞧人，世界上也没什么事情值得让他睁开双眼。也许在某个世界他也是神，时而残忍时而悲悯的那种。   
这位神也会对辛慕尔悲悯吗，卡妙想，如果辛慕尔也在那个世界的话。她什么罪都没犯过，她有权得到宁静和幸福……   
一个八岁孩子的幸福！倘若谁胆敢把她那一点小小的幸福都夺走，那么，这人该受到所有人类的审判。他应当站在一座高高的绞刑架上，当着全世界的面被绞死，叫所有人都唾弃他的可憎的模样。   
不过，在受刑之前，他还必须蹲很长时间的监狱才行——水瓶宫坐落在离教皇厅不远的下方，那儿就是他的监牢了。从教皇厅沿着石阶走下去，穿过双鱼宫，就到了水瓶宫。比起其他的宫殿，它是那么小，那么闷，几十条柱子像栏杆似的锁着它。   
卡妙想，伊凡奇老师是个幸运的老头儿，他早早地刑满出狱了，死在了家人身边。在伊凡奇老师之后，下一个蹲监狱的人本该是苏鲁特。他仿佛在酒杯里望到苏鲁特的脸——凝重的、苦涩的、哭泣的、讥讽地笑着的一张张面孔——没有一张是真正快乐的，没有。   
“我爱你，”他无声地对苏鲁特的那些面孔说，“可是我毁了你。你会原谅我吗？”   
可是，一提出这个问题，卡妙就感到后悔了。   
“不……你原谅我又有什么用呢？我已经毁了你。”他继续想，“我把你推下了山崖，山崖下面是像地狱那么深的深渊，在掉下去的那一刻，你朝我伸出一只绝望的手，可是你落下的速度太快了……太快了。连尸骨都找不到。苏鲁特，我多想乞求你的原谅，但这就像是在你掉下去的地方不停地打捞，你永远地坠了下去，而我捞上来的不过是一团团空气而已。”   
桌上尽是水果、酒菜，土豆烤得过了头，表皮有一层红褐色。各式各样的糖果散在桌上，可是没人去动它们。这里坐着的都是十几岁的男孩子，正是以喝黑咖啡为荣的年纪，他们不屑于吃这些糖块儿。   
卡妙伸手拿起一块糖，拆开糖纸吃了起来，把糖纸在手心里揉成一团。他感到甜味仿佛毒素一样在口腔里蔓延开。多么甜啊，甜得让喉咙发紧，他想，难道辛慕尔喜欢的就是这样的味道吗？一层泪水在他的眼睛里浮泛起来。   
“奥路菲追随他的爱人去了冥界，”沙加说，“我听到琴弦绷断的声音——他的生命中有一根灵魂的弦。我看到他跪在一座幽深的地殿中央，朝宝座上的君王弹琴，”他的眉头皱了皱，口中吐出一个词，“冥王。”   
谁都不说话，酒席上一片肃静。由于不通电，教皇厅弥漫着一股蜡烛燃烧的气味。烛光和廊柱划出许多长长的、幽深的影子，教皇深陷在一道影子里，他动了动，朝沙加转了一下头，动作轻微而缓慢，就像经过一番深思熟虑。他面具上的阴影更深了。   
“我不允许你这样诋毁我们的战友，沙加。”教皇说。   
“这是我所见到的一切，它们是真实的，奥路菲在为冥王弹奏。我还能看到奥路菲脸上的泪水……他在为他的爱人而流泪，”沙加尖利地笑了一声，“可怜，可悲。”   
教皇沉默不语，从台上的另一边踱到沙加这一边。一条条廊柱的影子在他身上滑过去。   
“也就是说，背叛。”教皇的声音再一次沙哑起来，“把奥路菲的尸体抬进来。”   
“是，教皇大人。”   
杂兵又跑出去了。   
教皇没有在“背叛”这个词上做更多的引申——他从来不亲口给人下判决。教皇是仁慈的。   
他面具的眼窝上镶嵌了两颗红宝石，很像两滴凝结的鲜血。在一片血红色的视野里，他望着坐在筵席上的少年们，他们有的在吃，有的在笑，有的在小声叹息，有的面无表情，除了身上的圣衣之外，他们和在街上踢足球的同龄人看起来没什么分别。   
圣衣表面闪耀着一种金黄色的光芒，但在教皇眼里，都是血红色的。   
“对不起，男孩子们，我不想叫你们死，”教皇想，“但是，死得其所，未尝不是一种好事。有一种美德比生命更加可贵，它的名字是忠诚。你们应当死在战场上，荣誉地死去。圣域不需要其他的死亡方式。”   
教皇想起了上一届水瓶座圣斗士沃多列伊——他也是一个老头儿，但是和教皇相比，老得还不够资深。沃多列伊来到圣域的时候，也是和他们差不多大的少年，同样像他们一样，时刻等待着圣战。   
只有战斗才能叫人永葆年轻，这是教皇归纳的举世真理。沃多列伊在圣域耗尽了青春年华，还是没有等到圣战来临。他很快地见老了，一条接一条的皱纹在他脸上长出来。他蓄了胡须——有点鬈曲的、俄国式的大胡子。   
沃多列伊后来再也没有回到圣域。他在寸草不生的冰原上度过了自己的余生。那儿没有宫殿、没有潮湿的树叶的气味、没有阳光晒热了的沙滩和海水。那片冰原被极夜笼罩的时候，砭人肌肤的寒风刮在脸上，痛得像用钝刀子在割。   
他在冰原上遇到了一个扁脸蛋的姑娘，她长着一双有些可怜的灰眼睛。她生性软弱，怕黑，怕生病，怕孤独。她不爱笑，不过在笑的时候，她的眼睛会眯成两条缝。   
沃多列伊千方百计地逗她开心。他觉得她笑的样子是美的。后来，她成为了他的妻子，还给他生了一个女儿。   
照圣域的说法，沃多列伊是“屈从于私情的叛徒”。他完全背弃了自己的使命，背弃了雅典娜。   
教皇察觉了这桩罪行，这时，沃多列伊的女儿已经长到了八岁。显而易见，如果沃多列伊被处死，这个小女孩和她的母亲也活不长：这个圣域的叛徒已经成为了她们的整个世界。把她们一同和沃多列伊送到死亡之国，也算是一种慈悲了。   
圣域是慈悲的！人人都懂得圣战的伟大意义——终极的慈悲，终极的善。只要与这种慈悲相悖的事物，都不应该存在。   
然而，沃多列伊死了，水瓶座的位置还是不可或缺。这就像抽掉一根柱子，就必须赶快再找另一根补上去。   
幸好新柱子很快就找到了。他叫卡妙，是沃多列伊的学生，有一头暗淡的青色头发。这次晚宴上，卡妙也来了。他一直安安静静地坐着，不笑，不说话，蓝眼睛盯着一个地方呆呆地出神——不是内向，也不是冷淡，而是一种绝望的疲倦，以及因为这种疲倦而导致的失语和迟钝。   
卡妙不吃饭菜，也不喝酒。看到桌上有糖，他就拆开糖纸，吃下去，仿佛身边的人和他之间有一段望不到头的距离，而他就独自坐在寂寥无垠的旷野中间，把糖块那么大的一剂苦药咽下去似的。   
“水瓶座。”教皇呼唤他。   
好长时间卡妙才站起来。   
“是，教皇。”   
“大家把酒杯举起来，”教皇率先端起高脚杯，“来欢迎我们的新战友，水瓶座的卡妙。”   
战士们都举起了酒杯（除了沙加），他们把目光转向卡妙身上。   
可是卡妙也没有把酒杯举起来。他痛苦地闭上眼睛，一声不吭。   
“我认得你的老师，他刚刚到圣域的时候也跟你差不多大。不过，我记得最清楚的还是他的名字——维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇·沃多列伊。”教皇说，他如愿以偿地用这个名字的长度引出一阵哄笑，“我们应该感到幸运，你的名字只有两个音节，比你的老师容易对付得多。”   
卡妙仰起头，又沉默了一阵子。他望着教皇厅的穹顶，看到灰尘在烛火旁边盘旋。糖块在他嘴里融化成薄薄的一小片。   
“可我的老师死了，因为背叛。”卡妙说，“我是罪人的学生，也是个罪人。我没有权利和大家同席。”   
“荒唐，罪并不会像鲜血那样遗传，况且你更不是他的儿子。我年轻的时候认得一个圣斗士，可以说他是最英勇的战士也不为过，而他的父亲是个冥斗士。”教皇说，“卡妙，把酒杯举起来。我希望你也像那位战士一样英勇、忠诚……啊，对，放在这儿，”说着，他指挥两个杂兵把一条尸体抬到大厅中央，“把他放平，让大家看到他的脸。”   
这就是奥路菲的尸体。可谁会相信这个人已经死去了呢？他微微皱着眉头，像是沉睡，像是啜泣，像是在思念什么人，并且这种思念永远地停在了他的脸上。他面容白净，神情忧郁而安详，睫毛长得出奇，在紧闭的眼睛下方投下两片阴影。   
他仿佛一个赌气的孩子似的用僵硬的胳膊紧搂着一架七弦琴，杂兵一个劲儿地拉扯着琴身，他们怎么也无法将琴从他怀里抽出来。   
时不时有几个支离破碎的乐声响起来，没有传得很远，很快就在空气里消失了，就像一个溺水的人在沉下去的时候，吐出了最后几颗水泡，消失在水中那样。   
“卡妙，你来，”教皇说，“来认识一下我们这位技艺高超的琴手。可惜你刚来没几天，还没来得及听到他的演奏呢。”   
卡妙一动不动，也没有回答。   
“你没见过尸体吗，小伙子？不过这没关系……还年轻嘛！可是你总得历练一下。既然是圣斗士，就不能不学会和死人打交道。你过来，这对你有好处。”   
教皇的语气缓慢而和善，充满了耐心，听起来不像是命令的样子。可毫无疑问：他在对卡妙下命令。教皇的每一句话都相当于命令。   
米罗又捏了一下卡妙的手臂。   
“你过去吧，”米罗小声说，“违抗教皇可不好。”   
卡妙走到教皇厅当中去了。他还没穿习惯身上的战甲，走得很慢，金靴子叩在石板地上，“啪嗒、啪嗒”地响。  
教皇伸出一只手，镶满蓝宝石、红宝石、黄玉和翡翠的戒指在他的手上闪闪发亮。他牵住卡妙的手，把卡妙引到奥路菲的旁边。   
“这么冷，”教皇说，“跟你的老师的手一样，都是冰战士。不过，你比他幸运得多。他的下场是个罪人，而你呢，会得到至高无上的荣誉，你是一个英雄，一个大写的人。”   
“老师教过我做冰棺的方法，我没学会。”卡妙答非所问地说，“我是用泥土埋葬老师的，不是用冰棺。”   
可是说这话的时候，卡妙想到的是辛慕尔的脸：那张脸宁静地仰躺在冰棺里，非常小，非常辽远，就像一个刚刚夭折的婴儿那样干净。她最爱的珍珠花结没有和她一起下葬——在下葬之前，苏鲁特把它取了下来。   
“我不是要你用冰棺冻住奥路菲，一个黄金圣斗士，用不着做埋葬死人的脏活。但总归……”教皇停顿了几秒钟，“要把奥路菲变成一个真正的死人。”   
“我不懂您的意思。”卡妙说，“我不知道他哪里不像一个真正的死人。”   
“你没经历过什么战斗，所以不懂，这很正常。很多时候，一个人看起来死了，呼吸停止了，小宇宙熄灭了——但实际上，他还是没有死。”   
“您在让我杀人。”   
“这不叫杀人。只是让你把这个死人变得更死一点儿，”教皇做了一个“请”的手势。卡妙想，在授意处决伊凡奇老师的时候，教皇大概也做过这样的手势。   
卡妙怔怔地俯视着奥路菲的面孔，这张面孔因为死亡而变得格外俊美又格外悲哀——他感到胸中压着一块巨石，仿佛那具躺在地上的尸体不是奥路菲，而是他自己——“太阳面带着疲态，温柔地告别大海……”这两句歌子在他耳中嗡嗡作响，他蹲下去，抚摸着那架琴，徒劳地试图弹出这个旋律，琴弦“咚”地响了几下，随后再没有什么声音了。   
“你是个好琴手，我一点都不会弹琴。可是我……我会杀人，你会吗？”卡妙无声地对奥路菲的尸体说，“我没见过你张开眼睛的模样，但是我知道，你有一双温顺的眼睛，温顺得像头小羊羔……你这样的人只会爱人，杀不了人，唯一能杀得了的就是你自己。而我呢……我现在要来杀你啦。”   
卡妙抬起嘴角笑了笑。这个笑容苦得能把人蜇伤。   
“我不乞求你的原谅，因为我是个罪无可赦的家伙。”他继续想，“我已经毁了两个人——杀了一个妹妹，毁了一个哥哥，我穿上这身金衣服以后，还要在战场上杀掉更多的人。你不知道我这种人对一只羔羊举起屠刀是多么容易的事情。可是看到你的这张脸，我就想起过去的自己——我从前也刚好像你一样真挚地爱过一个人，那个我亲手毁掉的人……这一切都过去了，过去了……过去了。”   
卡妙在奥路菲的尸体旁边蹲了很久，谁也看不到他的眼睛和脸，就连教皇也看不到。他站起身来的时候，几不可见地摇晃了一下，仿佛刚刚从一场大病中痊愈一样。   
从门口吹来一阵晚风，把卡妙的几绺青发扬起来，遮住他面无表情的脸。   
“奥路菲已经比死人更死了。”卡妙说，声音里还带着一丝病人似的疲倦，“冻气插进他的心脏里，就像匕首那样。”   
卡妙从头发的缝隙里望着这间华丽高挑的教皇厅——他看到教皇在瞧着他，其余的圣斗士们都在瞧着他，就像瞧着一个刑场上的犯人——他仿佛感到自己也已经死去了，他是在众目睽睽下被枪毙的，而这会儿，打穿他身体的枪眼已经不会再流血了。 

（摘自《圣域史：1970-1980》：   
就在一周之后，圣域中发生了一场惊世骇俗的政变。庆祝女神诞生的晚宴结束后，教皇指定射手座的艾俄洛斯为自己的继承者。双子座的撒加对教皇的决定感到不满，在星楼上击杀了教皇。教皇年老体衰，被撒加洞穿心脏，当场死亡。撒加假扮成教皇，试图杀害雅典娜未遂。   
艾俄洛斯救出雅典娜逃离圣域，在逃亡途中伤重不治身亡。临死之前，艾俄洛斯将雅典娜托付给一位日本富商抚养成人。   
其后的十三年间，艾俄洛斯被诬陷为刺杀雅典娜的叛徒，十三年过去，政变的内幕真相大白，艾俄洛斯的名誉才得以平反。）


	25. 第二十四章

“志向挺了不起的，黑小子，”弗洛迪说，“不过，这儿可不是你这种小鬼来的地方。”  
弗洛迪自然有资格说这样的话。人们都叫他“神斗士的楷模”，尽管他现在还只是个神斗士的候补呢。他身世显赫，这个称呼不乏吹捧之意，不过弗洛迪对此很是受用，事实上，他也完全担得起这样的称号。他年轻，强壮，高傲，身上有一种古典而浪漫的高贵气质，在瓦尔哈拉宫的门廊中踱步的时候，在白雪皑皑的训练场上伫立的时候，他就像一匹骏马，光鲜神气，鬃毛闪闪发亮。  
“可我也是斯莱普尼尔家族的子孙呀，”被称作“黑小子”的男孩说，“我爸爸、我爷爷可都做过神斗士。”  
弗洛迪叉着手臂靠在门洞的墙壁上，双眼眯缝起来，他打量着这个黝黑的男孩，问道：  
“斯莱普尼尔家族？你叫什么？”  
“哈根。”  
“哈根？没听说过。你是贡特尔的什么人？”  
“贡特尔是我哥哥。”  
“你多大了？”  
“十四岁，”男孩回答，“足够做神斗士了吧？”  
“十四岁？我看你毛还没长齐全呢。”  
周围的杂兵哈哈大笑，把哈根的金发揉成一团。哈根把拳头捏得紧紧的，麦色的脸上泛起一阵红晕。  
“我……我十岁。”哈根说，“弗莱娅小姐也是十岁。弗莱娅小姐她……已经是公主了，可我连神斗士都还不是。……”  
“看来你跟弗莱娅小姐很熟嘛，”弗洛迪打趣说，“她都跟你玩什么？”  
“我们玩的游戏可多了！……我们玩……我们玩……”  
哈根一连笨拙地重复了几个“玩”字，扭头望着门洞后的回廊，他的脸越涨越红。他看到回廊上有一个暗红头发的医官走过来，直冲着他笑。  
“连医官都在嘲笑我！”哈根伤心地想，“倒好像我真的做了什么坏事儿似的。我只不过是撒了两个小谎而已。”  
由于这两个小谎，哈根羞愧起来。他从没有和弗莱娅小姐玩耍过，甚至就连拉一拉她的手、听一听她的愉快的笑声也没有。他只是远远地望到过她在宫殿的露台上憩息的影子。她的头发又长又浓密，像是用真正的赤金打成的。有几秒钟，她和他对视在一起。他立刻被她的双眼吸引住了：她的眼睛是绿色的——一种温柔、高贵的绿。  
自打这两粒绿色在哈根的心里生根开始，他便明白，终有一天，自己必定会为她而死。他要把自己的生命整个儿奉献给她，做她的朋友、护卫、奴仆，这个疯狂的念头是多么强烈，他无法抗拒。她转身离开露台、回到宫殿之后，哈根仍然伫立在那里，凝望了很久。他伸长胳膊，手长得大大的，掌心印在她站立过的那一片空气上。  
弗洛迪傲慢地笑了笑，睨视着哈根的眼睛：  
“你想当神斗士，就是为了弗莱娅小姐？”  
哈根闷声不响了。过了好一阵子，他小心地点了一下头。  
“嗯。”  
“我看你还是趁早回家去，吃你妈妈的奶。”弗洛迪说，“亚斯格特不需要满脑子儿女私情的神斗士。”  
“弗莱娅小姐会给我力量的，”哈根仰起脸，“这就是我的信仰。”  
他用“信仰”这个词，就像捧着一顶大得出奇的礼帽，煞有介事地套在小脑袋上。  
弗洛迪动了动嘴唇，好像要说什么，但什么也没说。他转过身去，朝杂兵们吆喝起来：  
“别偷懒了，都集合！一，二，三！”  
杂兵们排成一队，跑到训练场上。在阳光下，瓦尔哈拉宫显得异常洁净、高耸、庄严。两三只乌鸦“嘎嘎”飞过，阳光照在它们的羽毛上，它们的身影缩成几个黑点，小得几乎看不见。

暗红头发的医官叫安德烈亚斯·里瑟，他的眼睛老是闪动着两束光，随即又很快地晦暗下去，叫人猜不透他在想什么，可总的说来，他的面容是温柔的。  
哈根坐在他对面，往嘴里塞面包和香肠，把像水一样稀的劣酒“咕嘟、咕嘟”灌进喉咙。酒水顺着黝黑的下巴流下去。  
“可怜的斯莱普尼尔少爷，看来你饿坏了。”安德烈亚斯说，“一天没吃饭吧？”  
“唔，一天半……”哈根抬起手擦了擦下巴，“从昨天中午开始，我就在那儿等了。一直到晚上。晚上我没回家。”  
“堂堂斯莱普尼尔家的公子在外过夜可不好哦。”  
“你不用叫我什么公子、少爷的。这些词儿你留给贡特尔吧。”  
“您和贡特尔大人一样，脉管里流淌的是斯莱普尼尔家族高贵的血，”安德烈亚斯说，“难道您不相信，您与贡特尔大人有同样的资格吗？”  
“我要是不相信，就不用在那儿守着，饿上一天半了……但只有我一个人相信没用。”哈根咬了一大口面包，“我爸爸不相信，弗洛迪也不相信。我连瓦尔哈拉宫的门洞都踏不进去……”面包块堵在他的嗓子里，让他的声音听起来有几分像抽噎，“我妈妈也不相信，也许，就算相信了也没用。她是个女仆。”  
“那么，贡特尔呢？”  
“不知道。我好长时间没见他了。他一直在南方，尼德兰、比利时之类的地方。三年前贡特尔回来过一次，离家还有几十里远，我爸爸带着我们一起去迎接他。我们刚刚瞧见贡特尔的白马从树林后面冒出来，爸爸就跳下马车，跑到贡特尔面前，亲吻了足足几百下。接着，爸爸要我牵马——就是贡特尔那匹又高又漂亮的白马，它脾气很坏，不乐意让别人牵它走。我突然感到屁股一疼，一开始，我还以为是马踢的，之后才发现，是爸爸的靴子尖踢的。”  
“这一切，哈根少爷，您可曾想过，如果没有贡特尔，没有这位敬爱的哥哥——骏马、爸爸的吻、神斗士候补的职位——所有这一切，都是您的。”  
哈根低下头，用指甲抠着木桌缝隙里的面包屑。  
“可是……贡特尔不坏。他让爸爸对我好一点儿。他还送给我一架玩具——两个怪模怪样的黑耳朵小人，戴着黄手套，推着一个挺漂亮的……嗯……盒子。他说这叫火车，仙宫外边的人都在乘这个，它跑起来比马车还快。那两个小人儿也有名字，但我不记得了。”  
米老鼠——这两个“黑耳朵小怪人”——所代表的生活，哈根一无所知，也没有兴趣去了解。马车、女仆、斯莱普尼尔家的城堡、庄严的瓦尔哈拉宫、宫殿露台上那一双明亮的绿眼睛，这就是哈根的全部世界。  
安德烈亚斯笑了笑，端起酒杯抿了一口，双眼一直盯着对面这张黝黑、执拗、天真的脸。  
“贡特尔也相信您吗？”安德烈亚斯说，“资格——神斗士的资格。”  
“不知道，他没说过。”哈根说，“但是大概不。”  
高大的安德烈亚斯站起身越过桌子上方，探到哈根面前，姿态像一条彬彬有礼的蛇。他的暗红长发垂在桌面上。  
“相信您的不只有您一个人，”安德烈亚斯说，“还有在下。”  
“你？”哈根抬起双眼，“谢谢你，不过……”  
“您知道南边是什么地方吗？就是贡特尔这些年去的地方。”安德烈亚斯压低声音，“尼德兰、比利时再往南走……离圣域就不远了。”  
“不准你这样污蔑贡特尔，”哈根猛地直起身来，“他才不是通敌的叛徒！”  
“您先别激动，坐下，坐下，您这个傻少爷。”安德烈亚斯说，“请原谅在下刚才冒犯到了贡特尔大人的名誉……贡特尔大人是对仙宫忠心耿耿的勇士，任何人都不会、也不该怀疑他的忠诚……不过，在下毕竟也是在瓦尔哈拉宫工作的医生，平时那些大人们交换些什么看法，在下虽然没有资格贸然提议，也偶尔会有所耳闻……”  
哈根低垂着脑袋，把吃剩下的面包撕成块，在手指间搓成小球。  
“你在瓦尔哈拉宫工作，”哈根说，“那你见过弗莱娅小姐吗？”  
“有幸见过，可是见面不多。您问起来，在下只能凭着记忆说说而已……”  
“快说，快说啊！”  
“人们都说，希路达女王是仙宫最美的少女，可是在在下看来，弗莱娅小姐还要再美上几分呢。如果说，在见过她的人中，还没有被她的秀发和双眼所震撼、没有在记忆里永远地留下她的身影的，在下怎样都无法相信……只是，如果她没有许配给贡特尔大人的话——”  
安德烈亚斯像是想到了什么，缄口不言了。  
哈根搓揉面包的手骤然停了下来。  
“继续说下去啊，医官，医官先生。”  
“很抱歉，哈根少爷……在下太冒失了，似乎对您透露了不该说的事情。”  
“我求求你，求求你，求求你，不要让弗莱娅小姐嫁给贡特尔。弗莱娅小姐才十岁啊，贡特尔比她大一倍。他会变成一个长满胡须、满身臭汗的人，他还会欺负弗莱娅小姐的。医官先生，我求求你，求求你了……”  
“如您所见，”安德烈亚斯长长地吸了一口气，闭上双眼，“在下只是一介医官，没有权力干涉瓦尔哈拉宫的大人们的决定。”  
“你不是相信我吗？你不是支持我吗？啊？……”  
安德烈亚斯仍旧闭着眼睛，他的嘴角浮起一个浅淡的笑。  
“是的，哈根少爷，在下支持您。”安德烈亚斯睁开眼——又有一丝光在他的眼睛里闪动，“您不仅要成为神斗士，而且还要在选拔的时候打败您的哥哥。您也知道，只有神斗士才配得上弗莱娅小姐……”


	26. 第二十五章

在第一次见面时，这位年轻的老师就想把哈根杀掉。不过，哈根很久之后才意识到这一点。  
这是仙宫的夏天——天空仍然是灰白而寒冷的。冷风不停吹来一团团雪。在雪粒中，夹杂着一股淡淡的刺鼻气味，令人难受，像是有人在焚烧什么东西似的。  
哈根敲了敲小屋的门。门是虚掩的，“吱”一下打开了，屋子里那个浸没在阴影中的人抬起眼，懒洋洋地看了看哈根。  
这个叫苏鲁特的男人——只好这样形容——是一个非常古怪的人。他仿佛在不停地逃离，躲避着每一个形容词对他的完全占有。从他的面庞看不出真实年龄，他的五官和下颌的弧线还带着少年人的稚气，同时又带着一种垂死的沧桑痕迹，像是病了很久，大家已经对他的生命感到腻味了一样。他有一双说不上来是玫红色还是紫色的眼睛，带点轻蔑和空洞，他嘴角现出一个傲慢的冷笑，遮掩他的不安，可不安还是像一只小猫那样，不声不响地探出门槛来。很难准确描述他的头发颜色，有点黯淡，介于红色与褐黄色之间，鬓角绑了一根女孩儿用的珍珠花结。他的脸色蜡黄，像是很少晒太阳。他给人的印象是他眼神里有那么一股仅存的善良，它正在慢慢湮灭，留下一小撮逐渐积厚的余烬。  
“医官先生让我来找你，”哈根说，“要你做我的老师。”  
苏鲁特靠在椅背上，瞧着天花板，甩出一阵低沉的笑声。  
“安德烈亚斯也把我当成托儿所了，”他说，“你们来了又走、来了又走。”  
“我不是小孩儿，我已经十岁了。”  
“十岁。”苏鲁特的指甲不停叩着木椅子的扶手，“如果她还活着，也有你这么大了……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。我在说梦话呢。”苏鲁特说，“头痛的时候，你就做会儿白日梦……”  
“我想做神斗士，”哈根说，“可他们觉得我还太小。”  
“不小，大男孩了。哪怕你五岁、三岁都行，只要你想的话……”  
“三岁！”哈根叫了一声，“这么说，如果我三岁就来找你，你也能把我教成一个神斗士了！”  
苏鲁特沉默了一会儿。壁炉里的火光在墙上画出他的影子——一片深色的、硕大的影子，在对面的墙上不安地抖动着，显得古怪，阴沉，静默。他笑了笑，朝那片可怖的影子瞥了一眼，目光里全是鄙夷，好像在憎恨自己似的。  
“听着，小鬼，我丝毫也不怀疑你是个好孩子，”苏鲁特坐起来，交叉起双手，他的双肘撑在腿上，“我不知道你、还有你对我的信任是从哪儿冒出来的，为什么就这么相信我——”他的话哽了一下，仿佛他在强忍着一股疼痛，“相信我善良到足以做一个老师？”  
哈根笑了起来，黝黑的脸上露出一行天真的白牙，他的双眼亮晶晶的：  
“坏人不会说自己是坏人。”  
“五十个你这样的小孩站在我面前，不到一秒，我就能把你们的脖子都折断，”苏鲁特掰着指关节，发出一阵阵吓人的清脆声音，“咔——咔。就像这样。”  
“太炫了，教教我。”哈根兴奋地说，“这下我绝对能超过贡特尔了……”  
“我不是什么慈善家，你会后悔的。”  
“我绝对不给你添麻烦，不拖你的后腿，”哈根脸上现出一股哀求的神色，“真的……”  
“认坏蛋当老师，你也会变成坏蛋的，”男人戏仿着哈根的语气，“真的。”  
“在我听说你以前是个圣斗士的时候，也以为你是坏蛋。起初，打算找你之前，我还很害怕来着……”哈根顿了顿，笑了一下，这个笑像是一滴稀糖浆，滴进哈根的苦涩、短暂的十年的生命里，他有一瞬间看起来像个大人，仿佛是屋子里硫磺味的空气让他一下子衰老了。他说：“可是见到你之后，我一点儿都不觉得你是坏的。这很怪——我也不知道为什么。反正，就是这样。”  
火光猛地窜得老高，就像一只受惊的动物，随即又落回到壁炉里。墙上苏鲁特的影子一下子变得巨大，像鬼一样铺满了整面墙……苏鲁特闭上眼睛，很久没说话。他感到恶心：一股丑恶、残忍、卑鄙无耻的力量在他的心里翻来搅去，又升起来，在他的舌头上蠕动。  
“知道你刚刚做了什么吗，小孩？”苏鲁特说，“你让我成了一个真正的坏蛋。”  
“可你刚刚只是闭上眼而已。”  
这时，下起雨夹雪来，外边到处变得湿漉漉的。朦胧的细雨和雪珠从天上不停斜洒下来。银白色的水珠凝结在冰柱上，隔一阵子就往下掉一颗。  
“圣斗士——你说我是圣斗士。”苏鲁特望着屋檐下的冰柱，“这也是安德烈亚斯教你的吗？”  
哈根点了点头。“不过你放心，我不会对别人说的。道理我都明白——你已经不是圣域的人了。我绝对不会向别人提起你，”哈根说，“绝对不会。”  
“从今往后你就是我的学生了。”苏鲁特从椅子上站起来，打开屋门，让雨点和雪片随风刮进来。远方灰白一片，风声和雨声低沉模糊地交织在一起，一粒飞鸟在天幕中蹀躞、颤抖，就像它从来都没有信任过这个世界，以后也绝不会信任它一样。  
“我就知道！”哈根欢呼着，“我知道你是个再好不过的人了……”  
“你认为我是什么就是什么吧，”苏鲁特踏出屋子，在苍白的天幕下，他背对着哈根，他的背影有一丝颤抖，可兴奋的哈根一点都没发现。“不——”他像是想起来什么似的说道，“我从来没做过什么圣斗士，从来都没有。那些劳什子圣衣，我一下子都没穿过。圣斗士，这个头衔，跟我毫无关系。”  
“我懂。”哈根说。  
哈根对面前的这个男人一点也不懂。他不知道他多大年龄、叫什么名字。甚至，就连他鬓角上那朵花结，哈根都觉得其中自有一种神秘的、不容置疑的道理，仿佛是某种挂在神殿里的纹饰，它的存在是为了让人们增添一份信仰。  
“弗莱娅小姐……”哈根不出声地念着。雨点洒在仙宫的土地上，在雪地里冻起来，闪闪发亮。有一种突如其来的离奇的冲动擭住了哈根：他想跪下去，狂吻土地上的每一粒闪光，可他没有做。他担心自己的新老师嘲笑他，并为此抛弃他。  
哈根感到胸中有一种幸福的疼痛，好像他的心里真的存在一座钻石和银子建造的神殿，到处是伟大的慈爱，到处是愉快而幸福的歌声。苏鲁特就是那个带他走进神殿的人，他们会穿过长长、长长的走廊，他们的脚踏在透明的台阶上，越登越高。金头发的弗莱娅坐在神殿中间， 对他微笑，向他伸出雪白的双臂，拥抱他，安慰他，低声地唱些诗一样的歌儿。


	27. 第二十六章

苏鲁特一点也不认得弗莱娅。他不把瓦尔哈拉宫的女王和公主当回事。他只不过是在活着：活着是不需要什么信仰的。  
“见鬼，”他心想。最近他的脑子里老是下意识地冒出“见鬼”这个词来，好像他身体里住进一个粗鄙的小人儿，把这个词当作了口头禅。  
苏鲁特见过两个仙宫的士兵——比他高一头，强壮得犹如两座山。因为他“圣斗士”的身份，他们是来捉拿他的。他们站在苏鲁特面前，抽出腰刀，从他们的身上散发出酒味和铁锈似的血味。  
他杀死他们只用了一秒，对着这两具尸体他愣了一天，倒不是他对死人有什么恐惧，而是他的眼前总是出现一些幻觉，那是几个人影，有女人的，有小孩的。苏鲁特在想，他们是这两个死人的家眷。他们与这两具尸体之间，曾经有过亲情和爱情。“丈夫，妻子，父亲，女儿，哥哥，妹妹。”他想着，哆嗦了一下。“妹妹。妹妹。妹妹。”那是四月初一个非常冷的日子，天阴沉沉的，太阳刚刚从极夜的地平线爬上来。很多雪花落在尸体的脸上，遮住他们的面孔和一直没有闭上的眼睛。  
他是怎么夺走他们生命的呢？为什么他没有放过他们呢？要是辛慕尔知道了，会哭个不停，用婴儿那么大的拳头打他的。他成杀人犯了，成了她眼里的那种邪恶的人了。  
见鬼，为什么他还是不停地想起辛慕尔？难道他不知道她已经死去了吗？雪崩压坏了她身上的所有骨头。她死掉的时候，他已经犯了谋杀罪了。他是和卡妙一块儿杀掉她的，他还记得把她的尸体抱在怀里的那种感觉——她又僵硬又脆弱，他觉得她像一个冻得非常久的瓷娃娃，仿佛轻轻碰一下，她就要碎掉。  
以后，她再也不会碎掉了。苏鲁特把她冻在冰棺里，她一直是那么美，那么安静，那么孤独，许多许多年以后，都一直是这样。当他和卡妙成了白胡子老头（如果他们还活着的话），他们会用双手抚摸她的冰棺，亲吻她，乞求她的原谅。是他们抛弃了她，伤害了她。  
也许是因为他那时候还年轻，心还是软的，受不了剧烈的疼痛，他制造了冰棺，却再也没去看它。冰棺让雪掩埋起来，很快就融进白茫茫的大地里，找不到了。  
他恨卡妙，诅咒卡妙。尤其是想到自己曾经爱过这个青头发的孩子，想到自己曾经和卡妙相濡以沫地生活了三年，想到自己对他的保护、训诫和关爱，苏鲁特就控制不了自己的恨。  
见鬼！他究竟是怎么让自己在卡妙的面前哭泣、颤抖，是怎么屈从于他的求爱和那双该死的蓝眼睛的？是怎么和他亲吻，怎么和他疯狂而恬不知耻地欢爱，怎么背叛了辛慕尔的？这一切是怎么发生的？  
难道这个世界让他诞生，就是为了让他做一个魔鬼，不断地制造背叛和死亡吗？苏鲁特想。他绝望地坐下，望着两个被他杀掉的士兵。他的红头发上落满了雪，刘海遮在眼睛上。他想，这一切都是多余的，不必要的，没有意义的。他的手碰到自己的脸——一个冰冷的、像铸模倒出来似的笑脸——现在他可学会笑了……如果他没有抱着辛慕尔跑出家门，他就绝不会背叛妈妈；他绝不会遇上维亚切斯拉夫·伊凡诺维奇，卡妙也绝不会闯进他的生活来，把这一切全都毁掉，他还是他，而不是现在这个行尸走肉似的外壳。  
“我是个堕落的人，是个魔鬼，是个生来就要亵渎圣体、生来就要背叛和伤害别人的人，”每分钟他都重复着这样的念头，好让自己的心不像铅块那么沉重。可他一看到那两个士兵的死脸，他灵魂里怎么杀都杀不死的那股善良就又抬起手来抓挠他的心了。  
苏鲁特抬起脑袋，望着天空。寒冷的天空迎面向他洒下雪花，一刻不停地落在他的眼睫毛上和脸上，像是要把他埋住似的。  
“可是这一切都是为什么？”他想。“既然我生来就是个魔鬼，为什么你还要让我做圣斗士候补，为什么要先给我一个洒满了阳光和希望的梦，让我先尝到亲情和爱情的甜味呢？”  
他陷入了诡辩，陷入了绝望，陷入了对卡妙越来越深的仇恨里。  
“是你，你这个蓝眼睛的撒旦，你引诱了我。”  
他没有像埋葬辛慕尔那样把两个卫兵的尸体冻起来——附近有一个岩洞，他把他们拖进去，扔进岩浆中。鲜艳得很不自然、像火光一样的岩浆很快就把两具尸体吞没了。  
“至少，火是干净的，”他想，“不像冰那么肮脏。”  
两名士兵的失踪引起了瓦尔哈拉宫的注意。更多的士兵被派出去，搜寻他，搜捕这个杀害了他们战友的圣斗士。可是这段搜捕持续了三天，就结束了——他们捉拿到的不是他，而是另一个人，一个在仙宫游手好闲的流氓。  
这个人是在街口被绞死的。仙宫人人都恨他。在他的双脚离开木板的时候，人群中爆发出可怕的欢呼声。  
行刑时，苏鲁特也在人群里。他站在人群边缘，那儿是最不起眼的角落。他想逃走，逃得远远的，可周围的人不停向前推搡，争先恐后地瞧着犯人的模样。  
“原来那个人就是藏在仙宫的圣斗士，那个臭虫！……他偷过我家的钱，还踩坏我养的一盆花儿……”一个黑头发、一脸病容的姑娘扭头对苏鲁特说，“那是我唯一的花，您知道，花在仙宫是很难养的……先生，您是怎么了，不舒服吗？您的脸色不太好……”  
“是的，昨晚我没睡好，谢谢你，姑娘。谢谢你。”他机械地一连重复了好几声“谢谢”。  
“您的气色太差了，”这个病殃殃的姑娘说，“看样子不仅仅是没睡好，您似乎在害什么病……一会儿，您到我家来坐坐吧，只要您不介意我家的弟弟妹妹太多……我会泡一种茶，是安德烈亚斯大人教会我的，能治嗓子疼，头疼……”她近似殷勤地笑了笑——苏鲁特瞧着她的短短的黑头发和瘦削的脸，她的脸就像茨冈人的纸牌，清清楚楚地显示了她生命中的一切：孤儿院、痨病、花草……他心里想，这个女孩儿最多也不过十四岁。  
“姑娘，这位先生得的是心病，”后面一个低低的男声说，“您的茶恐怕医不好哦。”  
就这样，暗红头发的医生安德烈亚斯·里瑟和苏鲁特结识了。  
黑发姑娘嘶哑地惊呼一声，兴奋地快要昏过去似的。  
“安德烈亚斯大人，是安德烈亚斯大人，”她喃喃地说，苍白的脸上泛起两朵红晕，“上次您给我的新药我才吃了一半，就感觉好多了……”  
“您，是个非常漂亮的女孩儿，即使是现在，也能看得出您是个美人。”安德烈亚斯的声音悦耳动听，“当世界之树开花结果，您的身体就会完全康复，那时的您，会像世界之树上的花那样明艳动人，连希路达女王都要称赞您的美丽呢。”  
姑娘幸福地抽泣了一下，捂住了脸。  
“而您，先生，”安德烈亚斯对苏鲁特说，“世界之树也会医好您的心病的……”  
“我不知道自己有什么心病，”苏鲁特冷冷地说，“我健康得很。”  
“不错，在身体方面您非常健康，甚至称得上强有力，就连这亚斯格特的士兵都比不上您，哪怕是两个，”安德烈亚斯特别强调了“两个”一词，“……三个、五个，都比不上……”  
苏鲁特的心震颤了一下。他抬眼望向绞刑架上那个吊着的人——那个无辜的、替他顶罪的人——在灰色的天幕上那具死尸的影子像一柄十字架。  
“你什么意思？”苏鲁特生硬地问。  
“噢，有一点我同意您，”安德烈亚斯说，“火比冰干净。死在岩浆里，死在火中，总好过在冰雪和泥土下被慢慢消化……”  
“什么？”姑娘问，“什么火和岩浆？”  
苏鲁特没有回答。  
“如果一个拳头能够撕开长空、双脚足以劈裂大地的圣斗士候补生挂在绞刑架上，也会断气吗？”他暗想。

见鬼！为什么他越陷越深，就像慢慢地走在通向地狱的台阶上那样？地狱不是悬崖下的火坑，而是要走过一条又长又缓的阶梯才到达的。他本可以随时停下，返回到人间去。要停下脚步是多么容易的一件事啊！可是他没有停步，好像他就是被放逐的亚当，永远也不能回到天国一样。难道我真的是个魔鬼，只不过戴上了人类的躯壳吗？他对自己说。  
安德烈亚斯来找他，跟他闲聊。这个医生嘴里尽是好听的词儿，幸福啦，温暖啦，奇迹啦，就像一个珠宝商人在兜售俗气的首饰似的——他还承诺复活辛慕尔，只要苏鲁特答应与他“合作”。  
可就算辛慕尔活过来，又能怎样呢？她会恨他的。  
后来哈根也来找他，要他做自己的老师。那个男孩子叫他“圣斗士”。可是听到这个词儿，他的第一反应是杀了这个孩子——这个念头就像一块烙铁按在他的心上，给他的心留下一块溃疡，他每时每刻都被它的疼痛折磨。甚至就连那两个士兵死在他手下的时候，他都没有感到这样的疼痛。他走在越来越狭窄的走廊上，地狱黑魆魆的墙壁向他涌来。“妈妈，辛慕尔，雅典娜，”他想，“我已经离弃了你们——这是台阶的最后一步了。迈出这步，我就永远踏进地狱了。永远。”  
他没有对哈根下手——从那时候起，他就是老师了。  
苏鲁特老师……老师！他品咂着这个词，直冷笑。  
那天，苏鲁特做了个梦。他坐在地狱走廊的台阶上，台阶又黑又红，十分丑恶，大概有很多鲜血曾凝固在上面。他感到卡妙的双臂把他温柔地环住，那双蓝眼睛望着他，期待他诉说什么。他在卡妙的怀抱里哭泣不止，直说自己连信任人的本领也没有了。  
醒来之后，苏鲁特把床砸得粉碎。  
木片弹起来，割伤了他的手。他把拳头捏得紧紧的，又猛地张开，伤口撕扯得越来越深，仿佛他在仇恨自己的肉体似的。血顺着手指淌下去，滴在地上。  
“卡妙，就算在梦里，你也要侮辱我吗？”他望着地上的血迹，心想。


	28. 番外一·未寄出的信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡妙写给苏鲁特的信

我回来了。回到科胡特克村，我们的冰原。回来的时候，正是极夜。我在地平线附近看到几点绿光，仔细看，才发现它们并不是狼的眼睛，而是照明灯塔里的光。  
我还记得你的右腿上有一道狼留下的伤疤，它在你的皮肤上亮晶晶的，像一条眼泪。在我们做爱的时候，我本该吻吻它的。我曾昏倒在雪地里，你救了我，这道伤疤就是那时出现的。这还是辛慕尔告诉我的。  
现在她在哪儿沉睡着？我从村头走到村尾，找了好久。可到处都是白雪，都是孤独。冰原对我的找寻无动于衷，它对生命的逝去有一种冷漠的迟钝，就如同它听不到我们的呼喊和哭泣，执意把辛慕尔夺去那样。  
它没有把辛慕尔还给我。我找不到她了。  
我把她弄丢了。我弄丢了你的珍宝，你的唯一的希望。  
这儿前几年就没有狼了。这是我回来后很久才知道的：地质学家在科胡特克村以南三十公里的地方发现了钻石。紧接着，这儿就出现了另一个村庄、另一拨人，出现了一口又大又深的矿洞。狼不会再在我们的身体上留下伤疤了；取而代之的就是这口矿洞，它是我们的冰原上出现的新的伤疤，它在溃烂。我瞧着它，听到有风从我的耳边吹过。为了让自己不至于倒下，我使劲用两手的指甲掐着掌心。我感到眩晕。  
你一定会笑我：圣斗士也会头晕吗？我们的拳是足以劈开天空的。你一直在练习做个圣斗士，练习战斗、死亡——那种高尚的死亡，人们把它叫做“牺牲”。可最后，得到圣衣的是我，不是你。  
如果一个人能信仰神明，那么神明能赐予他平静和快乐吗？  
我姑且相信这身圣衣是你对我的复仇吧。我多希望你能恨我——当着我的面，对我宣泄你的恶意和仇恨，然后杀死我。罪犯被制裁是天经地义的事——一个人犯下罪孽之后，总得让什么人去恨他，这样罪孽才不会在这个世界上扩散，像癌细胞一样。眼下我只能去恨自己，你该知道，这是很累的一件事。我太累了。有时候，我真想背着人，躲在随便什么地方，比如说冰壁后面，或者躲进那口矿洞里哭一场。  
可我到不了那口矿洞。我到不了。我拥有的只是这片多灾多难的冰原，它既冷酷无情，又叫人怜悯。你也许也在冰原的什么地方偷偷哭过，哭你的母亲，哭我们的罪、我们受的一切苦难。月亮苍白，浑圆，和星星一起挂在天幕上，它们就那么照耀着你，还有你脚下的冰原。它是冰原上唯一还算温柔的东西，那光线洒在你身上的时候，是不是就像我们的女神雅典娜用她的慈悲亲吻你，亲吻属于我们的痛苦？  
如果我们信她，她能赐予我们平静和快乐吗？  
但是我害怕——我害怕当我们真正安宁、幸福的时候，当我们不再与痛苦同在的时候，我会耗尽对你的爱。你离开我之后我就在这种痛苦中生活，咀嚼我们的痛苦，我发现自己爱的恰巧是那个痛苦塑造的你，一个疲惫的、脆弱而坚强的哥哥，一个圣斗士候补，一个时刻准备奔赴死亡的人。这听上去又残酷又可笑。憎恨我吧，恨我这个残忍的混蛋。我夺走了你的一切，包括这种死去的方式。我需要你的恨。  
我想你，如果你允许的话。无论如何我都不能磨灭这种想念。  
我每次踩在雪上，就去听雪粒在我脚下相互摩擦的声音，它们的声音密集、细小，像某些事物在暗中破裂。你跟我一块儿听过这种声音，我俩头一次赤裸相对之后，一同走回家——我们的家，你和我手拉手踩在雪地上往回走，雪蓝得像天鹅绒……我们谈起辛慕尔，谈起她的芭比娃娃、巧克力糖、阳光、春天，谈起幸福，幸福，幸福……  
（信写到这里，卡妙抬头看了看窗外漆黑的极夜。他望到窗玻璃上一双悲哀的蓝眼睛，正瞧着他自己。信纸上最后一个“幸福”黑糊糊的，看不清是什么字了。是卡妙的泪水打湿了它——他试图把信纸上的眼泪擦掉，沾了泪的手指蹭到了“幸福”上。）  
还是来聊聊现在的冰原吧。新村庄没有名字——我指的是真正的、如同“科胡特克村”这样的名字。它被称为“051号劳改营”。我不被允许靠近那口矿洞：村庄的头儿，伊凡·阿尔班诺夫，他大着嗓子朝我喊：“你不认得我是谁？你怎么敢不认得我是谁？……”他大概有两米高，人人都叫他“伊凡雷帝”。  
“伊凡雷帝”因为我不认得他而大发雷霆。他把玻璃杯攥在手掌里，整个儿碾碎，把沙子似的粉末朝我撒来。  
那时候，我才发现，在这片冰原上，除了你、辛慕尔、伊凡奇老师和他的家人，我谁都不认得。  
我谁都不认得。  
我闭上眼睛，看到你们就像坐在一条船上似的，从我站立的港口驶走，海面就像雪地那么平静，你们一声不吭，一句道别也没有。我怎么也看不清你们的脸，雾把你们的身影遮挡住了。你们就在这片淡灰色的大海里远去，我真担心你们会在雾中迷路，我想追上你们，跳上那条船，可我的腿一点儿也动不了。  
眼下，那条船上，只有你还活着——你还活着，苏鲁特。  
苏鲁特。  
写出这个名字时，我感到一阵磨人的疼痛，从小指直传到手肘。你看，我分明给你写信，可是胆怯得直到现在才敢写出你的名字。我知道你还活着，可胆怯得连一次都没有尝试过找你。甚至连你的存在我都没对别人提起过，我学会了隐瞒——这只是我许许多多的罪恶中微不足道的一点儿。  
我发现自己正在经历一场长长的耗竭。所有的事物上都罩着一层坚实的隔膜，我灵魂的一部分瘫痪了，有时候我觉得自己就在那片大雾里，能看到你们模模糊糊的影子，可胆怯控制了我，我没法拒绝圣域，没法拒绝那身耀眼的金盔甲，仿佛真的相信它能给我带来荣耀似的。  
与此同时，我灵魂的另一部分又敏锐起来了。太敏锐了。就好像我在慢慢死去的时候，用指甲掐着自己的掌心，用疼痛确认自己还活着——我不知道该说些什么……辛慕尔死了，消失了。这就是全部的事实。这世界上关于她的一切都不再存在，唯一存在的是她的死。我每天早晨醒来时，这就是我想到的第一件事，就像一个闹钟，支配我余下的白天。有时候我回忆起我们温存的时刻——我们躲着辛慕尔，在冰壁后面的小屋里，在浴室里——就好像在一大片沙漠中，只有你是我的同伴，我们互相喂水喝，用我们身上仅有的一点水。可那毕竟是沙漠啊。辛慕尔也在这片沙漠里，但是我一直当她不在。我们共同抛弃了她。  
让两个共犯继续相爱是多么难的一件事啊。我们失去了联系，我不知道你在哪儿，也不敢去找你。但是我知道，你和我还在同一片沙漠上。  
如果我们相信神明，那么神明会把爱和真理布满这片沙漠吗？  
我收了两个学生，做了老师，是那种很像老师的老师——每一天我都过得小心翼翼，我担心什么时候自己灵魂中腐烂的汤汁满溢出来，洒在那两个孩子身上——他们还不到八岁啊，比我们刚来到科胡特克村的年龄还小呢。他们尊敬我，怕我，大一点的那个孩子，问我为什么不笑。我本想扯出一个笑容，但是我好像已经失去了那种能力。我想到了你的脸，想到苦难和寒冷在你脸上降下的一道帘子，它夺走了你的笑容，现在又夺走了我的。趁现在我得赶紧为这两个孩子祈祷，至少现在，他们还没来得及变成我们。  
小一点儿的那个学生已经有这种迹象了，这让我害怕。他面容精致漂亮，是那种东方人才有的纤细（他父亲是个日本人），满头金发，幼小的脸颊上已经有悲愁爬上去了。他的斯拉夫母亲，一个可怜的女人，遗体沉在东西伯利亚海下。昨天他一个人跑到那片冰封的海湾，我找到他的时候，他饿了一天，像个布偶似的耷在我的肩膀上。他知道我要责备他，对我说：“老师，您尽管惩罚我好了，哪怕把我杀掉，如果这样能让我离妈妈更近一点儿的话。”他才七岁——七岁的孩子，已经懂得怎么去忍受绝望了。  
我没有惩罚他。我只感到疲倦和痛苦。我好像也体会到他的那份痛苦，就像是我也失去了一个母亲；但我从哪儿来的母亲呢？我从来也没见过她。我只有叔叔和婶婶、孤儿院的玛露霞阿姨，只有伊凡奇老师，只有现在身边的这两个小孩儿，只有辛慕尔和你。可除了你之外谁都不懂我的痛苦和我的罪过，除了你之外，我几乎就一无所有了。  
让圣战快点到来吧，我太累了。我把什么事都搞得一团糟，可是我哪还有力气收拾它们呢？如果我在圣战里死掉的话，是否就算向你们赎罪了呢？但是我那么想念你，想靠在你的身上，哭一场，睡一觉，亲吻你的腿伤，吻你经受的一切痛苦。我想你，苏鲁特。我想你。


End file.
